


Can't Stay Away

by Reginastrix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Bondage, Death Eaters, Domestic Violence, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Food Sex, Genital Torture, Goblins, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, House Elves, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Pinching, Sex Swing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 78,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginastrix/pseuds/Reginastrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna is in debt to the Death Eater who helped her. How much will he want now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reunion

He had last seen her two years earlier, but she hadn’t been sipping butterbeer back then. Back then, she was in Lucius Malfoy’s dungeon when he went to see Ollivander about a wand after the Dark Lord had paid a wrathful visit. 

 

The Dark Lord was now dead, Potter was a hero, and many of the older Death Eater’s own colleagues were serving long sentences in Azkaban. He knew how fortunate he was, but he also knew how careful he had always been. He had been imprisoned for almost two years after the war ended, ‘for public safety,’ as his history was thoroughly reviewed. He had refused to give testimony against anyone which infuriated the Ministry. They had not been able to find any specific crimes to pin on him despite fervent efforts, but he had fallen far. All the way down from being the Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, controlling the Minister of Magic himself via the Imperius Curse, to now being unemployable. Good thing the galleon-packed family vault in Gringott’s showed only the faintest signs of withdrawals. He was the youngest son of a wealthy pureblood couple who were long dead at young ages for magical folk. 

He wasn’t interested in trying to follow in Lucius’ footsteps. Lucius was currently busy trying to spend his way back into the good graces of the wizarding community if for no other reason than he wanted acceptance for Draco and any children Draco might have. 

Yaxley had no need for such niceties. Widowed five years earlier and childless, he observed without self-pity that he was alone, which gave him more freedom than his peers. Not being tied to a job also gave him freedom, as long as his money held out. Well, his vices were small in number, so that might not be much of a problem. He regretted that he did not have any heirs though, and it bit at him occasionally, thinking he should have someone to carry on the ancient, pureblood name of Yaxley.

He had been escorted from Azkaban a week earlier, his wand had been returned to him, and he had been admonished to stay out of trouble by the Ministry witch who lifted the spell from him which had restricted his magic. He had promptly returned home, finding the items he had hidden to still be there, and his two house-elves surprised but pleased that their master had returned. He slept well, then visited Gringott’s where the family vault still contained everything it had before his time away. A few days of good sleep and good food had gone far to restore him from the ravages of his imprisonment. He voraciously skimmed most of the issues of The Daily Prophet which his house-elves had saved for him. He was hungry for information. Then, he decided it was time to find the young witch he had met at Lucius’ manor and let her know he expected her to uphold her part of the agreement.

 

He continued to sip his single-malt in the quiet pub and observe her. Lucius had said that she was daft but in no way dangerous, which he had found to be fairly spot-on in his brief, frequent interactions with her. Her scarf, which she had draped around her shoulders in the chilly, dark little pub, had the colors of Ravenclaw. He wondered idly if she was a pureblood. His mind wandered back to her being in Malfoy Manor. Lucius had not mentioned her blood status, so it was likely she was a halfblood. The odds were that Lucius would have spoken of a pureblood as a blood traitor, and a Mudblood would’ve been handed to Bellatrix. But there she was in the Malfoy dungeon, trying her best to help the fragile, battered old wizard who had guessed incorrectly about using a different wand. Yaxley knew she had been taken prisoner to coerce her definitely daft father.

Her eyes had been sorrowful and anxious when the beplaited Death Eater in his tailored suit had initially approached her and Ollivander, looking up at him from where she knelt on the floor alongside the supine, moaning form of the frail wandmaker. “He shouldn’t be hurt. He didn’t lie. He didn’t know he was wrong.” Her tone became defiant, “People shouldn’t be punished and hurt when they try and do their best to be helpful.” 

He recalled that he had looked at her in surprise. Surely she was aware the Cruciatus Curse could be cast on her by him for no particular reason at all. Bellatrix would’ve made mincemeat of the girl for such a comment. To rebuke a stranger, an obvious Death Eater and ally of Malfoy and the Dark Lord, took some brass. Daft indeed, but there was also a righteous intelligence there, an innate ethical knowledge such as he had once had when very young, but it had been swept away by the flowering of ambition and sorting into Slytherin. The fleeting wonderment skipped through his mind as to how old he had been when that trait she was showing had withered up within him. 

On the spur of the moment, which was a very un-Yaxleylike thing to do, he had made her an offer, and out of desperation, she had accepted. It was a verbal agreement, nothing more. No magically binding spell was used because for some reason he couldn’t pin down, he was sure she would keep her word. He was used to needing magically-binding contracts, due to the dishonesty and double-crossing that thrived in his world of bureaucracy and Dark Magic, as much a part of it as wetness in a flowing river. Yaxley and Luna had agreed that her repayment would not come due until the war was over. He of course, had expected a different outcome for the Dark Lord and his acolytes. 

 

Now in the pub, she looked like she was finishing her butterbeer. On a whim, he sent a note to the barman to give her another one. When the butterbeer was brought over to her, and the barman pointed in Yaxley’s direction, she looked across the room at him with a vague recognition in the dim lighting, and gave a nervous smile. Yaxley could tell she hadn’t placed him, and he returned to his whisky with some lascivious thoughts dancing through his head. 

It was pleasant to buy a pretty girl a cheap drink, if for nothing more than to toy with her mind a bit. He knew it wasn’t kind to do that, given the amount of memory issues she likely had from being Obliviated on a frequent basis when she was imprisoned in Malfoy’s dungeon. Lucius had insisted that any Death Eaters who used her, had to wipe her memory afterwards, and being used anywhere between three to seven times a day had taken its toll. Yaxley knew that the LeStrange brothers were the most frequent of those visitors. The LeStrange family didn’t raise their sons to be gentlemen, but none of the other Death Eaters who used her were gentlemen either. Yaxley knew Snape sometimes came by with medicine for her; whatever arrangement she may have made with Severus didn’t matter now, since he was murdered by Voldemort’s command.

Yaxley had never used her in the dungeon – that was part of their agreement. Instead, he visited daily and brought her and Ollivander food and healing potions as his part of the bargain with her. He usually found her in rough shape, with evident brutality having been inflicted on her. One thing she found comforting was that when he showed up, if there were other wizards there, they would stop what they were doing with her and leave, in acknowledgement of the unspoken hierarchy among Death Eaters. Only Severus and Bellatrix were more influential and valued than Yaxley. Lucius didn’t much care who was doing what with whom in the dungeon as long as the prisoners stayed put.

 

He could see from the corner of his eye that she had stood up and was coming over. He was surprised by her move, and rose to greet her.

She spoke before Yaxley could. “I remember you now,” she began, “and I remember our agreement. I haven’t forgotten my debt to you. Why did you buy me a butterbeer?” Her voice was soft but clear, with the innocence that she seemed to possess even in the depravity which she was subjected to in Malfoy’s dungeon. Her big blue eyes and long, blonde curls made him recall what she looked like on the frequent occasions when she only had her tresses to cover her in the dungeon. She certainly looked healthier now than she did then. She saw the gleam in his eye and blushed. “Oh, you’re having those sorts of thoughts,” she said in a matter-of-fact tone. “I know it’s time to hold up my part of our agreement.”

His voice sounded like a mix of gravel, ashes and whisky as he grinned shamelessly and replied, “I just thought it might be time to settle old debts now that we’re both free.”

She nodded mutely and stared nervously at him. He sat back down and patted the seat next to him. She sat down there on the bench-seat, placing her butterbeer on the little table. He could tell she was trying to unobtrusively leave as much space as she could between her own leg and his. He chose to not crowd her. Luna spoke softly. “I know I was a virgin when I was captured, but when I was rescued, I wasn’t anymore. I’m sure I was Obliviated. I don’t think you did anything, but…”

He interrupted her, speaking firmly, “I did not violate you – ever – during your time in Malfoy’s dungeon. I hope you recall all the terms of the agreement we made though.” His stare cut into her shyness and he could see the blush on her face. He wished her blouse was cut much lower, and set his hand firmly high up on her thigh, pushing her short skirt up a bit, feeling the texture of her tights and the firmness of her thigh.

“Sir!” she spoke up suddenly, interrupting his drifting thoughts. “Will you be wanting me to go to your home for this assignation?” 

He shrugged. “I have big, comfortable beds in all twenty-eight bedrooms, so we may as well go there.”

Luna nodded. “That would be better than where I’m staying.”

“Where are you staying?” It didn’t matter, but he was curious.

“The Weasleys.”

“How’d you end up there?” 

“Dad died late in the war. His wand was broken into lots of pieces when the house got blown apart and he wasn’t able to fix the house and he apparently lost track of reality and waded into the river. Mrs Weasley found him miles downstream from our home, near their home, and she felt really bad about it all, though there was nothing she could’ve done, so she told me I could have the twins’ old room when I wasn’t in school. I graduated two months ago.”

“What are you doing nowadays? Where are you employed?”

“I’ve applied for a lot of jobs, but I haven’t been accepted for any positions. They say the economy is shambolic right now since it’s still recovering from the war. I’m not sure that’s why I haven’t been hired though...” her voice sounded sad as it trailed off.

Yaxley’s mind was clicking along, running some numbers in his head. “I’ll make you another offer. You move in with me. I’ll give you pocket money and also buy you things that you need or like. You keep yourself pretty and my bed warm.”

Luna looked stunned. “Will I still be able to look for a job?” Her tone was uncertain.

“You won’t need to. You’ll have a job,” he replied dryly, taking a sip of whisky.

“What will I do? Will you want me to do cooking and clean your home? I can do that.”

The lines at the corners of his eyes crinkled in genuine amusement. “No, lass. I have two house-elves. They’ll make the bed. Your job will be to keep it warm. That would certainly be more pleasurable than the other way around.” Since she was still looking at him with a vaguely puzzled expression, he put it bluntly, “I’m asking if you’d like to be employed as my live-in mistress. Move out of the Weasleys, move in with me. Or, if that doesn’t suit you right now, stay at the Weasleys and come on over when I want to have you, which would be more in keeping with our original agreement.” He shrugged. “Your choice.”

Luna spoke carefully. “I think I’d better stay at the Weasleys and keep looking for work. Then I could come over any evening you want me to, if that would be alright.”

“That wasn’t the terms of what you agreed to, if you recall,” his voice held an edge of irritation. “You specifically agreed to be available for me at any time I would want you.”

“But there wouldn’t be many jobs that would let me just come and go like that.” She looked alarmed. “That would make it almost impossible to find work.”

“That’s not my problem. I made you a perfectly good offer for upkeep and wages.” He pursed his lips and his eyes sparkled darkly.

Luna shivered. She felt his gaze was only slightly kinder than a dragon’s. She swallowed hard. “I, I’ll stay at the Weasleys, sir and come to you when you wish.” Her chest felt like she could hardly breathe normally.

“Alright, but keep in mind that if you wish to expand our exchange, I’ll then be willing to help you out materially. You’d be basically doing the same sorts of things with me, but be better compensated for what you’d be providing me.” His hand quickly slid up her thigh and he pressed the side of it against her slit, grinding it against her, making her gasp and wiggle. 

“Please don’t do that to me here, Sir!”

His dimples showed as he replied, “Then stand up so we can Apparate to my home.”

He was right behind her as she stood up, sliding an arm around her waist. Then they were gone.


	2. Dinner at the Manor

On arriving at Yaxley’s manor, they were greeted by a house-elf, who held a tray with a glass and a bottle of whisky. “Would Master like dinner now?” the creature queried. 

Yaxley still had his arm wrapped around Luna’s waist. He gave a gentle squeeze before releasing her. Ever the good host, he turned to Luna. “We can have dinner together before we get frisky, or we can head up to bed straightaway. Lady’s choice.”

She did some quick thinking. “Dinner would be lovely, thank you.”

He sighed loudly, “Alright. I’ve been waiting awhile, so another hour or two won’t make me explode. It’ll give us a chance to talk if you wish. Might even make you a tiny bit more comfortable around me. Just understand that conversation is not the reason I'm having you over here. ” He gave her a small, teasing smile.

Luna had never been in a home that was so grand. The little she had seen of Malfoy Manor was mostly cold, gray stone, dismal and foreboding. Yaxley’s home was far more inviting. Intricate tapestries, warm wool carpeting in jewel tones, and comfortable leather and wood furniture in colors to complement the carpets gave his home an inviting warmth. She was quite surprised by it all. The little she had seen of his personality when she was imprisoned had seemed much more austere, streamlined and practical. Although it was evening, the setting summer sun gave enough light that she could see spacious stretches of rose-laden gardens from the window, with a bright stream flowing in the distance.

The smell of roast beef came floating to her before they entered the dining room and her stomach growled in anticipation, making her blush. She knew the Weasleys did not have much money and she had very little to contribute. Her father had left only a little money for her and most of that had been used up in her unemployment. A roast beef dinner was an extravagance since leaving Hogwarts. Yaxley’s table was heavy with many other dishes as well, all of which looked and smelled delicious. One place setting was at the head of the table and a second was to its right. Yaxley pulled out the chair for Luna and she sat down. He sat at the head of the table, waving the house-elves back. "I'll take care of her needs myself. You can make yourselves scarce."

As she looked around the room, Luna suddenly became very aware that she was alone in the home of a Death Eater, and no one else knew where she was. She soon became conscious of the fact that Yaxley’s gaze was often focused at length on the little bit of her cleavage that showed, as he put servings of food on their plates. She blushed gently. She found it difficult to meet his sapphire eyes, and she reminded herself that he had seen her, more than once, without her clothes on while she had been imprisoned. It made her pause as the reality of what was going to happen began to seem more unnervingly real. 

Yaxley then poured dark red wine into glasses for each of them and in a solicitous growl enquired, “Would you not like to try your dinner?" He said it tenderly, softening his gaze upon her which calmed her nerves a little bit. She ate silently of a good portion of the meal and when she had finished one glass of wine, he refilled it and she drank that as well, though merely out of politeness, for she had never imbibed anything more intense than a single slender half-filled flute of champagne on very special occasions.

He ate silently, observing her, which made her more nervous. The lack of conversation seemed strange to her so she thought it might be helpful to chat. She looked at him and spoke, "I can see a stream from the window. Is it on your land?" 

"Aye. It's part of the family estate. If you'd like a tour of the grounds someday, I'd be glad to show it to you." He tilted his head a bit to the side, "You wouldn't be wanting to do that after dinner I hope. Our next stop is going to be a bedroom." His tone was firm. 

She replied in a calm, matter-of-fact tone, "Oh, no. That wasn't why I brought it up. I was just wondering if it was yours, and if so if you had explored it a bit, and if you had explored it, if you had found any Dabberblimps in it." 

Yaxley inhaled deeply as some possibilities for her response ran through his mind. She could be daft, she could be pretending to be daft to put him off her, or perhaps she was aware of something he wasn't. He decided that despite whichever possibility it might be, that she still would be a sweet piece of witch to get his cock into. He realized she was staring at him, awaiting an answer. He cleared his throat, "No, no, I've never come across any that I've been aware of, but perhaps I just didn't recognize what I was looking at. We'll have to take a long walk together outside sometime." His mouth twitched with a smile. He hadn't had sex outdoors in a very long time -- that would be something to do with her. 

She dabbed gently at the corners of her mouth after setting her fork down, indicating she was finished. 

He stood, raised his third glass of wine and smiled slyly at her. “To the fairest of witches to ever agree to grace my bed.” He drained the glass and set it down. Her heart was racing and she was unsure what she should do next. She did not dare to meet his eyes. He turned her chair and positioned himself in front of her. His eyes and voice became icy. “A bargain is a bargain. I gave you what you wanted. Do not entertain the idea of withholding the company of your thighs from me.” She knew he meant what he said. 

Yaxley continued, “Stand up. I've been waiting too long.” She froze in fear. “Stand up!” he repeated, harshly whispering the words. His eyes narrowed with displeasure. She obeyed and felt him grip her, then press his lips against her own. She had only ever been kissed by Neville and this was as far as she could imagine in contrast to Neville’s gentle pecks. Yaxley’s slow, intense, predatory kiss imparted a heady heat to her, fueled by the wine, which made her unsteady as she stood. She felt an urge, which she restrained, to caress his hair. She put her hands on his shoulders, gently trying to push him back a bit while trying to not anger him. She felt as unsteady in her mind as she did physically.

As his lips and tongue distracted her, his hand skillfully moved to undo the buttons on her blouse before she became aware of his further predations upon her person. She shivered as he pressed even closer, peeling her blouse away from her shoulders and then completely off her. She realized that when he peeled her blouse from her, that he had also disarmed her, but there was little she felt she could do to get it back from him at that point. He groaned with arousal as he saw her nearly naked bosom, barely contained within her camisole. He was glad to note that she was not wearing a bra. His voice was soft but his words carried an unmistakable threat, “Take off the rest or I’ll strip you with my bare hands.” She stepped out of her shoes and skirt, then wavered as to taking off her tights or her camisole next. 

Yaxley solved her fear-filled quandary by forcefully guiding her out of the dining room and into a bedroom, undoing the tiny buttons on her camisole with a flick of his wand as they went. By the time they arrived, he was able to remove it and so, she found herself clad only in her stockings and panties, standing in a candle-lit bedroom, with her arms tightly wrapped across her breasts. He pitched her camisole out into the hallway before slamming the door shut behind them. She had instinctively turned slightly to the side out of modesty, which Yaxley noted with unsurprised amusement. In his personal history, maintaining modesty was a foolish hope in any witch he was going to bed. He expected it in her though. 

“Move your arms down and face me. I want to see you,” was his command as he released her. He paused for some moments raking her with a thoughtfully lascivious stare as she obeyed, taking in every delectable detail of her appearance. It had been quite some time since he had seen such a fair specimen of a witch. Her skin was creamy, her waist was small, and her breasts were perky with plump, rosy nipples. Her thick blonde hair fell in curls halfway down her back. Luna was shivering and she watched him out of the corner of her eye, wary of meeting his gaze. He was glad to note she was looking much better than the abused waif who had stuck up for Ollivander. 

Then, not unexpectedly, Yaxley got busy removing his own clothes. He advanced towards her as he stripped slowly, grinning at her with no subtlety as to his intentions. Luna shrank back onto the large, canopied bed while fearfully looking around for some route of escape. Thoughts of repaying her debt and honoring her promise had fled under the reality of his advances and the awareness of much more to follow. She also noted other things. He was known among his Death Eater colleagues to be a wizard of lustful proclivities with tremendous justification. Wealth and years of travel to foreign countries had given him the opportunity to collect a wide variety of exotic erotic and sadistic devices. The bedroom he had taken Luna to was a veritable den of iniquity, with items ranging from the seductive to the unspeakable, lining the shelves. Actually the various items ran the gamut from the seductively unspeakable to the unspeakably seductive. Yaxley the Death Eater, was a wizard of carnal tastes.


	3. After Dinner

At last he stood in front of her, wearing only his trousers. Despite being three times her age, he was compactly-muscled, well-toned. She was increasingly afraid of him and the situation she found herself in. The sight of the Dark Mark on his forearm triggered a sense of impending doom in her. She scrambled under the bedcovers, pulling them over her head, then heard him laughing heartily. Suddenly she felt his weight on top of her and he pulled the covers back enough that he could see her face. He slid his wand under her chin and growled each word slowly, “Yield, or take the consequences, in which case I'll have you anyway.” She let go of the covers and he moved aside, uncovering her, taking his time to look her over. He kept his wand positioned at her throat as his mouth roamed over her upper body, his hand gripping her hip. Luna whimpered and quivered and gasped, “Oh, oh!” especially when he would do aggressive things with his mouth that gentlemanly Neville had never done, not that Neville had ever gone anywhere near that far. 

New sensations flooded her senses as she was licked, sucked, nipped and even bitten, although he did not break her skin. She was intensely aware that not only was Yaxley not a gentleman, but very much like what she had thought a Death Eater to be. She felt him wriggle back as he divested himself of his pants and then he slid into bed, pinning one of her legs down with his. His eyes lingered on her upturned nipples and she could see the anticipation those cold blue pools. His hand found the tops of her tights and panties, and staring into her eyes, he slowly, but not hesitantly, slid his hand between the fabric and her heretofore unexplored skin, watching her eyes widen and her head pull back, nostrils flaring. Yaxley smiled as his hand moved, pushing her clothing lower, expertly maneuvering his fingers all the while. “Lift your bum,” he murmured. As she did, he tugged her clothes down to her knees. “Get them off and hand them up,” he growled.

She silently begged with her eyes for a brief moment but then complied. He snatched them away from her, rolling the layers of fabric between his fingers in front of her face, before balling them up and tossing them aside with a victorious smirk. “My little witch, I gave you a lot of thought since I last saw you naked. I made a promise to myself I wouldn't wait long until I had you." 

“Please sir, don't use me this way,” she begged. “I know I owe you a debt, but I have done you no harm." 

"Ah, 'tis a very rare event that such a fair and delicious young witch has come to me. Tonight I'm just going to fuck you, plain and simple.” He smiled at her, his deep dimples showing. "I am going to thoroughly enjoy the repayment of your debt. I would advise against trying to renege on it. I will not hesitate to take you to court over it. I know wizarding law well enough that I am positive that the court would find in my favor. The outcome of it would be that you would have to enter into an Unbreakable Vow to make sure you keep your promise. Of course, that means that even trying to think of a way to not honor your debt could possibly cause the spell to activate, thereby killing you. I did you a tremendous kindness in not asking for an Unbreakable Vow when we made our deal, so in my view, I have already been far more kind than I needed to be, given the circumstances." 

She swallowed hard from fear, not having any way to know if he was bluffing a bit, flatly lying, or telling the truth. She didn't want to risk those kinds of consequences. 

He gave a low growl as she timidly attempted to push away his hand from between her thighs, his fingers sliding down to linger between her folds and she tried to hold back her reaction to this unseemly invasion of her person. Her breathing became labored as he continued to touch her in a calculated and deliberate manner, and she finally cried out in a way she never had when pleasuring herself. Yaxley listened to her with enjoyment, nodded sagely, then slid his finger in more deeply, curling the tip upwards inside, rubbing in circles as he brought his mouth down onto her clit. She gave full-throated moans as she bucked helplessly in response, clenching fistfuls of his bedding, unable to speak. He brought her just to the edge of coming, but then eased back. He enjoyed hearing her plead, but now her pleading was for orgasmic release, not for escape. 

Gently, ever so slowly, he began rubbing inside again with his fingertip, while his tongue danced all around her tender nub. She knew what she wanted since he had given her a bit only minutes earlier. She was becoming frantic with need and it amused him immensely to hear her grovel. He knew he would be able to make her beg for his touch whenever he wanted to. After toying with her, but still not letting her go over the edge, he shifted himself onto her as she lay panting. He rubbed the head of his swollen cock at the opening, finding her juicy and hot. She moaned softly, with both anticipation and anxiety, aware of what was going to happen next. She was sweetly tight as he pushed slowly into her, opening her wet walls more than they had ever been and she gasped with the sensation of fullness. His lips brushed against her face and he groaned with pleasure as he sheathed himself deeper within her. She dug her fingers into his back, trying to drag him deeper into her. 

Yaxley, satisfied she was under his control, set his wand up into the headboard, and ran his tongue up her neck, then her ear. She let out a small shriek as his mouth grazed her. The Death Eater continued to taste her as his hips maintained their steady thrusts. His left hand had found her tender breasts and was exploring them in rude, rough ways with his callused fingertips which brought whimpers from her that she tried to stifle in the pillow. Luna began to pant and to feel very strange again. Certainly the wine played a part, but it was also the boudoir skills that Yaxley used. He was, after all, more than a little acquainted with the intimacies and responses of witches’ bodies, having found such knowledge useful as well as pleasurable on many occasions. Her hips began to thrust of their own accord and Yaxley met her moves with his own thrusts. 

“No, no, noooo,” was all she could gasp. Yaxley paused after a few minutes and turned her face up to his. "You sound as if you're not enjoying this at all. Your quim is soaking wet which puts the lie to your words in my mind. You'd best be honest with me." Yaxley placed his lips against her ear and growled, “Does my witch enjoy what she’s getting in bed?” 

A tear-choked, moan of “Yes, don't stop,” came from Luna. She knew she did and did not enjoy it, all at the same time. His cock kept striking the spot he had been rubbing deep inside her, and he continued to thrust. He could tell she had become oblivious to everything else except the sensations he was creating in her and it gave him a great satisfaction. His own need for release was increasing. Finally, Yaxley’s carnal cadence changed, gaining speed, and he buried his face in her hair as he ground himself into her, groaning and panting until he finally shuddered and lay still. She could feel his heart pounding and her body moist with their sweat. He rolled off and lay alongside her, pleased he had not lost his skills to make a pretty witch beg for his attentions. 

Luna was also panting and exhausted, although not aware of much for several minutes. As she began to regain her normal level of awareness, she felt strongly in need of getting cleaned up. She spoke tentatively, "Sir, may I go shower?"

“Taking a shower sounds like a good idea." He reached up and took his wand, flicking it in the direction of the bathroom. The sound of flowing water was heard. "The water’s ready for you, so you may as well get in it.” She felt his stare as she hurried out of bed, heading into the bathroom. 

She was not surprised to see the fanciest bathroom she had ever stepped into. Mirrors covered almost the entire surface including the floor. It was dizzying to look at. A copious plume of water was flowing out of a three foot wide slit in the wall to her right, somehow disappearing into the floor. Unlike showers she was used to, there were no separate walls around the shower. She turned her head, shyly looking at Yaxley who was a few steps behind her in the doorway. 

"What are you in need of?" His voice was husky but not harsh. 

“Soap and shampoo, please.”

He followed her into the bathroom. She realized the mirrors gave him the advantage of seeing her from any angle he wished. The mirrors shed the water and did not fog up, thus providing a clear view. There was nothing that provided a bit of modesty-satisfying coverage. She looked in the mirror to note that his smile was a little too cold, and his eyes were more than a little ravenous. He held out a bar of soap in one hand and a bottle of Madame Sleakezey’s Luxuriating Shampoo in the other. She turned towards him and took the shampoo, being sure to thank him.

She stepped under the wide sheet of falling water just long enough to wet her hair, stepping aside quickly as he got under the water. She squirted some shampoo out of the bottle and began lathering her hair. Her breasts swayed gently and she felt his stare. She could see him soaping himself up and she stepped over to the edge of the water and rinsed the shampoo out. Her hair was long and thick, waist-length as the water sluiced through it. He held out the soap silently with a twinkle in his eyes as they continued to roam over her. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Rinse off well. I don’t care for the taste of soap.”

Luna complied, carefully rinsing every bit of herself as Yaxley watched. She was startled when the shower abruptly shut off and she put her arms over her chest to try and cover herself. He waved his wand silently at her, although she had no idea where he had stashed it at during the shower, and she suddenly felt warm air blowing over her, drying her off all over. She was still facing the wall, eyes closed when she felt him run a hand over her bottom and heard him make sounds of approval as he looked at her from the back. “You’ve a fine-lookin’ ass, little witch. Have you ever thought about a cock in it?” His voice made her think of a purr from a very large tiger. 

"It would hurt." 

"You sound quite certain." 

"I know it was done to me when I was being held. You interrupted someone -- MacNair, I think his name was. He stopped and left when you showed up, but he didn't Obliviate me. I remember it all." Her voice trailed off. 

"I recall that now. I hope I brought you something that helped." Yaxley didn't consider himself the sort to force himself on witches but here was this lovely, naked, legal-aged female in front of him who had accepted his offer. He sighed, “Hmmm.” He looked at the mirrored wall, seeing her with her eyes closed, blushing bright pink, as tears ran silently down her face. “Well, that explains why you’re a bit skittish.” She felt him gently part her hair at the back of her neck and flick her exposed skin with his tongue. She shivered in response and he didn’t miss a beat, immediately sliding his forearm across her chest to grasp her breast and gently massage her nipple as his tongue danced across the back of her neck and she squirmed in response. His hand left her ass and came around to cup her tiny curls in the front, grinding firmly where he knew he could get the most response. Her back arched and she nearly cried with shame, realizing she was grinding her ass against his cock. She heard him chuckle, low and gruff.

“Shy, but responsive. That will be fine.” He watched in the mirrored walls as more color flooded into her cheeks, rising up to her hairline.

She continued to blush, unable to find the words she wished she could hurl at him.

He smiled. "I'll save your ass for later. For now I want you back on the bed." He nudged her in the direction of the bed, still holding her tight. He admired her flawless skin and enjoyed the sensation of her hair rubbing against his chest. She was a bit unsteady on her feet from the combination of alcohol and orgasms, but he made sure she stayed upright until they reached the bed, letting go of her gently so she could crawl back onto the bed and lie on her back, wide-eyed, seeming somewhat surprised. Truthfully, she hadn't expected any orgasms from being with him. She had the impression that witches only had orgasms with someone they loved, so it seemed very peculiar to her that the old Death Eater could cause her to react that way. She reflected that not everything she had been told would always prove true. Experience sometimes defied commonly-held beliefs. 

Yaxley smiled inwardly. He was a skillful Legilimens and Luna had no Occlumency skills at all. He let his hand glide slowly over her, enjoying the feel of her under his fingertips. "My little witch, I'm finding I tire more easily than I did before Azkaban. If you wish to stay, you are welcome to do so, but it might be practical for you to go back to the Weasleys' to at least pack up a bag with some clothes and personal items to bring with you next time. Don't bring pants or panties; I'll hex those off you. Skirts or dresses are good. Any questions?" 

She shook her head. "So I can go now?" 

"'Til I owl you tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow?" She scrambled out of bed, grabbing her clothes which the house-elves had placed in a neat pile on a bedroom chair.

"Yes, tomorrow. You sound like you're surprised I want you back so soon. I am growing older, but I'm not dead yet." He watched her pull her clothes on. Her blouse was inside out and she stuffed her camisole into her purse. He was amused at her rush to leave. 

She paused, wondering if he was going to want a good-bye kiss, then decided it would be best to not do that unless he specifically said something. She waved hurriedly, "Bye Yaxley." She Apparated before he could say anything else.

He yawned, rolled onto his side and fell asleep soon afterward with cheerful thoughts to inspire his dreams. 


	4. Trying to Explain it All

Luna tried to enter the Weasley home quietly, but the witch who had raised Fred and George was not to be outmaneuvered. 

"You're later than usual, Luna. It's nearly bedtime. Have you had dinner?" 

“Oh yes! Thank you, Mrs Weasley. I had dinner with someone I met a couple of years ago.”

“I hope he’s a nice boy,” Molly said, distracted by the pot on the stove bubbling over unexpectedly, spilling some of its contents onto the stovetop. “Is he still in school or has he graduated?”

“He’s been out of school awhile.”

“Oh, that’s nice. Is he working somewhere or doing advanced studies?”

“He was working, but he’s been away the past two years.”

“Where did he go and what was he doing?” Molly had cleaned off the stove and had turned towards Luna with an attentive expression. She was hoping Luna had found some wizard to get serious about, and wanted to know all about him. Molly hated to see a lovely young witch unattached, but knew that Luna had an unusual personality so it was difficult to find someone to pair her up with. Ginny and Ron had each gotten married. This dinner partner of Luna's sounded promising thus far.

Luna paused and Molly's eyes narrowed in response. All of the Weasley children could lie to their mother rather well, but Luna had little experience with deception. "Mrs Weasley, he's someone I owe a debt to." 

"A debt? Are you in trouble? Do you need money?" Molly's furrowed brow conveyed deep concern. 

"Oh, no. It's not money. When I was being held prisoner with Mr Ollivander in Mr Malfoy's dungeon, this wizard brought us food and medicine every day. I don't think Mr Ollivander would still be alive if he hadn't done what he did for us." 

Several scenarios went through Mrs Weasley's mind -- all of them were unsavory. If this wizard did not want money, there weren't many other choices that would be likely. Not many folk would be that fascinated in hearing about Heliopaths and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. She spoke slowly, "Are you obligated to -- Draco?" Molly could imagine Draco taking advantage of Luna, using her for sex. 

"Oh no, Mrs Weasley. It's someone else. I'd really rather not talk about it." Luna was feeling almost as bad from her brief interaction with Molly as she did with her interaction with Yaxley. 

Molly was undeterred by Luna's gentle request, seeing that the girl was in trouble and perhaps she could provide some help. Molly started tossing out names. "Is it Crabbe?" 

"No." 

"Goyle?" 

Luna stared at the floor and shook her head. 

Molly was out of names. She decided to change tactics. "Well whoever he is, I'll go talk to his mother and see if I can get this straightened out. What's his name, dear?" 

Luna swallowed nervously and continued to stare at the floor. At that moment, Arthur Weasley wandered in. He looked from one witch to the other. "What's going on?" he inquired gently, noting the expression on Luna's face. 

"Arthur, when she was held prisoner in Malfoy's dungeon, some wizard helped her, but now Luna says she is indebted to him. It isn't Draco, Crabbe or Goyle. I told her I would talk with this wizard's mother, but she doesn't seem enthused about that offer." 

He replied, "I'll handle this Molly." Mr Weasley turned to Luna. "Would you tell me this boy's name?" 

"He's not a boy," was her soft-spoken reply. 

"What's his name?" Arthur's voice was soft, but his tone was urgent. He was getting a very bad feeling in his gut. Only Death Eaters could have been wandering in and out of Malfoy's dungeon. 

Luna's lower lip trembled and she bit it. It was a moment before her gentle eyes met Mr Weasley's. "Yaxley." 

Arthur could scarcely believe his ears and he looked severely pained. "Not the older Yaxley from the Ministry, is it? Perhaps some nephew?" He tried to sound hopeful. 

"I don't know his background. He's at least your age I would guess, with a long plait, a mix of gray and blonde, and he's a bit taller than I am. His voice is very distinctive. He always dresses well. Has a huge estate, two house-elves." She added, "I think he just got out of Azkaban." 

Arthur Weasley was gradually turning ashen as she spoke, slowly shaking his head back and forth as Luna's description filled in the spaces of his fears. 

Molly spoke up sharply, making the others jump. "Yaxley from the Ministry! Wasn't he a Slytherin about four years ahead of us at school, Arthur?" She turned to Luna, “I hope you didn't consider letting him lay one finger on you! He didn't try to kiss you, did he?”

“We talked about my being his housekeeper – doing cleaning and cooking.” Luna felt horrible about misleading Molly, but the whole truth would’ve produced an explosion.

Molly was staring at her, but her ability to ferret out the truth was impaired in her flustered state. “You won’t be staying there with him will you? I mean there wouldn't even be a chaperone!”

"Oh, no," Luna replied hurriedly. "He did tell me that I could move in, but I made it clear that I did not wish to move into his home. I'll follow through with my part of the agreement though." 

“Arthur! Tell her what sort he is! I think she thinks he’s trustworthy. Making agreements with a known Death Eater! Talking to her already about moving in with him! He might sneak up on her when she's making his bed and do who-knows-what!”

Mr Weasley’s brow was furrowed as he spoke earnestly to Luna. “We know he’s a Death Eater. He never denied it and of course he has the Mark on his arm. He refused to turn state’s evidence to help us prosecute other Death Eaters. Basically he told us to go away – he used a different term, I’m afraid, but he never cooperated, even a little bit. He’s very strong magically and very clever. He's exceptionally bright as Slytherins go, but more importantly, he knows how to keep his mouth shut and his actions in the shadows. There's strong suspicion that he is an unregistered Animagus -- there's many different rumors as to what he might be. None of the other Death Eaters would say a word about him. Every last one of them was too intimidated, and to have intimidated that many Death Eaters into not providing information which could potentially shorten their sentences, tells me that he really is far more dangerous and brutal than any of them.”

“Did you ever come up with any independent evidence against him?”

Arthur Weasley sighed. “Not for lack of trying. I will tell you that if you see anything suspicious, leave immediately. Just go, don’t try to be polite or dig for more information. It wouldn’t be worth the loss of your life, and yes, I think being his housekeeper – wait a minute, doesn’t he have house-elves…?” Mr Weasley’s voice trailed off and he stared intently at Luna with one eyebrow raised.

“Yes, he does have house-elves.” 

Molly’s voice was shrill with rage. “See! See Arthur! He’s not actually going to have her clean and cook! He will lure her to his home and do who-can-imagine-what to her!” She swiftly turned to Luna, “We will not let you go there. It’s a trap, a trick to lure you into his den of iniquity, so that he can – I can’t say what he might do!” She was apoplectic, unable to speak of the vile, depraved and assuredly wicked activities she was certain that Yaxley would force upon Luna. “Trust me, if you see a feather duster lying around, it won’t be for cleaning his home!”

Luna’s eyes were wide at that comment. 

Mr Weasley had a cooler head than his wife. “Luna, I need to have a talk with you.”

Molly started to speak, but Arthur held his hands up, “No Molly. I’m going to talk with her alone.” He took Luna by the elbow and walked with her out into the garden. He took a deep breath and stopped. “All right Luna, what is going on? None of this makes any sense. Please tell me. Perhaps I can help you out of this mess.”

She bit her lip nervously. “I was locked up in Mr Malfoy’s dungeon by the Death Eaters who wanted to make Dad stop publishing the truth in the Quibbler.”

Mr Wesley nodded, “I remember hearing about that. Garrick Ollivander was in there too wasn't he?”

“Yes, sir. He was tortured by Voldemort. Several of the Death Eaters would come by, and they, and they would use me.” Her voice broke as tears streamed down her face. She put her hands up to wipe away her tears.

“Are you planning to kill Yaxley for raping you? You can testify and we will lock him away, Luna. Don’t commit murder!” Arthur’s voice was panicked.

“Oh no! No, no, no, Mr Weasley! Yaxley never hurt me. In fact, more than once he stopped other Death Eaters from raping me. I owe him a debt.” Her voice was very soft as she added, “We made an agreement. Every day he brought food and medicine for Mr Ollivander and myself, and patched us up as needed. The agreement was that when the war was over that I would,” she paused, “that I would be physically available for his pleasure whenever he wanted. I agreed to it Mr Weasley, so I will keep my promise.” She looked him in the eyes. “I don’t think I’d have survived without him. I'm sure that Mr Ollivander would've died. Voldemort himself was torturing Ollivander. It was horrendous.”

Arthur was grim. “How long does your ‘obligation’ to Yaxley last?”

She looked anxious. “Oh, Mr Weasley, I hadn't thought about that. We never set a time-limit on it. When I accepted his offer I just sort of assumed it would be once, but it doesn't seem as if that's what Yaxley is thinking. He's expecting me back there tomorrow.”

She and Arthur stared at each other. He was grim, Luna was miserable. 


	5. A Bath

The next morning, Luna was sleeping lightly. She had not slept well at all the night before. The Weasleys wanted to help, but from a practical point, there was nothing they could do to change the current course of events in Luna's life. Arthur had confirmed that Yaxley could take her to wizarding court if she refused to honor her verbal contract, with the outcome uncertain. They might take pity on her for agreeing to it in such a stressful time, but then again they might not and would then require her to enter into an Unbreakable Vow. Luna had asked Arthur to not tell Molly the whole truth if he could keep it from her without lying and he had agreed. Luna didn't want to deal with Molly's emotions about her having sex with Yaxley. 

The sharp tapping of a beak on Luna's window made her sit straight up in bed. It was an eagle owl, the sort favored by dark wizards. She reluctantly went to the window and opened it. The bird stared imperiously at her as if sizing her up, lifting its leg so she could remove the small scroll. She read, "Bath and breakfast await. I don't enjoy either one cold. Y." 

She nodded at the bird which took wing. She pulled on a long, pale green dress and some things to keep her feet warm, then grabbed her bag which had a few clothes and personal items and went downstairs. Both Weasleys were there having breakfast. "He owled me, so I'm going to go now." 

Molly threw her arms around Luna as if Luna was going off to duel Voldemort. "Be safe. Owl us if you need anything." She stared hard at Luna who nodded silently. 

Arthur looked at Luna sympathetically. "Stay as safe as you can and get out if you need to."

  


Luna arrived soon afterward at Yaxley's front gate. A house-elf in a neatly-pressed floral pillowcase greeted her, bowing politely, and after a brief, pleasant stroll up the drive, they arrived at the front door where Yaxley greeted her, wearing nothing more than his dressing gown and slippers. He had an amused look on his face which stirred her anxiety, despite her efforts to stay calm. He ran his fingertips around the edge of the neckline of her dress before moving his hand a bit lower to graze her nipple. She blushed and looked away from him. His voice was husky and teasing, "Best get used to having my hands on you. At least you're not trying to pull away though. Hike up your dress and have a seat." He gestured towards a large chair in the foyer. 

She did as she was instructed, clutching her bunched up skirt in her lap. 

"Now get your legs apart and put them on the arms of the chair." 

She looked at him desperately, but he gave her a lazy smile in return. "Come on now girl! You need to learn how to present yourself to me." He whispered, "When you come over to visit, I'll expect you to show me your pussy." 

Luna stared at the floor as she complied. Her anxiety was making it difficult to breathe normally.

"That's a good little witch. I enjoy looking at a sweet quim, and your little pout with its blonde curls makes me hard." He didn't share that also exerting his power over the shy girl added to his arousal. He knelt down in front of her and she squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaking at the edges. She felt his fingers gently spread her and his tongue sliding up and down her groove. His growly voice sounded disappointed. "You're not very wet this morning. I expect you to do better in the future. There's just a hint of saltiness too, but I don't mind that as much as you being dry. Stand up and come along." 

Luna was grateful to cover up and get out of the chair. She was silent with shyness as he brushed her long lace sleeve back and took her hand before leading her a brief distance to the staircase where they walked up to the second floor. She looked around as they ascended, "How many stories is your home, sir?" 

"Four. Three up and one down. You're welcome to wander around as you will when I don't require your company. You'd probably enjoy my library, astronomy tower and greenhouses in addition to the gardens. If there's something in particular you want to see just let myself or one of the house-elves know. The stream isn't quite deep enough to swim in, and it's pretty damned cold even in the summer since it comes out of the mountains."

A door in the hallway swung open as they approached. This bathroom was much like the other one, covered with mirrors, except that it contained a substantial bathtub. It was quite deep, much more than the one at the Weasleys’ home. It began filling rapidly as they entered. Yaxley shouted out, "Rixxie!" The floral pillowcase-clad house-elf appeared instantly. "Take the witch's bag into my bedroom." The elf seized it and disappeared. Yaxley stared at Luna expectantly. "Your dress is pretty but it doesn't need a soaking. On the other hand, you and I could use a bit of wash-up." He stepped up to Luna and began unbuttoning the row of small mother-of-pearl buttons which held her dress shut, peeling it off her shoulders and letting it all fall to the floor. She had nothing on underneath except mismatched socks and short boots which she quickly pulled off under the weight of his stare. He waved his wand, piling her hair up on her head to keep it from getting wet. 

He spoke gently. “Get into the tub.” He admired the views in the surrounding mirrors as she did so. He quickly stepped in behind her and sat down before she did. He stared up at her sweetly curved bottom (and another nearby area) and remarked, “Much as I like the view, I want you to sit on my lap and we’ll soak together.” She sat gingerly, trying to crouch forward in the tub so as not to come in contact with his intimate area any more than necessary, but he tugged her back so she landed firmly between his thighs. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face between her shoulder blades, nibbling gently, nipping at the back and sides of her neck. She squirmed and his soft chuckle made her more fearful. 

At that, Yaxley ran his tongue up her spine and she shivered as her nipples hardened. He noted that change from the mirrored walls and ran his hand up from her waist to grasp her left breast, smiling crookedly. Yaxley laughed, but it was not a cheery laugh to lift one’s heart. It was dark and lusty and foretold no gentlemanly conduct on his part in his dealings with the trembling young witch. 

Yaxley could see her blush. He paused a moment enjoying the sight of her, then crooned in her ear, “Since we’re cozy in this tub, I’ll wash you and then you’ll wash me, hmm?” She knew there was no question. He reached over and grabbed a sea sponge and soap which were sitting alongside the tub and began gently washing her, back and front, as she sat there, not daring to move. “Now get up on your knees, spread your thighs a bit. Mmm.” He started on her backside, sliding the sponge in long firm strokes down between her cheeks, taking his time before he moved on. She was very aware of him looking at the mirrored walls as he washed her front. He lingered in some areas which made her breathe rapidly and unevenly as she clutched the edges of the tub, but at last he was done. “Change places with me.”

She stood and hastily moved around behind him, then seated herself. He leaned back against her, smiling and rubbing his back against her breasts, watching her anxious expression in the mirrored walls. She averted her gaze and focused on washing his back, which he reluctantly sat forward a bit for her to do, finally reaching around to wash his chest, trying to avoid his nipples lest rubbing them with the sponge would incite some unwanted reaction from him. He got up on his knees and she quickly got the sponge around to his backside, closing her eyes and rubbing one cheek gingerly. She felt the sponge being tugged from her and she quickly released it, thinking he was going to wash the rest of himself, a task which she was more than relieved to let him complete. 

Yaxley spoke mockingly. “I seem to have dropped the sponge, so you’ll just have to finish washing me with your hands. I’ll teach you how to wash a wizard. Get a good lather before you grip me.” He caught her anxious reflection in the mirror and laughed again. “Little witch, would you prefer that the court at the Ministry of Magic forces you into an Unbreakable Vow with me, or would you prefer that this matter remain between ourselves?” He felt her shudder as she timidly extended a soapy hand near his hardening erection. “Stroke my cock nicely and clean it well enough that you will want to have it in your mouth later.” She didn’t notice what he had said, so fearful was she of being taken to court. She patted it with the lightest of touches and he put his hand over hers saying, “It needs to be gripped by your hand like it gets gripped when it’s between your thighs, up inside your sweet, tight quim. Slide your hand up and down and it will respond well to your affections.” She did as she was ordered. Yaxley might not have been blessed with at least average height for a wizard, but he had been more than typically well-endowed. “You're learning. Time to rinse, dry off and have a bit of breakfast. A morning of instruction and pleasure awaits you.”


	6. Breakfast

As they got out of the tub, Yaxley spoke. "I don't know how you're feeling but I'm both hungry and lusty. What say we take care of a bit of both at the same time?" 

Luna's eyes got wide and she looked both puzzled and alarmed which made Yaxley laugh. His rough voice was filled with suggestiveness. "Berries and whipped cream?" He stared meaningfully at her. "Sometimes things need to be whipped to get them in the condition I prefer before I devour them." He slowly ran his hand over her backside before adding, "Other times, a good spanking is all that's needed." He grabbed her arm, then gave her a moderately hard open-handed smack on her bottom.

Luna let out a cry and clutched her bottom with her available hand, trying to twist away from him. 

He grinned, "Aye. Skin as silky as cream and a handprint as red as a berry." A section of mirrored wall swung back, leading into a bedroom which he guided her into, his fingers still firmly holding her. He let go of her arm and in a commanding voice told her, "Lie down on the table." 

A narrow table had suddenly appeared in the bedroom, along with a smaller table next to it upon which there were many covered dishes. Although her bottom stung, she quickly got up on the padded narrow table and lay back, keeping Yaxley in her sight at all times as she did so. From his non-verbal spell she suddenly found her arms to be too heavy to move at all, although the rest of her could squirm around. 

Yaxley stood alongside her with his wand. "First a spell to remove any trace of the bathwater, then I'll settle on something to eat." A quick spell took care of the first issue, then the dish lids all rose up so he could see what was in each of them. He was evidently pleased by what he saw, giving a satisfied smile. 

He turned and stared at Luna who stared back in certainty that this wizard was far more wicked than she had ever imagined when she had agreed to his terms. Her anxiety was an aphrodisiac for Yaxley. She was his prey, trapped there with him. 

"I'm not fond of hair in my food. Bend your knees and spread your legs." 

When she obeyed him, he rendered her hairless from the waist down using a spell. With a feather-light touch, he ran his fingertip up one side of her pussy and down the other making her gasp. "Sensitive?" he asked. 

Luna nodded. 

"Good," he replied with a smirk. He waved his wand and a line of chilled whipped cream began flowing up out of its bowl and onto her most tender area. It felt like someone was putting snow on her very bare skin and she shrieked from the sensation. The whipped cream had a spell on it to stay highly chilled so even though she kept hoping desperately that it would warm from contact with her skin, it did no such thing, nor did it slide from where it was placed by his wand. He spoke aloud. "What sort of berries would go well with this pretty quim? Let's see -- there's strawberries, raspberries and blackberries this morning. A few of each will do." Another wave of his wand caused several berries to land on the field of whipped cream covering her mons on down to her taint. He sent a particularly large, icy strawberry to lodge itself into the entrance of her pussy. The table abruptly shortened so her toes were just at the edge and the height raised so he could comfortably scoop his hands under her buttocks and plant his mouth onto the cream and berries. He licked, sucked, and nibbled carefully as he worked on his breakfast. The opposing sensation of his warm tongue on her chilled parts made her want him to continue. He had not touched her clit, nor gone between her inner lips which were still covered in a very chilly layer. He stepped back and looked at her. 

"Please sir, I'm still cold down there." 

He knew she didn't want to say what she wanted him to do out of a sense of shame. He smirked. "Well is there something you want me to do to alleviate the obviously uncomfortable sensation of cold?" 

She stared between her knees at him, his sapphire eyes mocking her. "Yes. Please do more of what you were doing so you get all the chilly cream and fruit off me." 

His gravelly voice could hardly hold back his tone of amusement, "More of what I was doing? I don't understand. You'll need to tell me in great detail so I can make sure to do it correctly." 

Luna was near tears. "Please sir. I'm very cold down there and it's starting to ache from being so cold. Please remove the cream and fruit." 

"Tell me how, then." 

For a brief moment she thought of saying that she didn't care how he removed it, but realized that might create more of a problem. She was blushing up to her hairline as she whispered, "Please eat the cream and berries off." She lifted her hips slightly and looked pleadingly at him. "Please eat me. I want your mouth on me." 

He nodded and ran his tongue around his lips before bending down and sliding his tongue gently between her lips, very carefully avoiding her clit, tugging the strawberry out with his teeth and replacing it with the length of his tongue. She moaned in gratitude, but was still very aware of the small area which remained persistently chilled. "Please Yaxley." 

He grinned to himself as he continued to thrust his tongue into her. He was very aware of what he was doing. Nothing was accidental. Her begging became more persistent and she kept squirming around in an effort to get her clit up against his mouth. He gripped her ass cheeks firmly, holding her right where he wanted her, enjoying every moment of tormenting her as he continued and her moans and pleading became mixed with sobs of frustration. 

"Oh, you need some better warming down there?" He swiftly sucked the cream off her clit, but before she could enjoy the heat of his mouth upon her, he flicked his wand and a stream of warm oatmeal shot out of its bowl onto her. It was slightly warmer than body temperature but everywhere that the young witch was still cool, let alone cold, made the oatmeal feel like it was very much hotter than it really was and she began screaming from the sensation that it created. Yaxley laughed, knowing she was not really being hurt. He went to work on the oatmeal, which was only a very thin layer anyway, meant to provide him amusement rather than nutrition. 

He took his time licking the oatmeal off her and she writhed under his mouth, feeling both aroused and intimidated. The ability to move her arms was restored by Yaxley and Luna immediately sat up and glared at him which tickled his sensibilities even more. He said, "Would you like to have some breakfast?" 

"No. I don't want anything to eat." 

"Oh, but you will have to have something to eat. I can't let you go for the day without eating something. In fact, I have just the perfect thing." His voice sounded caring but Luna was not to be fooled. 

Her eyes got wide and she shook her finger at him, "I know what you want me to do! That's disgusting, wanting to stick your tadger in my mouth. I've never done it and it's just nasty to want me to do it!" 

“It's part of the sexual services that I expect you to provide. Believe me, if we take the contract to the Wizangamot and you try to convince them that sex doesn't include orally pleasuring me, every last male of that esteemed group would likely injure themselves in laughing so hard." His voice roughened, "Get on my bed." 

He was right behind her as she reluctantly obeyed him. He settled back against the padded headboard and beckoned to her as she lingered at the foot of the bed. "Come over and put your head in my lap, and your pretty mouth on my cock. I'm going to teach you how to suck cock. You'll need to kiss and lick and suck on it.” He took delight in seeing the blood drain from her face and the reluctance with which she moved towards him, her inner turmoil clearly showing in her wide eyes. “You seem to be slow to come to me. Shall my wand be of assistance in getting you started?” She moved more swiftly, albeit not by much, grasping his thighs and lowering her face over his intimate area. He took pleasure from the feel of her tears as they fell from her now-blushing face, moistening him before he felt her lips brush against him. Her tongue quickly pulled away at the taste of the drops of his fluid and she jerked back with a shudder and a sound of disgust, clasping her hands over her mouth, which both amused and displeased him.

His voice was mocking as he spoke, "Wizards have a saying that the prettiest witch is the one that's got a cock in her mouth." 

She glared at him, still keeping her mouth covered. 

His voice was harsh, indicating he would not put up with any disobedience. "Put your hands down and get back at it. Keep your teeth off my flesh and let your tongue and lips do some work." His voice softened slightly, "I'll go slow with you. I don't expect you to get it all into your mouth this time. Getting past your gag reflex may take time and I'd rather it was tolerable for you than have you throwing up." He stroked her hair as she started to swirl her tongue around on him. She gripped the base of his cock to keep him from shoving it all in, trying each time to slide her mouth down closer to her curled fingers. Although her actions were not particularly proficient, it was arousing enough for him to watch her losing her innocence. His cock became more swollen, and as she slid her mouth up and down on him, even though she was only taking about half of his length in, he started to breathe more heavily. Luna was paying attention to what she was doing, not paying attention to Yaxley's reaction. He suddenly wrapped his hand around hers and held her head down on him as his hips pumped mindlessly. His hot jets of seed spurted into her mouth, catching her completely off-guard. Yaxley, panting, let go of her and she ran for the bathroom, retching and coughing. He could hear her crying, and the sound of running water and spitting. 

When she came out several minutes later, Yaxley was resting on his side, smiling in satisfaction. "Alright, little witch, you can go for the day. I might want you tonight, but I might not want you until tomorrow. You do need a lot more practice at sucking my cock, but I'll make sure you have a good number of opportunities." He gave a cheeky grin as she scrambled into her clothes and grabbed her bag. Without a word she Apparated out of his bedroom. 


	7. The Apprentice

Luna arrived back at the Weasley's home. Arthur had convinced Molly to refrain from discussing Yaxley with Luna since it caused Luna great distress and Molly had reluctantly agreed. Luna found a note that Mr and Mrs Weasley had left in the kitchen --'Out for awhile -- back in a few hours.' Luna hastily went up to her room and changed her clothes. As she pulled her wand out of her bag, her hand brushed up against something cool and solid. Without looking she knew what it was. She dumped her purse out on the bed and saw five galleons which had not been there when she went to Yaxley's. Feeling disgusted and discouraged, she sat and let her tears of frustration come out. She was repaying a debt of honor; she didn't want to feel like Yaxley's whore.

Being too poor to contribute to the Weasley's household expenses weighed on Luna. She decided to go back to Diagon Alley for the rest of the day to search for work. It had been a week since she had been there. She had spoken to many shop owners, but as she had told Yaxley, nothing had come from her job search. When she had gone there before, she had avoided Ollivander's shop. There were so many memories associated with him, that she had been fearful about seeing him and having vivid recollections of the worst of it. However, Luna had found she was thinking often about Mr Ollivander in the past few days, and wanting to talk with him. She had not seen him since they were freed from the dungeon. She made up her mind to check and see how he was doing. 

  


The bell at the door of Ollivander's Wands jingled gently as she entered. She heard someone moving in the back of the shop as she approached the front counter. "Mr Ollivander -- are you here?" she called out. 

The elderly wizard with tousled white hair came out of the back room, his face splitting into a broad smile. "Luna! So wonderful to see you! I was just thinking about you this morning." His expression took on a distant look as if seeing something far away. "I hoped you might be by and the timing is perfect. I feel that I must talk with you." He flicked his wand and the sign on the door which read "Open" towards the street turned around to read "Closed." 

He beckoned to her. "Come on back into my shop. This front area has the finished products, but it's back here where the magic takes place." He gave a conspiratorial smile. She followed him back down the dusty hall through a tall, narrow door into a large but crowded room, filled with lengths of wood and large boxes of cores, all neatly sorted and exhaustively labelled. Luna quickly read part of a tag -- 'Oak; 14 inches; taken at noon midsummer with white-handled saw in Yorkshire grove number 8. Tree was known to have been struck by lightning on May eve and the branch was hit.' 

Ollivander paused at his neatly organized workbench, running his fingertips over a length of willow as he stood there. "The art of wandmaking demands an ability to combine one's intuition with very rigorous processes. Certain things must be accomplished in extremely precise ways, yet the wandmaker must allow the creation of each wand to be done in an intuitive manner in order to bring out the best attributes in each individual length of wood and in each individual core which have been selected." He peered intently at her and she felt as if he were gently probing her innermost mind. "You asked many insightful and deep questions during our time together. I believe you have what it takes to develop into a fine wandmaker if you apply yourself to it." 

He sighed and gently rubbed the back of one hand with the fingertips of the other before continuing. "You see Luna, I have no heirs, no close relatives to continue making wands. When I was imprisoned with you, I had time to think about my future and the future of the business. I have spent the time since I was freed getting the business back in order. I am the last Ollivander, and the family line will die with me. I don't want that to happen to the business though, as it provides such a crucial service for the wizarding world. I wish to have an apprentice but that combination of traits along with dependability is far too rare in this world. In fact, despite seeing every student who is headed to Hogwarts, I've found only three in the past sixty years. You are the best candidate. Is that something you might consider? I don't need your response immediately, but I would ask that you let me know when you have decided." 

Luna had been nodding as he had been speaking. "Yes, Mr Ollivander. I would very much like to be your apprentice. I promise to apply myself and do my best within the constraints of my promise to someone." 

Ollivander looked intensely at the young witch as he spoke. "Would that someone happen to be a Dark Wizard who is no longer in Azkaban?" 

She nodded silently, unable to meet his eyes. 

"Luna, I cannot begin to tell you how much I am indebted to you. I am aware that you made some sort of promise to him. I also accepted an offer he made me. It is something you must be aware of before you accept my offer. That same Death Eater -- Yaxley -- who came every day made the offer to me to help you and I when we were in the dungeon, if I would have him as a silent partner in my business at the end of the war and I agreed to it." 

Luna sighed and in her soft voice told Ollivander the details of the offer that Yaxley had made to her. Ollivander's eyes were wide, "But surely you are not going to bed with him, are you?" 

Luna spoke as she nodded, "It's what I promised him and I will continue to keep my promise." Ollivander's horrified expression was heartbreaking and Luna sought to reassure him. "Really, Mr Ollivander, he's been as polite as I could hope that someone with the Dark Mark on his arm would be. He's the person whose constraints I must follow. When he owls me, I have to go to him. Other than that, my time is my own and I will spend it as your apprentice." 

Ollivander's lined face lit up in a joyful smile. "I'm so very pleased that you've accepted my offer, Luna! Our busiest time of the year will be starting soon, so it will be good for you to see the process of wands picking their young wizards and witches. A large piece of it for me, is intuiting which wands to offer each child to see if there is a match to be made. It usually takes anywhere between one and eight tries, generally three or four." 

"Can you sometimes tell from the type of wand that matches up, what house the child is destined for?" 

"Rarely. Any yew wand, will go to Slytherin, but that's the only absolute which I have come across. I want you to start studying my notebooks to get a basic idea of the components of wandmaking. I'll get some Quick-Copy Quills. If it would be acceptable with you, I'd like to start your wages at fifty galleons a week, with raises every three months in your first year. As we go along, I'll start involving you more with the hands-on process as well as anything that arises in the day-to-day operation of the shop." 

Luna beamed rapturously at Ollivander. The prospect of wages pleased her immensely, but far more importantly, the shop felt like a place where she could find happiness in learning and creating. It felt like a home. 


	8. The Meeting

The Weasleys had requested the meeting but Yaxley had picked the pub. It was the same one he had found Luna in and it served his brand of whisky. He was impeccably dressed and sat in his usual spot. The Weasleys arrived a couple of minutes late. Yaxley could tell from their body language that there was tension between them. He would refrain from exploiting it unless they foolishly tried to manipulate him. He recalled what he had read in their files when he was at the top of the food chain in the Ministry of Magic. Molly was given to outbursts of emotion and willing to be confrontational, while Arthur was level-headed but not tough. They came over and sat down.

Yaxley's voice was calm, almost bored, despite his gravelly rasp and heavy accent. He decided to skip the social pleasantries and get to the point. "So you want to talk about the girl?"

"Her name is Luna!" Molly's voice was shrill and Arthur gave a slight wince, which Yaxley suspected was unpleasantly frequent. Mr Weasley placed his hand over his wife's and she calmed down enough to be quiet although she continued to glare at the Death Eater.

Yaxley's expression shifted from boredom to an unreadable mask and Arthur knew he'd best smooth things over. "Yaxley, Luna has become like a daughter to us, so we are concerned about her debt to you. Is there any way you would be willing to release her from it?"

Despite having spent time around him at the Ministry, Arthur had never seen Yaxley smile before, and in fact few had. It was the smile of someone who had just grabbed the Golden Snitch at the Quidditch World Cup, ensuring his team's victory. In fact, Arthur thought, it was the smile of someone who was not only holding the Snitch, but who had also bet heavily on himself.

Yaxley shook his head slightly and his expression again became unreadable. "No, no, no. I made that offer to her at Malfoy's with this outcome in mind. I'm not some schoolboy to be talked out of what I want. If you think you can make me an offer to cause me to reconsider, feel free to tell me what it is." 

"We don't have anything to offer, I'm afraid. We were just hoping you would do the decent thing for her." 

"The decent thing?" Yaxley's mouth quivered from the effort to continue speaking, instead of exploding in derisive laughter. "You've mistaken me for someone else, I think. I know the Dark Lord is dead, but I'm still the same wizard who wanted the Dark Mark burned onto his arm. I'm still a Slytherin, not a saint, and a sweet, juicy peach of a witch like the girl is not going to be tossed out of my bed on your hopes of my decency." His eyes crinkled with amusement as he chuckled and took a swallow of his whisky. 

Molly and Arthur both glared at him and Yaxley could tell that Molly was just a hairsbreadth away from pulling out her wand. Molly spoke, "If we find out that you're doing any sort of, of, of deviant things to Luna, there will be trouble!"

Yaxley sounded shocked, "Deviant things? I had no idea you were aware of the existence of such activities." 

Arthur stared stonily at Yaxley and Molly blushed up to her hairline. She knew she should not take the bait, but she was becoming very emotional and couldn't hold back. "You know you have a reputation for liking nasty sex! That's why you picked her -- because she's innocent and you can ruin her!" 

"Nasty sex? Tell me Molly, what is it that you've heard that I do?" 

She shook her head and glared at him. His face creased in a pleased smile and he stared deep into her eyes, "I had no idea dear Molly, that you had such an interest in my sex life. I think you've been giving it a bit of thought." He looked slyly at her. 

"Don't speak to my wife that way," Arthur hissed. 

"Ach, just an old barrister's habit. If one side brings up a new topic, then it's fair game for questioning by the other side. She seems to have some thoughts about my sexual practices, so I was simply exploring that, especially as she's declaring as a given fact that I have a desire to ruin an innocent witch with my 'nasty sex' practices." He shrugged at Arthur before looking over at Molly. His voice was soft and gently chiding, "You shouldn't make accusations about me that are based on rumors. Don't hope for finding out first-hand either -- I find you unfuckable." 

Mr Weasley was purple with rage and started to speak, but Yaxley stared at Arthur and leaned forward, hands clasped, as he then addressed the other wizard, "Let me give you a piece of advice Weasley, free of any obligation. I know you've been making what you thought were discrete inquiries with members of the Wizangamot about my deal with the girl, hoping that if it went to court that they would vote the way you'd prefer. I would suggest you stop." Yaxley noted with satisfaction that there was a surprised, albeit short-lived, expression on Arthur's face. He continued, "Some members of the Wizangamot have business that they wish to keep private, and if their problems come to light as a result of your probing, then it won't be me coming after you. They're not Dark Wizards and Witches. They're just typical magical folk who screwed up once and got caught. I just happened to notice and they appreciate my silence." 

Mr Weasley's voice was cold. "So you control the Wizangamot?" 

"No, no, no. At least not all thirteen voting members." Yaxley's smile and eyes were icier than Arthur's could ever hope to be. "My advice to you, Weasley -- never shake a curtain full of Doxies. You don't know what else might come flying out." 

Arthur couldn't help but nervously swallow from the threat which was very clear to him. Mr Weasley was also very aware that Yaxley likely knew a great deal more about him than he did about Yaxley. It could be taken as a given though, that any Death Eater who had survived as successfully as Yaxley was still able to exert some amount of influence somewhere.

Yaxley gave a patronizing smile. "Let me review some facts for you. The girl made a deal with me when she was underage. However, she started honoring her part of the deal after she turned seventeen. Since she was of legal age when she started repayment, that signifies adult acknowledgement of the verbal contract. I know perfectly well that if I had started bedding her when she were underage, I would be up on charges of things such as deception of a minor, and statutory rape owing to the age difference. She was seventeen years and three months old when I finally had her." A trace of a smirk played at the corner of his mouth and Arthur fought every instinct he had to pull out his wand and try to duel. He knew such behavior would cost him his job, possibly land him in Azkaban for a short stay, or end in his death. Yaxley was known to be a superb duelist, so all Arthur could do was glare in frustration. 

Arthur spoke with a satisfied tone, "At least the numbers of your colleagues are shrinking. One of your fellow Death Eaters apparently took his life last night." 

Yaxley raised an eyebrow innocently and looked at Arthur who continued, "MacNair was found hanged in his cell in Azkaban. No one knows how it could've happened." 

Yaxley shrugged and replied, "Aye. Life is just full of mysteries isn't it, Arthur?" He drained his glass and pushed himself away from the table. "If you have any more to say, just owl me. I think our business here is done." He stood up and Apparated back to his home. 


	9. Reflections and Action

Arriving home from meeting with the Weasleys, Yaxley was alone with his thoughts, recalling his past. He had been among the summoned who came to bear witness in the graveyard in Little Hangleton when the Dark Lord had pressed the Mark on Wormtail’s arm. Immediately after that disappointing gathering, he had made his plans for his own ascent within the ranks of his fellow Death Eaters. What The Boy Who Lived had accomplished was incomprehensible, but nonetheless undeniable. Now, there was nothing for Yaxley to do except figure out how to move forward in this new world. When he had been released from Azkaban, he felt as if he had no particular ambition for anything, simply being glad to be free to sleep in his own bed, eat delicious food, and finally have his sexual needs tended to, among other things.

Now though, after having more days of freedom, his ambition stirred within and he could understand Lucius wanting to build a future for himself. Having half-ownership of Ollivander’s business felt like a good investment. When he had followed up with Ollivander after being released from Azkaban, he had asked the wandmaker about Luna's potential. Ollivander thought Luna would be an excellent choice. Having Luna working as Ollivander’s apprentice felt like a solid business move for Yaxley. Rumor had it that Malfoy, in anticipation of Ollivander's demise, had invested heavily in a wandmaking business in Cornwall – some up and coming young wizard named Smedley who did not have a wandmaking lineage and who had apprenticed for two years in Bulgaria before returning home and hanging out a shingle. Yaxley knew that Lucius would need to make sure that Luna and Ollivander’s endeavor failed. Yaxley also knew that his partnership with Ollivander was known only to himself, Luna, and Ollivander. If Luna’s apprenticeship with Ollivander could be kept secret, that could provide an advantage. It was usually better to be viewed as weak by one’s competitor whether competing in a duel or in a business. The element of surprise was always useful in any sort of competition, especially that which could escalate into open conflict. He didn't consider Lucius a friend, despite their years together of serving the Dark Lord. At this point, Yaxley considered Lucius to be someone he was neutral towards, not wishing any harm to, but not offering any help to either. Yaxley had the feeling though that Lucius felt more adversarial towards him, and he was well on his guard in dealing with Malfoy. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Rixxie bringing him an owl from Ollivander that Luna had been by and accepted the position of apprentice. He sent a message, confirming to Ollivander that he would pick up half the expense of her initial wages and all of the raises in salary which Ollivander would find appropriate. Then he had sent for Luna with a plan in mind. There was something he needed to find out about. 

Luna arrived and presented herself, blushing as he knelt before her as she sat splayed out in a chair, running his tongue around her smooth pussy. He liked the taste of her, and the way she squirmed, and the little noises she tried to hold back as he persistently used his mouth. He decided to get her upstairs to his master bedroom which contained the larger portion of his deviant devices. They had no sooner entered the room and Yaxley started to close the door, than Rixxie came in, a brown owl balanced on her arm. "Master, the owl has a message." 

The old Death Eater groaned and removed the scroll, glaring at the bird. He read it, inhaling deeply with a dour expression. Yaxley straightened his clothes and glared at Luna as she pulled down the skirt of her dress to cover herself. “Behave while I’m gone. I don't now how long I'll be gone for but I expect you to be here when I return. You should spend time in the library to entertain yourself. Don’t pry into things.” He gave a meaningful look towards his cabinets and Apparated out.

Ignoring his direction to wait in the library, she had wandered around his manor and returned to his room. And so, it was in the late afternoon, that Luna found herself finally alone in the luxurious, decadent and dangerous bedroom of Death Eater Yaxley. Her apprehension struggled with her curiosity as she stared at his cabinets in his primary bedroom, with their numerous small drawers. She had accidently heard the Weasleys talking and Arthur was admitting to Molly that, yes, what she had heard about Yaxley's perverted nature was most likely true. Luna had not forgotten Molly's comment about the feather duster, although what she overheard Arthur saying hinted at Yaxley's proclivity for more painfully erotic practices. She knew that she should not pry, and would most certainly earn Yaxley's wrath if he were to find her disobedient to him, but still…

Well, the temptation became too much, especially after she had poured herself a glass of his port, which she mistook for wine, and followed it with a second. She reasoned that if she were to see what sorts of things were in his room before he’d use them on her, then she would have less to worry about when he did. That thought calmed her somewhat, but she could feel her heart beating in her chest as she opened the nearest cabinet. The drawers in that particular one, with their little brass knobs jutting out, lay ten abreast and thirty high. She started in the upper left corner and pulled the first one open. A pair of metal balls, the size of walnuts, with rounded bumps all over them, was what she found. The second drawer contained a pair of smooth metal balls, somewhat larger than the first pair. The third drawer contained four small covered tins. She gingerly opened them one at a time. They all seemed to be filled with the same slippery substance, sort of a cross between oil and beeswax. The fourth drawer was taken up completely by nine more bumpy metal balls in graduated sizes, ranging from a bullet up to a walnut, which had somehow been cleverly strung together on a sturdy piece of round braided black leather cord with a long loop at the end near the largest ball. She pulled it out to get a better look at it, and with a slight slur in her speech from the port, wondered aloud as she held it up, “What on earth does one do with such a thing?”

From behind her, she heard a pleased growl, “I’m so glad you asked, my dear.”

She dropped it in terror, pressing her other hand to her mouth. Yaxley kicked the door shut behind him. She could hear his boots on the marble floor, then silenced as he crossed the carpet to where she stood, still unmoving. He reached close by her and pulled open the third drawer. His growl was dark with menace this time. “You dropped my beads, girl. Bend over and pick them up.” 

She slowly bent over and as her hand grasped the mysterious object, Yaxley flipped up her dress and pinned her over with his weight, slowly running his hand up the side and back of her leg, coming to rest at the base of her bottom. He ran his rough thumb over it, moving more towards the center. “So you want to know, do you? It certainly would expand your horizons, along with something else, I’d daresay.” He laughed gruffly. “Did I not warn you to behave?”

She couldn’t answer. Her breath came in ragged gasps of fear.

He ran his thumb along the cleft of her cheeks. “Time for something somewhat new – for you at least. Over to the bed, and keep your dress hiked up so I can stare at your sweet arse, because that’s going to be where my cock goes next.”

Luna’s fear-filled mind was trying to deny what she had thought she had heard Yaxley say. She clutched the beads, kept her dress up and went to the bed; then hopefully decided she must have misunderstood, so she lay down on her back. She spread her legs wide apart, exposing herself and angled towards him, in hopes of placating him. Yaxley pulled out one of the tins from the drawer, setting it down on the nightstand. He smiled sardonically at her as he undressed. “I see you have a lot to learn – obedience being prime among your lessons. Did I not make it clear that your bottom is going to be the next hole for my cock?”

Her eyes widened, “I, I can’t. It’s, it’s not…” Her voice trailed off as she saw the look in his eyes and then she begged in earnest. “Please, no. Please sir, no. No. Not my bottom, noooo.”

In a heavily-accented whisper, he commanded as he continued to strip off his clothes, “Turn over.”

Shaking hard and moving slowly, Luna turned onto her belly. She felt Yaxley scoop his arm beneath her, lifting her hips as a pillow stuffed itself under her, raising her bottom to a height suited to his needs. Her dress peeled off swiftly with a nonverbal spell from Yaxley and dropped to the floor. She felt Yaxley reach over and pick up the strand of metal beads she’d taken from the drawer – it seemed so long ago to her when she had decided to look in the cabinet, and she tried to remember why she’d chosen to do so. Her thoughts were jerked into the present by the feel of something slick and cold pressing gently into her bottom. It wasn’t nearly as painful as she had feared. More pressing followed slowly, a second, third, and fourth time.

She had stopped crying and was gaining a bit of composure when the pressing began again. She gasped and winced as it passed inwards. She tentatively lifted her hand towards her backside.

“Luna.” There was a blend of amusement and warning in his growl which stayed her hand momentarily.

“Please Yaxley, don’t put in any more.”

She heard the smile in his voice as he replied, “If you can’t take this, you’ll have a dreadful time taking the full amount of me. As long as you are obedient, I'll go slowly. Rest assured my little witch, if you fight me, you will have immense pain and it won't be from a Cruciatus Curse.” He paused and added, “Your ass is mine.” He patted her gently. Her hand dropped back to the bed.

She felt the sixth well-greased bead pressing in and she began to cry out, panting and mewling.

His voice was soft and soothing this time. “Hush girl. Relax, shhh. It’ll be fine. Shhh. Yesss. Good girl. That one’s in now. Just one more.”

She turned her head back to try and see him, to reason with him, to get him to understand that this would be too much. When she saw the smirk on his face, she knew it was hopeless and turned back to the mattress, emitting a wail of frustration as much as of pain, as the last bead came to rest inside her. 

She noted he did nothing for a minute and she again turned her head to see him. He made eye contact with her and spoke. “I am contemplating the deliciousness of what I am soon about to have – my cock in your ass. I must say that the most beautiful witch in the world is whichever one has my cock in her mouth, but whichever one has my cock in her arse is a damned close second. Luna, you’re going to make me very happy. First, these beads need to be removed. Relax before I pull and you might enjoy the sensation.”

Yaxley tugged slowly, Luna shrieked fearfully, and in the hallway, Rixxie – who knew Yaxley’s behaviors—winced and fleetingly thought about finding another place to work.

Luna tried to turn away, but Yaxley was well-greased and amply ready. He had already pinned her legs apart with his. Now, he lunged forward and held her arms down. She could feel him rubbing himself against her puckered hole and she hysterically attempted to get away, but found she was held fast in his embrace.

“Calm down. Don’t fight me. Shhh, girl. Just relax and I’ll go slowly. Don’t fight me. Mmmm. There, there, shhh.” 

She forced herself to go as limp as possible. 

“Good girl. Yesss. There we go.”

As soon as she felt the tip pressing into her, she began struggling out of panic again, recalling how much bigger Yaxley was than MacNair and that even MacNair was as thick as a walnut.

She begged and wept and wailed as he slowly ground into her bottom. He moaned loudly as he slid his full, swollen length into her, which only heightened her fear. Then she felt him pulling back, only to once again slowly push into her. He nipped her shoulder and nibbled on her neck as he held her tightly as she wriggled, trying to get away from his cock. 

“Oh Merlin, Luna, you’re so sweet. I’ve got to go slow, or I’ll come as quick as a first-year. I want this to last forever. You are so sweet, so very sweet, my dear little witch.”

Yaxley’s words were little consolation to Luna who wanted nothing more than for him to be done using her. He went slowly for dozens more strokes, but eventually his rhythm began to gain a more typical speed. Luna was frightened, but she also realized she wasn't having pain like she did when MacNair raped her. This was a fullness, almost to the point of being unendurable, but not a searing pain of being torn. Panting, Yaxley growled low in her ear, “My witch likes this, doesn’t she?” 

Luna recalled his words of warning during their first coupling, replied with a quavery, “Yes.”

He hissed, "Tell me then." 

At that moment, the sensation of fullness shifted to pleasure, and began to overtake her. "I want, I want you, please, please," she was moaning and bucking. 

He ground himself into her, trying to distract himself from coming in order to prolong his pleasure and hers since he could tell she was responding the way he hoped she would. He watched her, no longer fearfully resisting, but relaxing into the sensations he was creating within her. She was writhing beneath him and he pressed his mouth onto her neck, tasting the light sheen of sweat rising there. Eventually, Yaxley began thrusting in short tight strokes as he clutched her, gasping in earnest, grinding his teeth, and grunting like a beast as they both climaxed.

They lay tangled together for some time before Yaxley slowly rolled onto his side. He grinned at her, summoning a glass of whisky to him. Lifting it high, he caught his breath enough to say, "Here's to many more times of my cock in your arse." 

Luna spent some time sprawled out, exhausted, limp. After awhile, she recovered enough to decide she wanted to shower and she staggered into the bathroom. She was relieved that the shower started. She didn't care if Yaxley had started it or if it started on its own whenever someone needed it. She gratefully stepped under the water, shivering despite its warmth. She glanced up to see Yaxley standing in the doorway, an amused look on his face. He joined her under the water, washing himself well, and his expression changed. His voice was harsh, but not loud. "That was your one and only time to disobey me and not be punished for it. I've allowed you one, and only one time of disobedience and getting away unscathed. Remember that the next time you think to go against what I tell you to do, especially in my home and most especially with my personal property." A small smile appeared on his face. "I'd guess you ache a good deal, but I chose to not make you bleed. Disobey me again, and you'll find my cock in your arse to be a very ugly experience. I can hurt you far more than MacNair did." He pulled her close and kissed her hard, one hand gripping her ass, as the other held the back of her head. His kiss went on as frantic thoughts went through her mind. She stepped back as soon as he let go, bumping into the wall, not looking at him. She had difficulty staying steady, due to the combination of two large glasses of port and Yaxley's attentions. Her head was swimming. Once again when he turned the water off, a jet of warm air streamed over her to dry her off. 

He studied her as he dried her. She had started shaking again, holding onto the wall with one hand to steady herself. He asked, "So tell me. Why did you decide to go looking in my cabinet when I told you to not be doing that?" 

As they walked back into the bedroom, Luna explained her reason to him and he reflected thoughtfully. He found it reasonable to want to have an idea of what might be getting used on her in his bedroom activities. It wasn't a matter of being defiant, rather she sought information so she could try and prepare herself. It was one more thing he decided he liked about her, wanting to be prepared -- that, and she was honest and didn't try to make excuses to him. "I notice you've helped yourself to my best port. It is quite tasty, but I think you may have had more than you can comfortably tolerate. Did you think it was wine?" 

Her voice was very soft. "Yes. I had two of those glasses." She pointed to the empty glass which showed traces of the port.

Yaxley laughed, "That's a water goblet, which is larger than a red wine glass, which is larger than the sort of glass which port is usually served in. You've had a good bit of alcohol today, probably as much as I've had but I doubt you're at all used to it. I think you'd best stay here until you've sobered up considerably. If you try to Apparate you'd be likely to splinch yourself, and that wouldn't do at all. Make yourself at home but stay away from my liquor." He paused, watching her wobble gently as he continued to dry her off. 

A flick of his wand started a record playing on the gramophone. Luna commented with surprise, "That's different. I've never heard that music before." 

"Aye, well, it's the only thing about Muggle customs that I found likeable. There's a shop in Knockturn Alley that sells Muggle music on records. They convert Muggle tapes and discs to records. I have quite a collection. It was one thing I missed a lot in Azkaban. They've done away using Dementors as guards so it's a different experience than it used to be. This last time, I just kept thinking about what I missed the most. Not having a wand and being able to do magic was the most aggravating thing, then the lousy food, then not getting laid, and not having my music. Still, it was a lot better than having Dementors. But I plan on not going back." He paused, "Not that I promise I'll be an entirely law-abiding citizen and all that shite." He shook his head, but there was a twinkle in his eyes. 

Luna nodded solemnly, "That would be like expecting a Heliopath to take up swimming." 

Yaxley laughed, then gently guided her back to the bed, tucking her in. It was almost dinner time, so he had Rixxie bring up the food to the bedroom, serving them dinner in bed. He changed the music and decided to feed Luna when he noticed she was drunk enough to have trouble cutting up her prime rib. "Have you ever had this much to drink before?" he asked in an amused tone.

Luna gently shook her head, making her long curls sway, as she chewed and swallowed. "No, sir. I tried a sip of whisky once, but I don't think it made me feel like this." 

A moment later Yaxley noticed her eyes had gone half shut, and he decided to let her get some sleep. He slid her down from being propped up against the headboard, to resting flat. He continued his meal, enjoying the music, and the sight of the lovely, naked young witch in his bed. It was certainly better than Azkaban. 


	10. Lunch with Lucius

Luna yawned and stretched as she slowly woke up. Her head hurt like it never had before and her mouth felt as if a cluster of dust-bunnies had sheltered there overnight and gone on to overstay their welcome. The light in the room felt too bright and as she pulled the pillow over her eyes, she heard a familiar low-pitched chuckle. "Your first hangover, I take it. I have something to beat it back with. Let me help you sit up enough to swallow comfortably." 

Luna kept her eyes pressed shut tight, abandoning the pillow, as Yaxley slid his arm under her back to guide her to a sitting position. "Open your mouth, my little witch and I'll give you a spoonful of a potion to clear your head." 

Luna opened her eyes suspiciously, making sure it was a spoon that he was going to put into her mouth. Satisfied he wasn't trying to trick her, she let him slip a spoonful of a thick, bright yellow liquid in her mouth. She was pleasantly surprised that it tasted like lemon custard. 

Yaxley smiled as he announced to Luna, "It's late morning. We have a lunch date with Lucius Malfoy in a little while today. I have some business to discuss with him, so you won't be privy to all of our conversation, but I want to show you off. Wear something sexy, nothing underneath."

She looked at him, alarmed.

"Don't worry. He won't get to do anything but look. I'll enjoy being out with you though. All of my friends and acquaintances like to look at pretty witches who aren't wearing a lot of clothing. It's a habit most Dark Wizards have, so best get used to it. The fact that we own up to it sets us apart from the 'nice' wizards." He grimaced like he'd been squirted in the face with bubotuber pus as he spoke the word 'nice'. 

Luna paused, "Did anyone you might consider showing me off to ever use me when I was in Malfoy's dungeon?" She felt strange about the idea to begin with, being a decoration on an old Death Eater's arm, but the idea of spending time around those who had abused her made her distinctly queasy. 

"Possibly," he shrugged. "You'll be with me, so they'll keep their hands to themselves." 

She swallowed hard and stayed silent, fighting back tears, her eyes fixed on the bottle-green duvet as she sat in bed. Most of her memories of her time in the dungeon were not highly traumatic, a fact for which she was grateful. Nonetheless, there was one event with enduring memories she was presently recalling which came about from the savage actions done to her while she was a prisoner. She remembered not feeling well after the battle at Hogwarts and going to the Infirmary where Madame Pomfrey had broken the news to her. Poppy gently requested Luna's permission to speak with Professor Flitwick as her head of house. Luna gave her permission and they had conferred about her delicate condition. Luna wanted to complete her studies and graduate and so, Professor MacGonagall did a series of transfigurations which kept Luna's waistline appearing small, even as her pregnancy progressed. The child was born in the Infirmary a few months later. The rosy-cheeked baby girl had white-blond hair. Arrangements for adoption into a half-blood family had been made. As she sat there in Yaxley's home, Luna recalled what she had heard in the dungeon. "No, she's not fresh anymore, Lucius had the singular honor of first blood since it's his place." The comment was followed by raucous laughter from several male voices and other comments which she couldn't recall. 

Yaxley stared curiously at her as a tear slid down her cheek. "What's going on? What's got you upset?"

She shook her head, not wanting to share that very intimate piece of her life with him. 

His Occlumency served him well and as he discerned what the salient facts were, his expression changed briefly. "I know Severus came to see you sometimes. Was he trying to help you release it before it was too far along?" 

Luna shook her head. "When he realized what was going on, he offered that, but I turned down his offer. He ended up bringing me potions for pregnant witches. It was also part of the reason I was willing to accept your deal, so both Ollivander and I could stay rather healthy despite our imprisonment." She was looking increasingly distressed as more memories crowded in. She had named her daughter after her mother, but wasn't sure if the adopting family continued to call the infant, Pandora, or if they had changed it.

"To your knowledge, did Lucius ever find out?" Yaxley's pattern of speech slipped back into the inquisitorial barrister style which he was accustomed to from his training and his work of many decades. 

She shook her head silently, realizing at the same time that her head no longer ached. Her gentle gaze met his dark blue eyes which studied her intently, various scenarios running through his mind. He pursed his lips slightly. Possibly she'd had Lucius' child from the mental image he had picked up from her, possibly Draco's -- that white-blond hair was a hallmark of Malfoy blood. But what if the father had been another Death Eater? He scanned his mental list for the blonds among their numbers. Rowle was blond but had a preference for other wizards, so he would have been unlikely to have a go at Luna; still, Rowle infrequently had been known to use witches for the pleasure of pure brutality. Yaxley had two older brothers and a handful of nephews, most of whom had taken the Dark Mark, but he knew it would've been very out of character that any among them would've raped Luna. Thus, likely fathers comprised a very short list. Yaxley's money would be on Lucius. 

Yaxley knew that if Lucius had fathered a child and it could be proven, then that child could potentially upset the Malfoys' arrangements and plans. Pureblood children created outside of a marriage contract had legal rights, and wizarding law did not allow them to be cut out of the genetic estate which they came from. The baby could potentially fracture the Malfoy estate and holdings, leaving Draco with only half as much as anticipated. Yaxley knew that the Lovegoods were not listed among The Sacred Twenty-eight, but if Luna's lineage could be traced back for five generations without a Muggle in the mix, then the law would accept her child as Pureblood for heritability purposes if the father's family was on the roll of The Sacred Twenty-eight.

"Yaxley, may I ask if you and Lucius are good friends?" She had become wary, not wanting to say much in case of a strong alliance that she hadn't been aware of. 

He replied, "There's a long-standing enmity between our families going back a few hundred years. Lucius and I were willing to work together in following the Dark Lord, but now that he's dead, Lucius and I wanted to meet and size each other up, so to speak. We each want to decide if we can be allies in some circumstances, or if it's back to business as usual. Lucius is sly and slippery. I don't trust him, but I'm willing to meet with him and hear him out. He requested this meeting. And feel free to order whatever you want for lunch. Malfoy's buying." He stared at her, "If you want to not come along, I won't press you to join me. I'll just tell Lucius that you're too ashamed to be seen on the arm of someone as old as myself -- he'll buy that." 

Luna stared at the carpet momentarily, "I don't really have anything like you seem to want me to wear." 

Yaxley grinned as the double doors on a large armoire opened wide, revealing a selection of witch's clothing. He nodded, "Help yourself. It's all your size." 

The armoire was full of beautiful dresses that enticed her with their colors, their fabrics and their styling. She approached it and reached in to select a soft, embroidered periwinkle dress with long flowing sleeves and a wide cinched waist. Yaxley flicked his wand and the dress flew off the hanger and onto Luna. The parts of Yaxley's suit came out of his closet and quickly covered him, as his hair braided itself. Stockings with a garter belt, and high heels found their way onto Luna. They were both ready in a matter of minutes. Luna checked her reflection in the mirror inside the armoire door, running her fingers through her hair. She Transfigured a pair of earrings to match the color of the dress, and added a sparkly bracelet to complete her outfit. Yaxley smiled as he watched. He was not about to tell her that the fabric of all the dresses in the armoire were specially charmed by a complex piece of magic which rendered them invisible to him when worn. He brushed one of her long curls off her breast with his fingertip for a better view. He took her arm, "I'll Apparate us. Let's go." 

  


In the quiet, richly-appointed restaurant, Lucius rose elegantly to greet them. He nodded pleasantly at Yaxley, "Good to see you again, Yaxley."

"Hello Lucius." Yaxley pulled out a chair for Luna to sit in next to him. 

Malfoy's gaze moved languidly as he looked at Luna, lingering on her, as if he were wishing Yaxley would vanish and a bed would appear. "Miss Lovegood," he purred, "it's such a pleasure to see you again." He ran his tongue briefly over his upper lip.

"Hello, Mr Malfoy," she replied, edging her chair closer to Yaxley. 

They were briefly interrupted by three menus flying over to their table. Luna noted there were no prices listed on her menu. They made their selections by tapping three times on the desired items. When the menus flew away, their lunches began to appear, one course after another. 

Lucius addressed Yaxley as they all began on their meals. "How about if you and I get down to business first?" 

Yaxley nodded and cast a Muffliato spell to conceal the discussion between the two Death Eaters. Luna sat quietly, eating and looking around. There were a variety of languages being spoken at different tables, many which she didn't recognize. All the patrons appeared to be wizards and witches. Some were dressed in simple clothing which was made of obviously high-quality fabric, others were dressed more lavishly. A group of wizards whose clothing and mannerisms resembled eighteenth century dandies, were speaking French. At another table sat a wizard who Luna estimated was old enough to be Yaxley's father. He had a beautiful witch on each side. They were both blonde, immaculately coiffed and attired, and their gazes never strayed from the wizard. Luna wondered if he had them Imperio'd. The décor was elegant as well, nothing like The Leaky Cauldron or Madame Rosemerta's, let alone the Hog's Head. Clearly, Lucius felt at home in the posh environs. 

The Muffliato was broken and the Death Eaters became audible once more. A quartet of different desserts hovered over their table. Lucius gestured to Luna to pick one, Yaxley took another and Lucius made his selection. Lucius spoke casually, "I'm working on trying to get back on the Board of Governors at Hogwarts, so I went there yesterday. It was very interesting. I spent some time speaking with Madame Pomfrey. She of course, has no recollection of our chat, but I've learned over the years that the infirmary and the library are the two best places for finding bits of odd but useful information." Luna noticed that suddenly Yaxley was sitting very still, as if Stunned but held up in his chair. Lucius voice hissed at Luna and his eyes narrowed. "I was very interested to learn that a student gave birth to a girl with white-blonde hair." 

Luna shivered. Yaxley remained Stunned.

Lucius continued smoothly, "There would be possible problems and possible benefits if that infant you gave birth to were to have been sired by either myself or my son. Draco denies he ever fucked you though, so that shrinks the list of fathers considerably." He stared at Luna as if she were both a problem that he wished he could eliminate and a desirable witch that he'd enjoy sticking his cock into. He knew that if he could make her think he was willing to kill the child, then she could be leveraged into undermining Yaxley. Killing the child would simplify the inheritance issues and leave the estate intact for Draco. It would also please Narcissa who was known to be more than a little jealous. Lucius had promised Narcissa after the battle at Hogwarts that he would be faithful to her and they would be a cohesive family but the presence, albeit unseen, of a Malfoy bastard, would have repercussions in the established family unit. Then again, he had made that promise to Narcissa with no serious intention of keeping it. He needed a mistress who would be absolutely discreet, someone with something to lose who would give him what he wanted. If she had to give it unwillingly, well, that just added a bit more spice to it. There was something about fucking unwilling witches that he enjoyed. His eyes narrowed and he sneered, "How much do you value your child's well-being?" 

Luna looked startled and horrified by the question. "I have no simple answer for that, Mr Malfoy. I gave up my baby..." 

"Our baby." Lucius' voice cut across hers sharply. 

"I gave her up and I just want her to have a better life than I could give her." Luna found herself wishing she was sure enough of her dueling skills to challenge Lucius. 

Lucius smiled unpleasantly. "Perhaps you and I could reach an agreement, thereby sparing the child from the problems that could come upon her if you don't cooperate with me. I have no doubt I could get the adoption voided and claim her myself. However, I doubt you would want her to be raised in my household." His eyes were glacial blue as he continued, "I believe you have an arrangement with Yaxley." 

Luna's eyes widened and she silently nodded. 

"Then, you should have no trouble making your cunt available for me to use. You'll show up when and where I tell you to and you'll damned well keep your mouth shut about it all."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." 

Yaxley returned to consciousness and looked suspiciously at Lucius who said, "Lunch must've been too rich for you. You nodded off for a couple of seconds." 

Yaxley knew he'd been Obliviated and Stunned since he had lost track of time. Still, it was best to hold his temper and his words and find out from Luna what had gone on while he was unaware. He kept his silence, noting that Luna looked troubled and Malfoy had an increased air of arrogance. Dessert was finished and they cordially went their separate ways, Yaxley filled with furious curiosity, Lucius filled with sadistic anticipation, and Luna filled with anxiety and cheesecake. 


	11. Background Bits

Upon returning home, Yaxley spoke suspiciously to Luna. "What did Malfoy do to me, and more importantly what was he needing to hide?" 

She explained what had transpired, adding, "Please help me. I don't want to go to his bed, but I don't want harm to come to Pandora either." 

Yaxley nodded, thinking and planning. "I'll work on it. By the way, are you on a potion so you don't get pregnant?" 

"I ordered one from the apothecary with some of the galleons that were placed in my purse. I wasn't on anything the first time with you though. I hadn't expected to have sex with anyone." 

"Well, keep an eye on your calendar. If you find out you are pregnant, let me know. I'd be willing to provide for the wean. I don't have any heirs." 

She stared in shock at him for a moment. He was also surprised that he said such a thing to her. Such impulsive behavior was very uncharacteristic of him, but fortunately it had been infrequent and only happened around Luna. Still, it disturbed him, not that he wanted to take back what he had said, but the impulsivity bothered him. Luna's soft voice was gently curious, "Yaxley, were you ever married?"

He sighed, "Aye. You could say I was. We went through the ceremony. It wasn't exactly an arranged marriage, but our families had been talking about it for a very long time. We were friends but not lovers. She liked women as much as I do. It helped her hide her personal life from her family and I didn't mind. We each had our own personal lives which a lot of Pureblood couples do anyway."

"What happened to her?" 

"She was on holiday in Romania and somehow caught dragon pox. It killed her."

"Did anyone ever try to make trouble for her since she had to keep her personal life under wraps?"

Yaxley grinned broadly and laughed. "Aye. Lucius found out and he thought he could blackmail her. He wanted her in his bed for 'something different,' as he put it. However, she hit him with a spell that ripped him several new holes where the sun couldn't shine. She said his arse, 'looked like a bloody Swiss cheese.' He had to get patched up at St Mungo's which is one reason that he donates such large sums to the place. It keeps the staff quiet." He paused and smiled, showing deep dimples in both cheeks. "Lorinda and I were both on the Quidditch team, Slytherin, of course. I was a Seeker and she was a Beater. She was a good-looking witch and a fierce fighter -- she was a Death Eater too. Not many witches made the cut. I loved her like a sister, and I miss her."

Luna shyly asked, "Have you ever been in love, like romantic love?"

Yaxley nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "Aye. I had a mistress and I was crazy in love with her. We were together fifteen years, from the time I got married up until she was killed." His eyes narrowed and his voice became more harsh. "Valdora died in the war before the Dark Lord met Potter for the first time. We were attacked by two wizards from The Order of the Phoenix who were after me. She and I both fought back. She was killed by one of Molly Weasley's brothers. It crushed my heart when she died. That was over fifteen years ago. I haven't looked for love since. Sex, yes, plenty of that, but not love." He had a grim expression as he recalled his loss. "I'm sure that Arthur Weasley could give you an extensive list of those I'm alleged to have killed. However, if his list includes any witches, you can tell him his list is incorrect. It isn't that I wouldn't kill a witch if I needed to, but I simply never have."

He went on, "Some think I killed my parents when I was young." He shook his head. "My father killed my mother. He was crazy brutal towards her. Before I started Hogwarts, it wasn't unusual for my brothers and I to go into the house and find him pinning her down on the dining room table with a wand at her throat, screaming at her in a blind-drunk rage. When I was fourteen and home for the summer, he finally killed her. I saw him do it." 

Yaxley and Luna sat silently together, each with their own thoughts. He cleared his throat and changed the subject, "Valdora was a Ravenclaw. Were all your family in Ravenclaw?" 

She nodded, glad to move off the topic of violence and killing. She was not about to ask what had become of his father. "Yes, both my parents and their parents and their parents before them were all Ravenclaw."

He nodded and spoke. "Don't you have an apprenticeship to be working on?" 

"Yes, of course, with Mr. Ollivander." 

"How about if you go do some of that until five and come back here for dinner and something else?" 

She beamed at him. "Thank you!" 

"Head on over, then and I'll see you back here in a few hours." 

She grabbed him and kissed him which he wasn't expecting, but he held her in place and gave her a lingering kiss before he let go. She Apparated away, and he was left to make plans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer.


	12. Pinches

Lucius thought it had been interesting to have lunch with them. He was sure he would be able to exploit Luna in a variety of ways, and continue to uphold his long family grudge against anyone named Yaxley. One of his best-kept secrets was the murder of Lorinda Yaxley. Yes, it was Dragon Pox which caused her death, but no one knew where she had gotten it from. When Lucius' father, Abraxas was stricken with the deadly malady, Lucius had very carefully taken some skin scrapings at a distance by magical means, storing them in several vials which were each encased in wax. It had not been too difficult to track down Lorinda over in Romania where Lucius had friends who could assist him. Wearing a good-quality Invisibility Cloak and using a Disillusionment Spell at night, made it easy to follow her. A non-verbal spell opened the vial and sent the cloud of virulent dust to land on her hands, unnoticed as she left the restaurant. He had his revenge on her, plus, it surely caused her husband some grief, both of which gave him great satisfaction. 

He still had five vials of the deadly particles left, all of which were carefully stored in a secure room only accessible though his dungeon. 

  


Luna arrived cheerfully in Diagon Alley a few doors down from Ollivander's Wand Shop. She had wanted to look in the window of Madame Malkin's before going in to see Ollivander. She stood at the large storefront windows for a few minutes, admiring the display. The young witch turned to go to Ollivander's and nearly bumped into Lucius. Luna stepped back quickly, eyes wide and heart pounding. He cast a Muffliato spell before he spoke in case she screamed. "Hello Miss Lovegood," the blond Death Eater smiled, "What a delightful pleasure to find myself in your company again so soon." He stroked the head of his cane as he eyed her in a way to make her feel as intimidated as possible, glad that he always had a spy in Diagon Alley; the one today had alerted him to Luna's arrival. 

"She spoke firmly, "I have to go see Mr. Ollivander. I have an appointment with him now, so he's expecting me." She tried to glare at him in an intimidating way, but she wasn't very good at it. Her attempt amused him. It was rather like a rabbit stomping its foot when facing a tiger -- a very hungry, cunning and determined tiger.

Lucius smirked, "Don't tell me you're servicing Ollivander! It's bad enough that you're tending to Yaxley's withered old tadger, but if you're tending to Ollivander's as well, you surely must have some sort of fetish for aged wizards. I suppose I could take an Aging Potion if that would increase the odds in my favor of getting you into my bed." His tone was openly mocking. "However, I really think you need to try one who can still drive it in hard." He suddenly grasped her wrist and ran her hand up and down on his crotch. "You'd like that up inside you, wouldn't you?" he hissed maliciously. 

She tried to pull her hand back, but he wrapped his other arm around her and Apparated. 

  


Luna looked around at where he had brought her. A sudden rise of nausea came and she fought to quell it. She stepped back from him as she swiftly rummaged around in her purse. 

"You'll get it back before you go," he said. Lucius stared at her, enjoying the rising look of fear on her face as he ran his manicured fingers over her wand. He continued, "I thought bringing you back here might help you feel more -- at home -- as it were," Lucius' voice was cool and mocking. "You've been away from my dungeon for far too long. Don't worry, I won't let you get bored this time. I've added some toys we can use. We'll spend a bit of time together today, then you'll be free to go. I have no intention of keeping you from the wrinkled old cock you crave. In fact today, I think I'll just play with you a bit, and then I'll send you on your way. Don't think though that our get-togethers will continue to be nearly as pleasant in the future. I'm simply willing to be nice for once." 

Luna suddenly found herself disrobed. A sex swing made of woven black leather straps lowered nearby from the ceiling. His tone was curt, "Get on and lie back." She watched him cautiously as she sat on the edge and scooted back. More leather straps appeared, wrapping around her arms and legs, pinning her tightly flat. She felt the swing start to separate at her feet, splitting all the way up to her ass and her legs were spread wide apart. She was able to lift her face enough to see Lucius standing between her legs, undoing his codpiece. She recoiled to the miniscule amount that she was able.

A group of narrow clothespins appeared, floating over her belly as he stood between her legs. Lucius plucked one after the other out of the air and began applying them side-by-side to her outer labia. They then folded back onto her thighs. She fought from crying out, and her noticed her struggle, as he enjoyed increasing her burden of pain. Her breathing was faster and there was a light layer of fear-sweat on her forehead. He was pleased to see a couple of tears but he knew he would not be satisfied until he heard her plead before he let her go. He hungered to hear her beg. He wanted every memory he would make with her to be worth saving in his Pensieve, to be enjoyed at his leisure. 

He rolled an inner lip between his finger and thumb as he watched her, then decided to move things along. One at a time, he began applying the clothespins to her tender inner lips. He had only put two on when she began whimpering. Two more and her tears flowed freely as she still fought to not beg, knowing it was what he wanted. He finally finished covering her inner lips, but her clit remained untouched. He lightly stroked his fingertip over it and she bucked in response to the sensation that coursed through her. His voice was low, "Pain and pleasure, my dear. Pain and pleasure. You should ask Yaxley about his predilections sometime soon if you haven't realized them yet. You may find my deviancies are very much like his, so you may as well learn to service me too." He chuckled. 

The remaining clothespins disappeared and in their place there appeared one, shiny and toothed. Pinching it open, he let it snap shut, repeating the action half a dozen times. It reminded her of a crocodile. "What would you give to not have this applied?" Lucius asked softly as he looked down at her.

Even in her pain, she could tell he was toying with her. He was going to do it, no matter what. It wouldn't matter what she said. "There is nothing I can offer you," she choked out tearfully." 

"Quite right," Lucius replied dryly with a shrug. He opened it, positioned it and let it snap shut causing a full-throated scream of pain to burst out from the young witch, followed by her begging him to take it off her. He could not wait a second longer and thrust his swollen, demanding cock inside her as he hung onto the chains suspending the sex swing. He slammed her spread pussy against him, crashing into her over and over as her tortured, wailing screams filled the air. "Beg, bitch," he hissed at her, but she was incoherent with pain and fear, so he had to satisfy himself with the sounds she was making, as well as the sight and feel of her as he continued to brutally use her. 

Finally his balls tightened, shooting hot ribbons of cum into her, then he let go of the chains and staggered back a couple of steps into the chair he had positioned to sit in afterward. He continued to listen to her cry in pain, savoring the sounds as if she was putting forth a fine piece of music as his cum dribbled out. He glanced at his pocketwatch, noting it was nearly dinnertime, knowing Narcissa would be expecting him upstairs at the dining table. With the regretful thought that it was over too soon and that fun never lasted nearly long enough, he used his wand to undo the bindings on Luna and set her upright despite the tendency of her knees to try buckling. He redressed her with a flick, binding her hands behind her back with her purse containing her wand stuck between them, and Apparated with her to Ollivander's doorstep, where he immediately turned and Apparated away. 

She collapsed on the shop's front doorstep which pushed open as she fell against it. "Mr Ollivander!" she cried out from the floor. 

"I'm back here, Luna!" the wandmaker replied. 

"Please come help me, sir!" She struggled to her feet as he came out from the back, the clothespins hidden under her dress, clacking together with each pain-filled movement. When he saw her, whimpering, disheveled and weeping, Ollivander's eyes grew wide with horror. "Please undo my hands," she begged and he hastened to do so. Dropping her purse and grasping her wand, she limped to the loo in the hallway, where she wiped the rest of Malfoy from her thighs and tried without any success to remove the clothespins. Her frustration added to her tears, knowing she could not ask Ollivander for help.

"Who did this to you?" Ollivander called from the other side of the door. His voice shook with fierce outrage. "Was it Yaxley?" 

Luna swiftly made it clear to Ollivander that it was Lucius and not Yaxley who had abused her. "Please get Yaxley for me or take me to his home." 

"Alright! I'll poke my head in through the Floo and see if he's at home. Don't worry, I'll find him wherever he is. You keep doing whatever you need to in there." 

Ollivander was able to quickly get the attention of a house-elf who summoned Yaxley to come see what the wandmaker wanted. The look on Ollivander's face and the tone of his voice told Yaxley more than the words, "Luna's here and she urgently needs you." 

Yaxley appeared in the wandmaker's shop as Ollivander was getting straightened back up from bending down at the fireplace. "Where's my girl?"

Ollivander pointed to the bathroom door which Luna had started to open when she heard Yaxley's voice. She fell into his arms gasping, "Lucius took me but I need you to undo what he did. Please take me home -- to your home." 

He Apparated with her. She found herself in Yaxley's bedroom and he laid her onto his bed. "What did he do? What do you need me to do?" Still shaking from pain, she lifted her dress. Yaxley swore loudly in Gaelic before using a Scourgify spell to remove the rest of Malfoy. He then summoned a wooden box containing a variety of potions and Accio'd the two he wanted. He first gave Luna a sedative to calm her fright and another potion to help ease her pain. Lucius had used a very good sticking charm Yaxley had to admit as he worked on how to remove the clothespins, trying one spell after another. The old Death Eater finally figured out the counteracting spell. He removed them as gently as possible, but she was so tender that the process was making her shriek with each one despite the potion. He had to admit to himself that she had become a very tempting sight -- disheveled, in need of help, and so wet that her abundant juices ran down over her wrinkled, brown hole. The scent of her pussy juice was making it hard for him to concentrate on his delicate task and his cock was as stiff as he could ever recall it being. 

He silently acknowledged that Lucius' clothespins were every bit as good as the ones in his cabinet with its many little drawers, but the sticking charm was exceptionally good. Yaxley was one to give credit where credit was due despite personal animosity. Yaxley also had a good idea that Luna would be a frequent target for Lucius. He knew Lucius was never going to forget the sight of Narcissa enjoying some painful pleasures under Yaxley's hands during a Dark Revel. Never mind that Narcissa had approached Yaxley to begin with, and that Lucius was busy with some Muggle-torture at the gathering. It was enough that Narcissa was in the midst of waves of orgasms when her wayward spouse heard about what was going on and stormed into the small room throwing drunken curses until some other Death Eaters subdued him and sent him home. Yaxley figured Lucius' massive ego had never recovered, having stated on numerous occasions how it was nearly impossible for Narcissa to come and that he was the only one who could bring her to that point of ecstatic release. Hah!

At present, Luna was still slightly tearful and moaning. Yaxley had given her a light dose of the potion for pain, enough to bring the sensation down from extreme to moderate. The clothespins had left heart-shaped welts behind upon being removed. He massaged her pussy juice around on her bottom hole as she laid spread open. "It still hurts, Yaxley." Her voice was soft and pleading, wanting help. 

"I've just the thing for it." 

"Will it make the pain go away?" 

"It'll distract you from it. I'm going to use your bottom again. Turn over." 

She looked at him in dismay. "Please make my pussy stop hurting." 

He wore a smile as he replied, "No, no, no. Your quim's sweet juices are running down. Now what does it mean when a witch gets that wet?" He stared at her. "I think you're rather nasty but you won't admit it. I think you find some amount of discomfort and pain to be a stimulant. It's time for you to make my cock happy. I won't tell you again to turn over." His tone was not rough, but she could tell that he wanted what he wanted. 


	13. The Great Outdoors

Luna responded nervously as Yaxley continued to spread her wetness onto her bottom-hole. "Sir, could we have sex outdoors? It's a very pretty evening."

To her surprise, he nodded. "Alright. I'll humor you on that. I know just the place. However, you must promise that you will be obedient."

Luna nodded with a sense of relief at the temporary postponement of sex. Yaxley grabbed her and swished his wand. They were transported to a semicircular grotto filled with tropical plants, none of which Luna had ever seen before. An enticing fragrance gently scented the warm air. Luna noted a good-sized area of soft moss nearby, not enclosed by the grotto, out under the sky. There was a small pool along the back of the stone wall, big enough for a few very friendly folk. Yaxley walked down the set of stairs into the pool and leaned back against the wall. He groaned sensuously as he sank in up to his chest, then cheerfully beckoned to Luna to come in.

She began to walk down the steps into the pool, enjoying the warmth of the water on her feet. Yaxley watched her reaction closely, anticipating the change when the water would be up to her thighs. He was not disappointed when she shrieked and stepped back up a step. "It hurts!" She cupped her pussy with her hands as she gasped. 

He smiled lazily. "Of course it does -- it's mineral water and it's pretty salty. Now, get your sweet little body over here to me." 

“I -- it hurts -- please no,” she looked pleadingly at him.

Yaxley's dimples showed, “Your pretty pink quim hurts?”

“Yes, sir. And truly the water makes it feel on fire, so please, I don’t wish to get in any deeper.”

The old Death Eater sighed. “You made an agreement with me that you would be obedient if we would have sex outdoors. I was planning that we would soak together for awhile and get things started in here before we move on out the that lovely bed of moss where I was planning to give you a good hard fucking. I thought you were through being disobedient, but now I see I’ll have to punish you some more. You obviously know the sorts of things that can and will be done when you are disobedient, so I can only imagine that you must have a desire for having that sort of thing done, so I will have to be much more harsh in actually punishing you.” He stared at her and licked his lower lip thoughtfully.

Yaxley chuckled as Luna immediately came further down the steps into the water in obvious discomfort, clutching her pussy. She walked over to him and he slipped his arms around her, pinning her hands against her body, leaning her back against the wall and resting his weight against her. He looked into her eyes with solemn sorrow, “Ahh, my little witch, what am I ever going to do with you?” He allowed a long pause, and then continued, “There are so many choices of punishments.” He burst into hearty laughter.

She panicked and tried pulling away, but he sank his teeth against the side of her neck, biting ‘til he nearly broke her skin and continued to chuckle as she writhed in his arms.

“Let go! Let go of me! Please stop! Don’t hurt me! Yaxley, please don't hurt me!”

Her protests and pleas only served to amuse and arouse him. Her struggle went on for many minutes until she was exhausted, but with the position he had her in, combined with his strength, it was for Yaxley, nothing more than a pleasurable interlude of her writhing against his body and no struggle at all. When she had quieted, he spoke softly, “I shall do entirely as I please with you as per the agreement we reached back in Malfoy's dungeon." 

Luna took a deep breath to calm herself before she spoke. She wanted to make sure of what she might be getting herself into before she asked her questions. "Yaxley, is there any spell or anything that would get Lucius to not take me and use me?" 

"Aye. There's a couple of things that would help to thwart him from doing that. One is a piece of blood-magic which can be done as part of wedding vows. The other is to claim someone as one's property with a particular binding ritual. It's sometimes done in getting engaged. I'll tell you that when either of those is done, the spell cannot be undone, so both parties need to be certain of it all. Neither one would stop him from trying to take you but even if he succeeded, he wouldn't be able to use you." Yaxley eyed her. "Give it some thought -- not the wedding ritual, the other one."

As Luna gave the idea consideration, she noticed her pussy felt much better, in fact it felt stimulated and she instinctively pressed herself up against Yaxley. He smiled, finding that she was responding as he had hoped. He began kissing her gently, and she shyly returned his kisses, relaxing into his arms. 

He was pleased with her response to him and he huskily murmured in her ear, "Do you want to lie down with me and look up at the stars as they come out?" 

Luna smiled and nodded and kissed him again. He cast a Warming charm as they got out of the pool. She asked him, "Yaxley,where are we?" 

"On my estate, between the manor and the stream. We can explore it in the morning if you want to, but right now, I just want to bury my face between your thighs and then bury my cock in your fine ass." Despite the fading light, he could see her blush and it pleased him. 

She was as eager as he was, practically pulling him down on top of her. His lightest touch made her moan and shiver as he gently spread her pussy and deliberately flicked his tongue, pressing his palms firmly against her thighs to keep her from lunging against his face. He couldn't recall when he had last been with such an eager witch, who was pleading so wholeheartedly for him to take her. He shifted his position and wrapped her legs around him as he knelt down low, slicking his cock with her wetness, then easing himself into her bottom as he messaged her clit with his thumb. She was flailing mindlessly, bucking and writhing, overcome with pleasurable sensations as his hips pumped, thrusting him into her. He held back as long as he could, trying to keep her coming, to keep her wanting him. He realized that he had forgotten how gratifying it felt to be so desired. Right behind that thought was the realization of how much he wanted Luna. And then his orgasm overtook him. 

He lay down next to her, holding her close and they fell asleep under the covers he conjured. 


	14. Moving Forward, Looking Back.

Luna awoke on the cushy area of moss and found Yaxley next to her, lying on his side, staring at her. The stars and moon were still out, but fading fast, and the Warming charm he had cast earlier was still working well. "You look like you're thinking seriously about something," she said softly as he began running his fingertips over her breasts. 

"Luna, if you would like to do that binding ritual with me to shut out Lucius, I'd be happy to arrange for that. It would require the assistance of one other wizard or witch. I would want my oldest brother to perform the rite." The wizard's fingers trailed up to her cheek where he brushed her hair back gently from her face as he stared into her eyes. "It's a form of Japanese rope bondage -- the magical version. That way, if you get snatched by Lucius again, he will not be able to use you." 

She nodded, adding, "I'd like to meet your family -- brothers, sisters, whomever." 

"My oldest brother is the only one you'll meet. I don't have sisters, and the other brother I have is someone who I don't keep in touch with and I don't want to answer any questions about him." His voice was unusually gruff. 

Luna was curious, but not wanting to upset him. "I think when you were asking me the other day about my ancestors, I forgot to mention that I have an ancestor five or maybe six generations ago who was in Hufflepuff. Other than her, we've all been Ravenclaw as far as I know." 

He smiled, "I won't hold any Hufflepuff ancestors against you. The only thing I want to hold against you right now is stirring around under this blanket. I think I need to go back to my old habit of wearing a kilt at home. I'd have you sitting on my lap a lot more often." 

Luna blushed and smiled in spite of herself. Yaxley leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her ear and making her squirm. Before she realized what had happened, the blanket had vanished and she was wearing stockings, a garter belt and high heels. 

"Yaxley! That's not fair." She tried to sound serious but there was a smile she couldn't hide as she spoke. 

"l freely admit to being an oversexed old wizard who becomes even more highly aroused in your lovely presence." His mouth twitched in amusement. "Let's go into the house and take care of a few personal things before we get started on our day. I'll be needing to send an owl off to my brother, but I'll need your lovely self first." 

She giggled and nodded as he Apparated them. 

  


An owl had arrived for Cromartie Yaxley from his youngest brother. It was somewhat unexpected to hear from him at all, but the ritual would be no problem to create and perform. Cromartie was pleased that his brother was involved with someone, but not surprised that he wanted a ritual Binding ceremony to be done on his witch with the intent of cock-blocking any other wizards. Cromartie had done a few of them. There were all sorts of Binding rituals and spells, and performing them with consistent success was considered to be its own subspecialty of magic. Things, creatures and/or people could be bound together or bound away from each other with various intended outcomes. The message was lengthy and gave a bit of background on Luna and how he had met her. Cromartie sighed. Leave it to his brother to find a damsel in distress and turn the situation to the advantage of his lust, but then find his heart softening, if only a tiny bit. The piece of it all which Cromartie found truly surprising was that the witch was not a pureblood, at least not from a family listed on the roster of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. His youngest brother had long been a fierce advocate of pureblood supremacy, so to have a serious interest in a witch outside of that list was unusual. Cromartie wondered if his little brother was becoming more accepting as he aged. Cromartie hoped so, as he had never entirely bought the pureblood propaganda and had never considered becoming a Death Eater. 

Cromartie penned a positive reply and sent it off. Memories of childhood came back to him, thoughts which he rarely allowed to surface. "A squib! A damned, stinkin' squib!" It was one of the hate-filled subjects their father would rant about when drunk, a state which he sunk into more frequently as he aged and it became more and more obvious that his second son was utterly lacking in any magical abilities. "You gave birth to a damned squib!" The Yaxleys were never known to have had a squib in their lineage. The boys' mother was a Selwyn, thus also a pureblood, but the boys' father blamed his wife as if she had somehow deliberately removed their middle son's magic before the baby could appear in this world, just for the purpose of humiliating her husband. Some of that loathing and resentment of the middle son, imprinted onto the youngest, shaping his view of his older brother.

The fact that their mother tried to protect the squib son, left the youngest to bear the brunt of his drunken father's anger and abuse, further fueling the young wizard's resentment and rage. Cromartie was out of the family home and on his own when their parents had died, but when he finally saw the look on his youngest brother's face, he did not need to ask what had happened to their father. No questions were ever asked, no explanations were ever given. Cromartie took their mother's share of the wealth and had papers drawn up for his youngest brother to inherit their father's share of the estate upon turning seventeen. The squib, Alaric, was turned out to fend for himself, as per the father's explicit wishes in his will. Wealthy, cunning and as well-connected as any Slytherin could hope to be, the youngest brother found the Dark Lord's philosophy of pureblood supremacy very appealing. He moved smoothly into the world where those who had magic counted for something and those who didn't, just didn't count for anything at all. 

Cromartie shook his head. He could not imagine the world that his younger brother, Alaric, inhabited. To know about magic, growing up witnessing it all around him, yet unable to wield it to the slightest degree must be insanely frustrating. His youngest brother though was quite a different matter, with fourteen NEWTS at graduation and a burning ambition to rise as far as he could in both the public arena of bureaucracy and the hidden world of the Death Eaters. Cromartie knew there had not been any contact between his siblings for decades, none in fact, since the death of their parents. He and Alaric had kept in touch on and off though. Alaric had married a Hufflepuff who was a half-blood and found acceptance in a magical family. Although he and his wife chose to not produce children of their own, they had adopted a baby girl almost two years earlier, a beautiful rosy-cheeked sprite with white-blonde hair, named Pandora.

  


As they lay on top of the bed recovering from their last bout of sex which had utilized Yaxley's sex swing, and several objects from his multi-drawered cabinet, Luna spoke up, "Will I be in danger again if I go to Mr Ollivander's?" She looked solemn as she spoke. 

"I can go with you and stay if you'd like. I'd often thought that would be a pleasant way to spend some of my retirement -- sitting around, not having to work and watching a pretty girl." He gave a sly grin, "I might need to take you into the storeroom and have you polish my wand -- with your tongue." 

"Yaxley!"

"Oh, admit it! You like it when I can't keep my hands to myself and when my mind is trapped between your delicious thighs!" 

"You're a lot more fun than I thought you'd be." 

"Well, that's a backhanded compliment," he said, showing his dimples. 

"In the dungeon, you were always so stern and businesslike and intimidating and grim." 

"It was a grim time," he said solemnly. 

"You're right of course," she replied respectfully. "One thing that I want to ask about is if there's any way to protect the baby I had since Lucius threatened her." Luna looked troubled and looked pleadingly at Yaxley.

"Actually, I started making inquiries about the child when you told me about Lucius' comments. The adoption was closed, so it will be difficult to track her down, but it will also be difficult for Lucius to find her if he's serious about doing harm to her. I haven't come up with anything much so far. She was adopted into a magical household by a couple somewhere in the UK, and that's the extent of -- wait, I just had an idea." His furrowed brow, became even more lined as he thought, "Her name might already be in the registry book at Hogwarts even though she won't be getting her letter for another nine years. Sometimes it happens that way, if the child's powers are strong enough. The book would show what her current name is, as well as probably listing her adoptive parents and their location. As I understand it, the book updates itself." He looked at Luna, seeing the excitement and hope in her eyes. He thought to himself how lucky he was to have her in his life. 


	15. Other Plans

The various Yaxleys were not the only wizards making plans. Lucius Malfoy had never been lazy, especially in financial matters. His bastard child could upset all the future plans that had been carefully laid out for Draco's inheritance. It was not unusual for the Malfoys to father bastards; however, by some odd happenstance, every last one of those children had ended up dead before reaching the age of six and thus, had never disrupted the Malfoy fortune. Lucius was determined that this one would be no different. He was not going to go running around himself to track down the child -- that's what money was for. He owled Scabior with a mutually-beneficial proposal and worked on developing a backup plan.

  


The large owl landed, perching itself on the windowsill closest to the scruffy Snatcher. He was casually leaned up against the brick wall of a corner shop in Knockturn Alley, figuring out how to make his next month's rent. A room was much better than living rough in the woods, even in the summertime. The owl hooted once, softly to draw his attention. Scabior didn't know who the owl belonged to, but he knew that eagle owls were favored by dark wizards, most of whom were locked away in Azkaban. He carefully removed the small scroll from the owl's leg and read the note with interest. Offers for a bit of work didn't come swooping out of the sky everyday after all. He pulled a quill and a scrap of parchment from his frayed jacket pocket and penned a swift affirmative reply to confirm his interest in meeting to discuss further details. He glanced at his pocketwatch. The meeting was less than an hour away. Scabior nodded to himself, thinking that Malfoy must be anxious to want this done to be in such a hurry. Maybe he could get even more than Malfoy was initially offering. Scabior had a very high opinion of his own skills at manipulating others and from what he had seen of Lucius Malfoy in person, back before the fall of the Dark Lord, the old wizard was a drunk who couldn't hold his liquor well, and would thus be an easy mark, perhaps even someone he could blackmail.

Lucius' complete primary plan had been put into place. The announcement would be put in The Daily Prophet the next day. He was certain it would be a success. From long experience, he had seen how money blinded people, narrowing their focus so they were oblivious to any dangers surrounding them while they were focused hungrily on the money dangling before them. It would be done anonymously, his trusted barrister handling it all so the scheme could not be traced back to him. Between the results which The Daily Prophet should produce, and the work he expected from Scabior, this newest Malfoy bastard would also have a brief lifespan.

  


"Alaric! Look at what the paper says today!" Mrs Yaxley was all aflutter. Her barely-awake husband squinted at the words: 'The Daily Prophet is pleased and excited to announce that a generous donor has funded a fully-paid scholarship for a future Hogwarts student to include tuition, books, robes, all supplies and even a top-of-the-line broomstick! This drawing will be open only to children under the age of five. Interested families need only submit their child's name and birthdate to The Daily Prophet. Spread the word about this to your friends and neighbors! Submissions must be received within one week from today. The drawing of the winner's name will be held one week after that. Only one entry per child will be accepted. Please list parents' names also on your entry to avoid confusion. Thank you.' 

Alaric ran his hand through his thick, graying hair as he replied with a smile, "Well go ahead and send in an entry on Pandora's behalf. I've no doubt she will be going off to Hogwarts someday. I just hope she doesn't get sorted into Slytherin just because of her last name. Didn't you tell me that families are normally in the same houses?" 

Euphonia returned her husband's smile and explained how the Sorting Hat made its choices in greater detail. There would be a lot to educate him on about Hogwarts someday, but for now, it was still a tender topic, rarely mentioned in their household. She just hoped that Pandora's birth parents weren't Slytherin. 

  


Lucius and Scabior met in a small pub in Diagon Alley. Both had taken Polyjuice to appear as crones. In a soft voice, Lucius explained that there was someone in hiding who he wanted killed. Once he confirmed the location of the witch, then it would be up to Scabior to kill her. Scabior would be given her home address when Lucius got it. Scabior knew better than to ask a lot of questions. He agreed to the job. Agreeing to the cost took a bit of haggling, but at last it was settled. The murder would need to take place within 48 hours of Lucius supplying the target's whereabouts. Lucius was a skilled Occlumens and readily discerned the young Snatcher's backstabbing plan for blackmail. It would be no problem though. If Scabior didn't kill the baby, Lucius could commit the murder himself, frame Scabior and then Scabior would never be seen alive again, supposedly going into hiding. Lucius never left any loose ends lying around. 

  


The Hogwarts Headmistress had received the owl from Luna and was deciding what to reply. Minerva knew The Quill of Acceptance and The Book of Admittance had never been touched by human hands. Nor had they ever been seen by anyone who wasn't a Headmaster or Headmistress. Granted, Luna wasn't asking to even see it, let alone touch it, but being asked to find out if Luna's daughter might be listed in it, so her adoptive family could be tracked down went against Minerva's grain. It just felt wrong somehow. The adoption was closed and the child was hidden away with a mixed family. There was really no need to disturb the current situation. Then again, Minerva thought, it might be useful to find out for herself if the child's name had been put into the Book. She would check on it after the meeting she had scheduled with the heads of houses.

  


Luna was excited when Yaxley told her that the Binding ritual could be performed that night if she wished it to be that soon. "It would mean that you belong to me, you know," the old wizard said somberly. "It's not just for keeping Malfoy out of you. I want you to be certain about all of it, not just half of it." 

In response, she wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself tightly against him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

His voice was especially husky, "Alright. I'll have Cromartie come over tonight and bring all his supplies." He smiled broadly as they continued their embrace. He felt a twinge of guilt at not having told Luna that there was a binding ritual which could simply keep Lucius out but not link her to himself. However, he was a Slytherin and a Death Eater and he wanted what he wanted, and he knew he'd treat her well, even if he wasn't always completely honest.


	16. Revelations

Minerva stared at the Book of Acceptance with disbelieving eyes. Pandora Yaxley was the only Pandora listed under the age of ten. It made little sense. The only Yaxley who came to mind was the Death Eater who had been the Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. She wondered if the Book was listing the child by who fathered her and not by her adopted name. Certainly in her view, it was possible he had raped Luna. He was no law-abiding citizen, and her eyes narrowed with dislike at the thought of him.

She continued to mull possibilities. If the child's name was her adopted family, then there were only two older Yaxleys who Minerva was aware of, unless she had been adopted by one of Cromartie's sons, which was possible but not likely. Pureblood families such as the Yaxleys and Malfoys were known to be vehemently opposed to adopting children. Granted, Cromartie wasn't like his Death Eater brother, but the whole situation seemed askew. There was really no one to go to for answers, although Slughorn might know something since he was well-versed in Slytherin history. Still, she decided to ask Dumbledore's portrait first, so she went over to her office. 

The bright blue eyes peered over the wire-rimmed spectacles at her as she approached. "Yes, Minerva?" 

"Albus, what can you tell me about the Yaxleys?" She rubbed her hands nervously together. 

"They're listed among the Sacred Twenty-eight. I knew Cromartie and his youngest brother when I was teaching at Hogwarts. You had already graduated by then. Rumor has it their father was murdered by one of his sons, but no one was sad to see their father go, so it was never truly investigated. Most likely, questions were asked, polite lies were given, and the case was closed. My money would be on the youngest since he became a Death Eater. He was a hard case when he was here. He was shorter than the other boys in his class but he was successful at giving better than he got, so no one picked on him after the first month. Very smart too as I recall, enormously ambitious, a consummate Slytherin. I often thought that if Voldemort was never born, then Severus would've become the most powerful dark wizard in our world, but young Yaxley would have been right on his heels. There was unconfirmed word of another brother, in between the ages of the other two -- a squib, of all unfortunate things to be in a pureblood family like that." Dumbledore's portrait shook his head. "Any particular reason why the Yaxleys have cropped up on your horizon, Minerva?"

She explained the situation of Luna's pregnancy, the infant being adopted into an unknown family, Luna's request, and finding there was a Pandora Yaxley. 

Dumbledore's expression changed. "The name in the Book of Acceptance would be her current name which would be her adopted family, Minerva. I know that the Ministry of Magic used to keep track of squibs, but I have no idea if they still do. Probably Horace would know someone who could get you a copy of the most recent list. I'd check with him if you want to find out about the missing Yaxley. By the way, do you have any idea as to who fathered Luna's child?" 

The Headmistress' lips thinned as she grimaced. "The baby had a lovely shade of white-blonde hair just like Draco and Lucius. The timing was such that the child was conceived when Luna was held captive in Malfoy's dungeon. I'm sure she was Obliviated after she was used. She seemed in shock when Poppy told her she was pregnant." 

"So now she wants to find out where the child is? Any idea as to what's behind her request? If there's some danger to the child, we may be able to provide some help. If she has become certain that Pandora is a bloodline Malfoy, either by Draco or Lucius -- and my money would be on Lucius," he added with an uncharacteristically harsh note in his voice, "then the child's life would certainly be at risk if Lucius gets wind of it." 

McGonagall looked shocked, "Murder a wean!? How could anyone want to do that, especially of their own blood, Albus?" 

He sighed wearily, "It's the same old story as far as the Malfoys go -- just follow the flow of the money. Anything that would disrupt it gets eliminated." He peered over his glasses at her. 

Her expression was grim. "I'll owl Luna and ask to meet with her. If Lucius is in the picture, then she can't take him on alone. I don't know who she has as allies nowadays, although I had heard something about Ollivander taking her as an apprentice, but it was unconfirmed."

Dumbledore's portrait nodded, "Let me know if I can help further, Minerva." 

  


The Spotted Owl pecked persistently at the window until it caught Luna's attention. Her mind was on the ritual, to be done at midnight in a little more than twelve hours. She opened the window, greeted the bird politely, and removed the scroll. Minerva's message was typically brief and to the point. 'I found your daughter in the Book of Acceptance. I have questions for you and need to meet promptly to resolve them and possibly assist you. Send your reply.' 

Luna quickly spoke to Yaxley who offered to accompany her. Luna thanked him but replied, "I think this is something I need to do on my own. Maybe I can meet with her in a few hours which would still leave plenty of time before the ritual." 

Yaxley understood her need to take care of matters involving Pandora without including him. Since she would be meeting with McGonagall, she would be safe. He would work on preparations for the ritual while she was away. "Send her your reply then. I hope she can meet soon." 

  


It was only two hours later when Luna found herself at the edge of the grounds of Hogwarts, which was as close as anyone could Apparate, where she found the thestral she was expecting. She greeted it, giving it a large chunk of raw steak, and got on, steadying herself behind the folded wings. It gently walked up the road to the school. She looked around as the creature steadily climbed the rising road to the castle. The afternoon air was warm and the thestral gently stretched its wings out to catch some sunshine on them and finally reached the top of the road where Luna could see the familiar grounds of Hogwarts. It was summertime so there were no students around. The giant squid stuck a tentacle out of the lake at a distance and waved in her direction. McGonagall came out to greet her, looking worried. The Headmistress had obtained a list of squibs and was provided a bit of information on Alaric's current domestic situation, including the fact that he was a father by adoption, although his child's name was unknown. 

Luna slid off the thestral and patted it gratefully before turning to hug the Headmistress. The witches headed inside and Minerva guided Luna up to her office. She wanted the conversation to be private from the living, but thought that the portraits could offer some useful advice. 

The rotating staircase brought them up to the doorway of the Headmistress' office. "Summerisle," she said, and the door swung open. 

Luna looked around curiously. She had never been in that office before. Minerva had kept many of Dumbledore's artifacts which he had explained to her. They sat at a small table, off to the side from Minerva's massive desk, near Dumbledore's portrait. "Hello, Luna," he greeted her. "Headmistress McGonagall asked me to be part of this meeting if you don't mind."

Her tone was cheerful, "It's wonderful to see you, Sir. Your participation is very valued and I appreciate it." 

Minerva cleared her throat before speaking. "Luna, do you have any knowledge as to who fathered your baby?" 

Her voice was soft but steady as she replied, "I'm sure it was Lucius Malfoy. I don't have any memory of him using me, but he threatened Pandora. He knows she exists. I don't think he knows where to find her. At least I hope he doesn't, but he's probably trying, which is why I want to find her and warn her family." 

Dumbledore nodded. McGonagall spoke gently. "Your daughter -- Pandora -- was adopted as you know. The mother is a half-blood and the father is a squib from a pureblood family, at least as far as we can figure out from her new last name which is how she's listed in The Book of Acceptance. We can contact the Ministry and I can speak directly with Minister Shacklebolt about getting protection for the family, as well as keeping a sharp eye out for the dealings of Lucius Malfoy. We will make sure little Pandora is safe." She smiled warmly at Luna. 

Luna looked very relieved. "Thank you both so very much. I know Yaxley will be glad to hear that also." 

"Yaxley? I thought you didn't know who the adoptive family was!" 

It was the young witch's turn to look confused. "Yaxley adopted Pandora?" 

Dumbledore's portrait spoke up firmly. "I think we are speaking of different Yaxleys. There are three older ones plus the five sons of Cromartie. Luna, which one are you referring to?" 

Her suddenly reddened cheeks were not lost on either of her elders. "Sir, I have only met the Yaxley who worked at the Ministry." 

Minerva could not contain her astonishment. "The Death Eater who was just released from Azkaban? How did you meet him? He's a very wicked wizard! I hope your encounter with him was extremely brief!" 

Dumbledore's knowledge of the unpredictability of the heart served Luna well. "Minerva, a child is in possible imminent danger from Lucius Malfoy. I must ask you to contact Shacklebolt immediately." 

"Well of course, Albus. I'll owl him now." 

"You go ahead and take care of it and I'll chat with Luna a bit before she leaves." 

Luna thanked McGonagall profusely and said her goodbyes. Despite McGonagall being the current Headmistress, she did not mind that Dumbledore was encouraging her out of her own office so he could speak privately to Luna. She was sure that he would set the young witch straight about that dreadful Death Eater and gently closed the door behind her. 

"Well, Luna," the portrait smiled kindly, "care to tell me a bit about how you came to be intimately involved with an old Death Eater?" 

She took a deep breath and gave him the whole story. He listened attentively and when she had finished, he spoke. "I suspect Lucius Malfoy will continue to be the sort of individual he was when he was younger. With your Yaxley, he's bright enough to have learned some things, hopefully finding that tender place in his heart again. I know his loss of Valdora embittered him against the Order and its allies to the point of obsession. It sounds though as if he gave some thought to his past and his future, perhaps wanting his future to be filled with the happiness he can find with a lovely witch of great intellect, bravery and integrity." He peered over his glasses. "I think he instinctively knew what he was choosing when he made that offer to you." 

Luna's cheeks turned pink. "He wants -- actually we want -- to have a Binding ritual done by Cromartie this evening to block Lucius from using me again." 

"Will this bind Lucius away from you, or bind Yaxley to you, or do both?" 

"It will keep Lucius away. I'm not entirely sure how much it might bind Yaxley and I. He said it was like an engagement binding but not like a marriage binding." 

"An engagement binding must be done before a marriage binding. It sounds like he's surreptitiously leading you down the rose-strewn path. Do you feel that way about him?" Dumbledore's brow crinkled with concern. She didn't seem to be brimming with romantic exuberance. No, it was more like calm, measured thoughts when she spoke of Yaxley. Yaxley wouldn't be the first old wizard to fall head-over-heels for a young witch, especially after thinking about her for two years while in Azkaban. 

"I, I enjoy him very much, and he makes me feel secure. He's been very kind to me. I believe I could fall in love with him, but I just haven't yet." She stared at the portrait. "Do you think I shouldn't do the Binding tonight?" 

He replied gently, "Follow your heart Luna. It will guide you to what is truly precious in the long term. Right now, for myself in the short term, I'd highly value an afternoon nap, so I will let you go back home." He gave an encouraging smile as the door swung open to let her out. She stepped onto the staircase and it began its descent. 


	17. Domestic Disruptions

Luna's entry into the manor was quiet. She could hear Yaxley speaking, "Crom, just the simple form of this ritual will be fine. If I propose to her at some point in the future --" 

"When -- you propose, you mean," the other man laughed, his accent was every bit as thick as Yaxley's, but his voice was deeper. 

"Alright, alright, yes. When I propose..." Yaxley interrupted himself, "You know I had two years to think about her. For about six months I thought about Valdora every day, but then I found I was thinking about Valdora less often and Luna more and more. I want her. Most days I think I love her, some days I convince myself that it's just lust, but then I reconsider and I'm back to love again. Anyway, when I propose, I want the wedding ceremony with all the formalities that the old ways call for." 

Luna could hear the teasing tone in the other wizard's voice. "This young witch who you've told me is both smart and lovely is going to want to spend her best fifty years with my crabbit baby brother?" 

Yaxley's voice was gruff. "I'm going to be putting effort into courting her. I haven't really done that yet, I've just been so eager to bed her after being without for so long, and besides, it's important to know that I enjoy bedding her before I put the time and resources into courting her. I think she'll find that I can be a bit of pleasure." 

"I've always respected your ability to be practical," his brother chuckled. "I hope you treat her well and that she's happy with you. You were faithful to Valdora despite your -- let's say 'frisky' -- years at Hogwarts before you graduated and settled down. Since it sounds as if you'd be faithful to this girl, I'll be pleased to do this Binding. I'll go get the supplies I brought along set up, and prepare myself for this. It'll take about an hour for prep, but a bit less to do this simple ritual. Although midnight is a nice time to do it, we can do it sooner if you wish." 

"I invited you over early so you can have dinner with us and then we can relax a bit, then do the ritual. I don't have my heart set on midnight. Nine would be alright. Would it work to set it up now and then prepare yourself after dinner?" 

"That'll be good." He then spoke more slowly, cautiously, as if treading on sensitive ground. "Any thoughts about who you might invite to your wedding?" 

There was a sharp, angry tone which Luna had never heard in Yaxley's voice before. "Do not speak to me about your younger brother!" 

"Alright, alright. On to something pleasant. Will Luna be coming home soon? I'll be happy to meet her." 

The Death Eater's voice was much calmer. "I'm expecting her soon." 

Luna coughed as she came down the hallway, trying to sound as if she hadn't heard any of their conversation. She entered the room and beamed at her Yaxley. Both wizards stood as soon as she had entered. Both were wearing kilts of the same tartan, along with the other pieces which make up a traditional seventeenth century Highland Scotsman's clothing. Cromartie was a good bit bigger than his brother and for a brief moment Luna wondered if there were Vikings in their family line. His long, thick hair hung loose, a mix of red, blond and gray. He smiled and bowed silently as Yaxley beckoned her over. "Come in and meet my brother, Cromartie. I've told him only good things about you."

She smiled shyly at Cromartie, "Hello." 

"I see my little brother was telling the truth. It'll be a pleasure to do this for the two of you." 

Cromartie sat down. Luna stepped towards an empty chair, but Yaxley took her arm and tugged her onto his lap as he sat and wrapped his arms around her. Cromartie thought his brother had the expression of a love-struck schoolboy which was a rather incongruous look on the weathered face of the Death Eater. 

Cromartie spoke, "Brother, I see this fair witch has charmed you although I have no clue why she would choose to charm you when she could have her pick of any." He spoke to Luna, "You do realize that the brother I've always known was a grumpy old wizard, not at all like this." 

Yaxley spoke up, feigning hurt feelings. "I wasn't always grumpy and old. I used to be hot-tempered and dashingly young at one time." He grinned, showing a flash of his dimples. "So tell us my dear love, what did you find out about the baby? I've filled in Cromartie on the outline of the situation." He looked attentively at her. 

Luna spoke up. "I found out where Pandora went. She was adopted by someone named Alaric Yaxley and his wife." No sooner had the words left her mouth, than she let out a wailing scream, going limp in a faint, and would've fallen to the floor except for Yaxley's protective arms around her. 

  


As per the agreement with Lucius, The Daily Prophet was forwarding all the contest entries to Atarascus Crump, Malfoy's barrister. Crump was working with his secretary, Sameesia. She was sorting males from females and passing along the female entries to Atarascus. It was a prodigious task for them to get through, but Lucius made it clear that he considered this to be the highest priority. The clarity was achieved by paying Crump twice the amount of his normal hourly rate, meant to not only secure his efforts, but also his silence and lies as needed. 

At last, Crump saw an entry which made his eyes light up. It was complete with the parents' names and address. This was no time for owling. Clutching the paper, he got up quickly, grabbed a handful of Floo powder, stepped in the fireplace and was gone in an instant. 

Lucius was seated in his library, and looked up at Crump's arrival. Atarascus silently handed the paper to Malfoy who stared at it with disbelief for a minute, before summoning a huge volume from a shelf up above. 

The wizard brushed the dust off it with a spell, and then opened it up to the family line he was searching for. He gazed at the information for a brief moment and began laughing louder and harder than Crump had ever known him to do. Lucius pulled out a flask and flipped it open, revealing Polyjuice. He ran his fingers carefully through his hair, loosening a few strands which he placed alongside the flask. "This batch should last you at least six hours, enough time for work and play. You know your instructions?" 

"Mix up the Polyjuice and consume it. Apparate to St Mungo's and find Talwin Applebell. Tell him that I, Lucius Malfoy, am considering another generous endowment to the hospital, and ask him to tell me of his many pet projects. Make sure he takes me around to all the wards. Do not promise him anything. Stay out of Gringott's, stay out of Narcissa; however, I may fuck your daughter-in-law if she's willing." 

Lucius nodded and grinned. "Applebell will be very pleased to have a generous portion of your time. Make sure he tells you about any research projects which are ongoing. Be seen by as many people as reasonable. I need an airtight alibi." He stared at the old wizard, "Your health, as always, depends on it." 

The corpulent wizard put the hairs into the flask, closed it, shook it, opened it and drained the contents. Lucius found it a fascinating transformation to watch, which he had done many times over the years. Crump could always be counted on to provide an alibi this way. Atarascus always got a better quality of pussy for a quickie when he appeared as Lucius. The barrister had become very good at mimicking Lucius' drawl, so with a transfiguration of clothes and his wand into a cane like Lucius', he was ready to go. He Apparated. 

The aristocratic wizard Accio'd some items which had sat unused for years in various nooks and crannies in his library, examining them for readiness of use. Satisfied they were in good order, he summoned Scabior. The plan had changed since Lucius saw the names of those involved, but not a word of that was mentioned to the former Snatcher. Lucius kept the items hidden from the Snatcher, but gave the details of the plan. Scabior was to go to the house before the witch got home from her job, hide himself, then when she arrived, he was to kill her in front of her squib husband, preferably while she was holding the baby. Scabior was willing to do that for what Lucius was going to pay him, so he was focused on the task and his impending payment. He Apparated out of Malfoy Manor.

Lucius used a variation of the Bubble-Head charm on himself so that all the air he would need to breathe was inside the bubble. He then wrapped himself in a new Invisibility Cloak before Apparating. Following Scabior closely, he trailed into a side door of the modest home. He spotted the Ministry official trying to appear inconspicuous across the street. So, someone was trying to protect this little family -- he didn't care who had tipped them off. Lucius was certain he would succeed. Scabior's Disillusionment charm wasn't very good, so Lucius could just make out his outline. 

Little Pandora was seated in a highchair as her father fed her mashed peaches which the child seemed to enjoy. Her pale blonde curls gleamed prettily in the sunlight. Alaric, with his long gray hair in a plait, which unpleasantly reminded Lucius of his fellow Death Eater, was singing a song to his little girl about a toad that though it was a dragon, clearly finding his daughter to be wonderful. He held the spoon in one hand and made gestures to match the words of the song with his other hand. Pandora beamed adoringly at her father as she opened her mouth for another bite, watching him delightedly with her big blue eyes. 

Scabior waited impatiently for the witch. She was the breadwinner and Alaric was the stay-at-home dad. Lucius had time to look around and copious time to sneer at the homey comforts of quilts, handmade pillows, and a crocheted baby blanket. He made sure to cast a Muffliato spell in case of unwanted noise. He kept an eye on Scabior who had chosen to lean against a wall in a corner. 

Alaric was unaware of the Snatcher observing him and Pandora. Scabior was focused on his task, awaiting his prey, unaware of Lucius' presence. At last Alaric's wife arrived home. She didn't notice anything amiss, and proceeded into the kitchen to greet Alaric and Pandora. It was at that point that Lucius opened two vials of Dragon Pox. This time, instead of directing it onto the target's skin, he directed some of it first into Pandora's mouth where it went down her airway, causing her to cough and choke. The mum picked up the coughing infant and Lucius sent the rest of the vial's contents into the mother's airway and she began to cough and retch, doubling over from the effort to clear her airway.

At that point Scabior hit the witch with the Killing Spell, clearly revealing himself as he did so. Lucius was ready with a second vial and sent most of it down the Snatcher's throat, sending the rest into Alaric's open, yelling mouth as he tried to revive his beloved wife and move her off their daughter. The pale-haired wizard sent the two empty vials into Alaric's pocket. Lucius stood for several minutes and watched with clinical detachment while three people writhed in agony as the Dragon Pox worked its vicious process on the lungs of its newest victims. His daughter gasped and wailed in pain and fear as she clung frantically to her dead mother. Then, Lucius pulled out a bag with an Extendable charm on it. Transfiguring Scabior into a bowl, he levitated that into the bag and sealed it. Lucius Apparated, taking the bag. He left behind one corpse and two people whose lungs continued to slowly blister and pop, liquefying the fragile tissues, drowning them in their own blood as they turned a shade of pale blue-gray and the red froth streamed out of their mouths and noses. His work was complete. His alibi was airtight as always. He would sleep well that night. 


	18. Recovering

Cromartie quickly pulled out his wand and Yaxley released his grip on the unconscious witch. She was limp as she was gently floated to the nearest couch and tenderly laid upon it.

"Pa... pan...," she gasped softly.

Cromartie stepped in to assess her and his younger brother deferred to him. Although neither of them ever had to work for a living, both had sought additional education to satisfy their ambitions. Cromartie had become a Healer and in twenty years had risen to be the youngest wizard to ever head St Mungo's. He remained there for another twenty, then became intrigued by Binding spells and retired from St Mungo's to pursue his latest interest. He was known to be more sociable and outgoing than his younger brother who never had been known to smile at work during his thirty years at the Ministry. 

Luna's eyes were rolling back in her head and she was breathing rapidly as if she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. Cromartie Accio'd three small bottles from the interior of his jacket pockets. He drew up a dropperfull from each and squirted them into her mouth. Her breathing slowed and she began moaning. Cromartie's eyes narrowed. The moans didn't sound like they came from physical pain. They were of a deeper hurt, a grievous lament, and the hair on the back of his neck prickled. His brother was bent down, half-draped over Luna, clutching her, and Cromartie could hear muffled, dry sobs which made his brother's body shake. 

"I wouldn't give her any more potions," spoke Cromartie, resting his large hand on the side of her neck. "She'll be alright to come around slowly on her own time. It might take up to an hour, but a natural recovery is what will be best right now." He gently patted his brother's shoulder.

Yaxley knelt down next to her and stroked her face. She was more pale than usual. He called her name softly just once, and she moaned in response, but there was a heartache to her sound which wrung his heart. He looked up at his brother, mystified. 

Cromartie's face was clenched in concentration as he wracked his mind, trying to figure out what happened to cause this sudden change in his brother's beloved. "It sounded as if she were calling her daughter's name as best as she could. Something horrible may have happened to the wean."

"If that piece of shite squib brother has done any harm to the child, I'll Cruciatus him until he can't recover," growled the Death Eater.

Cromartie shook his head. "I think it's something worse than anything Alaric could possibly do." 

  


The Ministry official, a young wizard who had completed most of his Auror training, continued his watch on the small home. A fully-trained Auror would take over the night shift. The head of the Auror Department had Lucius under surveillance and so it was decided that a lesser-trained individual could monitor the home with the baby during the daytime. Dusk began, but when no lights shown from the windows, the young wizard went to investigate. What he found made him reconsider his job -- perhaps he should have gone to work for Honeyduke's. He preferred happy children to dead ones. Especially dead like this. He went in the backyard, owled his supervisor, then sat and wept.

  


Luna had just started to revive when there was a loud, insistent tapping on the window which made Yaxley jump. Rixxie had served tea to the wizards and darted over to answer the window. The brothers stared at the bird grimly. Only the Ministry used solid black owls, and they only used them to deliver official death notices. The bird flew over to Cromartie and held out its leg. The scroll he took from it was fine parchment. The note had been personally sent by Minister Shacklebolt. As a retired official, still held in high esteem, Cromartie was dealt with in a respectful manner. 

He read the message aloud. 'Cromartie, I am regretfully sending my condolences for the loss of your brother, Alaric, along with his wife and daughter. It initially appears to be a murder-suicide of daughter and father, with the mother's death being a murder also; however, I believe all three deaths were murder. Investigation will be ongoing until facts are known and justice has been completed. I will keep you apprised of any developments. Some of our staff may contact you or your other family members in an effort to get some background on who may have wanted them dead. I thank you in advance for your cooperation in this matter. Feel free to contact me personally with any questions or concerns. Again, I send my deepest condolences. Sincerely, Kingsley Shacklebolt' 

Luna had recovered enough that she was able to understand what Cromartie was reading. She put her hands to her face and began sobbing. Yaxley pulled her up and sat down next to her, holding her, letting her sob onto him as he crooned soothing noises in her ear and stroked her head. Cromartie was surprised to see tears leak from his brother's scrunched-shut eyes. Clearly, his brother had some deeper feelings than he had let on. 

Cromartie waited until Luna quieted and she began to look around. She had a hollow-eyed look about her. Shock was still predominant, but he knew grief would follow. He spoke softly to the two of them. "This is not the time to do the Binding. Stay close to one another..." He was interrupted by another round of pecking at the window. Rixxie opened it and the tawny owl flew in, going to Cromartie. The message, which he read aloud, was 'Cromartie, The cause of death in your brother and his daughter's demise has been found to be pulmonary Dragon Pox. The last known case of Dragon Pox in the UK was cutaneous and killed Abraxas Malfoy. The last pulmonary case in the UK was in 1622. Since you know more about Dragon Pox than most Healers, I am asking you to share your thoughts with me on how pulmonary transmission could have come about in this case. As you know, Alaric was a squib, and his wife worked in the Ministry in the division of Fiscal Assistance. His wife was murdered by the Killing Curse. The one likely suspect we are aware of has an airtight alibi for the time the murders could've happened. If you are available to meet, I would very much appreciate the opportunity to do so at your earliest convenience. Sincerely, Kingsley Shacklebolt' 

Luna looked at Cromartie. "Pulmonary? You mean she breathed in Dragon Pox?" She looked totally mystified. 

He laid his hand on her shoulder. "It's not for you to figure out. I'll work with the Ministry and we will have justice for all of them." 

Luna's voice was weak, "I saw her suddenly and I know I screamed. The blood was coming out her mouth and nose and she was choking and burning inside..." Luna began crying again. "I never should've let her go. It's my fault what happened. She'd still be alive, I'm sure if I had kept her." She cried harder and her words became unintelligible. 

Cromartie opened his jacket and pulled out a small bottle which he uncorked. Yaxley couldn't make out the tiny writing on the label, but he trusted his brother, and gently held Luna steady so Cromartie could pour a few drops into Luna's mouth. She swallowed, took a couple of deep breaths and closed her eyes, relaxing completely as Yaxley slowly laid her down. He looked curiously at Cromartie who informed him, "It's a concentration of 'Dreamless Sleep' potion. We used a lot of it after the war for those who had suffered the worst of the Battle of Hogwarts. Were you in that?" 

Yaxley grinned. "Absolutely to stay between you and me -- alright? I made sure I was seen at the beginning of that mess, then got my arse out of there. I had some business in Tahiti to tend to and from there I cut a deal with Shacklebolt. Came back, did my two years, got to keep my property. Only myself, Shacklebolt, and now you know." 

Cromartie grinned. So much of what he had believed about his baby brother had come from the standard rumors of the day and whatever the Daily Prophet had published. It was good to get to know his brother better in person and he was finding he liked him more than he used to. 

"I'm going to go talk with Kingsley. I'll keep in touch with you. I know some things that are part of the investigation will be kept confidential but whatever Kingsley lets me share with you, I will." 

Yaxley stood up and hugged his brother, catching Cromartie by surprise, but he hugged him back. "Thank you, Crom." He nodded at Luna. "I'll keep her close." 

"You do that. She's good for you." The brothers nodded at each other and Cromartie Apparated. 


	19. Memories and Motives

Luna awoke after a few hours. It was past dinnertime. Yaxley had Rixxie fetch them something to eat and drink. Luna wasn't hungry but Yaxley had her drink a glass of milk, and a large cup of oxtail broth. As he had hoped, while Luna was sleeping, an owl had arrived from his brother. The message from Cromartie read: 'I met with Shacklebolt. Since Luna had a vision of Pandora, Kingsley wishes to retrieve that memory and examine it in his pensieve. There may be more details in it than she was aware of since she was focused on Pandora. Whoever did this left clues that lead off in a variety of directions, all obviously to mislead and confuse. Shacklebolt wishes to meet with Luna and examine her tomorrow. I told him that he must do it himself, no other Ministry hacks, and that you and I must be present. Owl me and let me know if those terms are agreeable to you and your lady.' Yaxley read the note silently. While Luna was having her broth, Yaxley let her know what was proposed. 

"Are you sure you'll get to stay with me?" 

"You will not leave my sight." His voice was firm and emphatic. "If anyone says otherwise, they'll answer to me." 

She nodded. "I'll do it. I want justice for all of them." 

The expression on Yaxley's face was bitter, and Luna watched as he held back his words. He finally burst out, "Damned Alaric! A squib should never have married a witch, never have adopted a child with magic. He had no place trying to be in our world! He couldn't begin to defend his wife and child, so they all ended up slaughtered. He was worthless as a boy and worth even less as a man. Couldn't stand up for anyone. Couldn't defend himself, let alone anyone else he would have been able to protect if he was normal." He got up a stalked out of the room. Luna let him go so he could cool down and she wondered about his childhood relationship with Alaric, but decided to not ask.

He came back into the room a few minutes later, looking much more composed. "I hope my display of temper didn't upset you but thinking about him angers me. Too many memories, I guess." He gave her a warm smile, "I know you've had a rough day. Are you feeling a bit better now?" 

He was glad to see her return his smile, even though it wasn't a beaming as usual. "I'm feeling pretty tired. Can we go to bed and just snuggle up and sleep?" 

"Of course. I'll be honored to hold you in my arms all night." 

This time, she beamed at him in response. 

  


The next morning, Luna and Yaxley took the telephone booth down into the Ministry of Magic. Yaxley had chosen to not flush themselves in as that would've meant being separated, even for a brief time. He and Luna were duly checked in with name badges and Kingsley met them as they stepped into long corridor, teeming with wizards and witches who were intent on going about their bits of Ministry business. Luna found Shacklebolt's deep voice and calm manner to be soothing for her anxiety, despite there being something about the shiny, black walls which made her shiver. Yaxley and Shacklebolt were cordial, but distant towards each other, treating each other as acknowledged enemies from a war not long past. 

They all took the elevator up to Shacklebolt's office, with Yaxley making sure Luna had ahold of a handle and he had ahold of a handle plus her before the contraption whizzed away. They stepped out directly into the Minister's office, a very spacious room with windows which mimicked what the outdoors weather looked like. The office door was open and they could see Cromartie speaking with someone in the hallway. Shacklebolt called to him, and he cut his chat short and entered the office, whereupon the door closed behind him. The Minister had them all sit at a table where a pensieve sat waiting. Yaxley scooted his chair up against Luna's and rested his hand on hers, sliding his weathered fingers between her soft, pale ones and gently squeezing them. Shacklebolt addressed them in a somber tone. "I first wish to personally give my condolences to each of you for those who you lost." Yaxley looked irritated at the comment, but kept silent. Kingsley then addressed Luna directly, "Cromartie told me that you had a vision of your daughter." 

She nodded silently and swallowed, trying to avoid crying by looking down at the table. 

The Minister continued gently. "If I can remove that memory of your vision and study it, there may be clues as to who committed those murders and exactly how they were done. Do I have your permission to do so?" 

Her head came up, "Yes, sir." She nodded at him, staring unblinkingly with her big blue eyes. 

"After I have removed your memory of the event, I with several other Aurors, will review it to see if there is anything in it which can provide us with any clues. You may watch it of course, if that might give you a clearer image of what you experienced. However, if you don't want to, I will respect that. I saw the crime scene myself." His deep voice was gentle and compassionate, "It must've been a brutal shock to experience what you saw." 

Luna nodded and her curls bobbed gently. Kingsley took out his wand, "Please put your mind to that memory, and concentrate on it so I may extract it." 

Her expression became pained and she let out a whimper. Then, the silvery cordlike strand began to be pulled from her temple by Shacklebolt, slowly and precisely. He swirled it into a glass vial and corked it off. He explained, "If I had simply put it directly into the pensieve it would've immediately started showing your memory and I don't know if you want to see it, or if you would rather not."

She looked troubled and silently shook her head. 

Shacklebolt gave her a reassuring smile, "I appreciate what you've just given us, and I promise it will be put to good use." 

Cromartie spoke up. "If it would not compromise your investigation in any way, I would appreciate being able to see her memory, since I lost Alaric in that crime. There might be some small clue to spot since I knew him best among those here." 

Luna glanced at Yaxley. His face was grim, but there was pain mixed with the anger. His heavily-accented, low-pitched rasp broke the silence, catching them by surprise, "I'd appreciate being able to see it also. I want to know what Luna saw. I won't go down into the pensieve, but whatever shows from the top will give me some idea of what she witnessed." 

Shacklebolt paused at the requests, then spoke in his deep sonorous voice, "Yes, I have no objections to you watching it now. Luna, I can cast a Muffliato spell so you won't hear any of it, and you can turn your chair around so you won't see any of whatever shows in the pensieve." 

She nodded, and Yaxley let go of her hand so she could reposition herself, only to once again grasp it when she had set her chair alongside his. 

Kingsley cast a Muffliato spell and poured the memory into the shallow basin. The silvery, smoky contents began to swirl. 

Kingsley went in first, followed closely behind by Cromartie. Yaxley was close enough to the pensieve to see down into it and he watched in horror as Pandora's dying progressed. 

And not far from the Minister of Magic's office, a polyjuiced wizard lurked, and cursed under his breath in frustration. He had spent a considerable number of hours of his life there, studying the workers, observing the habits of a few in particular. Those who had access to secured areas or to private offices were most valued. Disguised as an upper-level supervisor, he walked the halls, on the lookout for any hint of what he knew must be taking place in Shacklebolt's office. He had already learned of the meeting taking place, easily surmising its purpose. He knew though that if he could not get what he wanted that day, he could work on getting it another day, but it would have to be soon. He decided to go see Crump. 

  


The barrister's expression was grim as Lucius entered his office. He loathed and dreaded telling his boss any bad news. This was the worst thing he'd had to explain in a long time. The worst of it was that the change in the law had not been noticed by Crump which he knew would make him appear incompetent in Malfoy's view. Two years earlier when the Dark Lord had perished, many hundreds of laws had been changed including some affecting the existing pureblood inheritance laws which had been in place for centuries. With so much restructuring taking place, even those creating these laws weren't always aware of everything. Some laws were attached to others undergoing passage, and not always being reviewed thoroughly in the process. But in dealing with Lucius, being ignorant of something was no excuse. As Malfoy sometimes noted aloud, he didn't pay people for their ignorance, he paid for their expertise. 

Crump stood up as Lucius entered the room, gripping his desk with his pale, fat fingers, getting his nerve up. Malfoy was used to receiving courteous pleasantries upon his arrival, so he was quite taken aback when Crump burst forth, "Lucius --" The elegant wizard raised his eyebrows at the directive tone of his employee's voice. "You must understand that I have not deliberately withheld this information from you. Only found out about it today. Sit down." 

Malfoy's expression was stone-like as he seated himself. "What's going on? Did you overlook something?" His tone was a sharp hiss, designed to remind Crump as to who was in charge. 

Crump clearly got the message, sighing like a deflating balloon as he sat. "Lucius," his tone was soft, "the Wizangamot made a lot of changes two years ago, and there is one item in particular which I have been unaware of which potentially affects your estate and Draco's inheritance of it in its entirety." 

Lucius' eyes narrowed and he glared at Crump. "The little bastard girl is dead. Are you telling me that there is something else in Draco's way?" 

Crump nodded silently.

Malfoy didn't give him a moment to nod a second time. His nostrils flared as he bellowed, "What in the name of Voldemort has to be done now?" 

Crump had never heard Lucius speak the Dark Lord's name, as it was a habit which Lucius had only recently acquired. Atarascus paled as he replied and his voice shook a bit. "This law says that in the event of a bastard, sired by a pureblood, that if the bastard dies, then the mother may make a claim against the father's estate for a portion equivalent to the child's share, which with the changes in the law would be half of everything in your estate." 

It was Lucius's turn to grow pale. His voice was very, very soft. "Are you telling me that that crazy little witch could take half of the Malfoy estate?" 

Crump nodded silently, as Lucius observed him with widening eyes. Lucius whispered, "This is madness. Why would someone create such a law?" 

Crump had an answer ready for him. "It seems as if someone was concerned about the frequent deaths of pureblood bastards, and thought that if the estate could still be obliged to give up a portion even if the child died or disappeared, then the pureblood sires would be less likely to murder those incidental offspring." 

Lucius spoke slowly, still in process of grasping the new reality. "But she couldn't sue for that share until I die, correct?" 

The red-jowled barrister grimaced and shook his head. He stared Lucius in the eyes, unblinkingly. "If the bastard is murdered, then the mother may sue immediately for the child's share of the estate, to prevent the father from spending or hiding his wealth." 

Lucius closed his eyes and massaged his pale temples with his manicured fingertips. Crump thought Lucius looked as if he was going to vomit. There were several moments of silence, as both wizards considered prospective solutions to the now urgent situation.

Finally Lucius opened his eyes and spoke, "I'll need your services again, and likely those of a few other dependably quiet individuals you will provide me with. Do you understand?' 

Crump nodded resignedly. He hoped he would just do what he did the last time and be Lucius' alibi. He recalled murdering a witch once for Lucius and became clammy and nauseous from the memory. 

Lucius' voice cut the silence, making Atarascus jump. "Who the fuck's idea was this law anyway? Any idea who supported it? " 

Crump nodded and replied, "Weasley, Arthur Weasley. He brought the proposal to the Wizangamot and they were willing to buy off on it." 

Lucius snorted contemptuously. "I just should have known. Well, I suppose I'll go take care of the big piece of this mess before I clean up the dregs." He exhaled heavily and his face wore a mix of fury and frustration. "Thank you for your update Atarascus. We'll be in touch." Crump arose, glad to see his most influential client depart. 


	20. Branches

It was late morning when Shacklebolt had finished his first foray into Luna's memory. Upon his return from the pensieve he told her and Yaxley that he appreciated their cooperation and that he did not need them any more that day. Cromartie bid his brother and Luna goodbye, agreeing to do the Binding ritual in a few days to give Luna time to recover. 

Yaxley had turned to her when Kingsley's door had closed behind them, saying, "Would you like to go together over to Ollivander's?" Luna was delighted. She needed to put her mind to something pleasant, knowing that grieving Pandora would be a very long process, as long as the murderer was uncaught. Yaxley himself had been rattled, watching only a moment of Pandora's agonizing dying process before closing his eyes. 

Luna and Yaxley exited the Ministry through a Floo in the long, busy hallway and arrived in Diagon Alley. Yaxley spontaneously hugged her in a public display of affection, the likes of which he had not committed in thirty-five years, squeezing her close as they made their way to the wand shop. The little bell on the door tinkled as they entered and Ollivander came out of the back, his face alight with surprise and pleasure. 

"Luna! Yaxley! So good to see you both!" He looked eagerly at the young witch. "Are you here for work today? I've been wanting to go out and look for suitable lengths of wood to be turned into wands. It's becoming more difficult to find them as the Muggle population grows and spreads out, traipsing through the forests, disturbing the magical being which help the trees to grow." His brow furrowed with concern as he explained the problem in more detail. 

Luna hesitated for a moment before speaking up, "Wouldn't someplace owned by a wizarding family be suitable?" 

"Indeed, it would be," he said with a smile. "Perhaps if I asked politely, then this good wizard would allow us to search on his land." He smiled hopefully at Yaxley who nodded and returned the smile." 

Upon arriving at Yaxley's estate, Rixxie was summoned to bring along a selection of tasty food and drink. The house-elf vanished for a brief moment and reappeared balancing a large tray on her head. Yaxley helped himself to a glass and a bottle of scotch, poured a generous amount in and handed it to Ollivander, then poured one for himself. 

Ollivander raised his glass in a toast. "To a lovely witch and a fine wizard, and success in finding some magical wood today." 

Yaxley conjured a comfortable chair and sat down. "I'll just watch while you two look for what you need. Selecting wood for wands is outside my expertise." 

"I'd be willing to explain a bit to you, Mr Yaxley, if you'd like me to," Ollivander offered. 

The beplaited wizard laughed, "No, no, no. Don't waste your time. Teach Luna. I'd never grasp the nuances but she will, I'm sure." He looked at her with proud affection. 

The wandmaker looked at Yaxley. "Does your estate have a grove? The reason I ask is that often the trees immediately outside a grove are excellent for finding what I need. I would never take any branches from grove trees." He turned to Luna. "I always ask the tree if I may take the section that I desire, but I have never approached a grove tree with that request, nor would I. They are busy and I don't want to interrupt them." 

Yaxley spoke, "It's a couple of miles over to the grove. Instead of walking or Apparating, we could go by flying carpet." 

Luna beamed in response and Ollivander gave a sly smile. Yaxley pulled out his wand and said, "Accio carpet number three." As they stood waiting, Yaxley vanished his chair, and soon the carpet could be seen, gliding through the warm summer air to them. 

The carpet was comfortably large, with pillows which snuggled in around the passengers as they sat, helping to secure them in place. Luna piped up, "I've never ridden on a carpet before." 

Yaxley spoke, "We never got rid of our good ones. We did hand over one to the Ministry when they banned them, but it was one that grandfather picked up cheap in Knockturn Alley." He grinned broadly, showing his dimples. 

With a word from him they were gliding over the path that led to the grove. 

The forest became thicker and darker as they proceeded. The carpet slowed and stopped so they could step off. Luna looked around. The trees were old, with branches intertwined as if clasping each other to form a protective boundary for what lay further ahead. Ollivander's face was alight with joy and awe. "This is perfect," he whispered to Yaxley and Luna. He slowly walked from tree to tree of those forming the outer ring, wand in hand and eyes half closed. Luna observed him closely, taking her wand out also and following a few steps behind. The wandmaker suddenly took in a deep breath and stopped, turning towards a tree. He opened his eyes, tilting his head back, and raised his arms, holding that position silently for a minute. Then he approached the old tree in a manner that could be described as reverential, holding his wand upright, parallel to the trunk and his other hand, palm parallel to the earth, as if sensing the roots. He stood in silence once again, eyes closed. He spoke an incantation in a language neither Yaxley nor Luna had ever heard. Then he opened his eyes and a piece of a branch fell off the tree. It was about two feet long, with some leaves attached. 

Ollivander knelt down and beckoned to Luna to come join him. "Place your hands on the earth as I am doing and pay attention to the incantation. It is one of several you will have to learn." 

She knelt down and listened attentively to the papery voice as the wandmaker delivered the spell in that same language which neither Luna nor Yaxley completely understood. Yaxley occupied himself by staring at Luna's shapely ass, outlined in her long clingy dress. His cock was getting hard when he noticed that Ollivander had finished and was getting up. Another piece of branch fell down near Ollivander, startling them all. Ollivander looked up, holding his arms skyward, and spoke again. Then he clasped his arms over his chest and bowed deeply. 

Yaxley was surprised to find the hair on the back of his neck prickling. The Death Eater was used to common magic but this sort of work was uncanny. He looked over at Luna and was not surprised to find her with her eyes closed, arms raised, beaming rapturously. Ollivander noticed her too, and smiled. He knew she would be able to understand the work ahead. 

Ollivander spoke to Yaxley. "Your forest is magnificent, but I will not call for any other branches today. Turning these two into wands will take time and there is no benefit to being greedy. I would however, like to return if you would permit me to do so." 

"Aye. Let me know when you want to return." 

"Thank you. I'll be going back to the shop now so I will bid both of you goodbye. I hope to see you at the shop soon, Luna so I can show you the next step in creating a wand." 

She nodded eagerly and waved as he Apparated. She suddenly felt her bottom being squeezed. "Yaxley!" 

He grinned, "I've been too long without seeing you naked." 

"I was naked last night in bed with you." 

"Yes, but you were recovering so I simply held you. I didn't get to make love to you." He paused and spoke again, this time with a flirtatious growl in his voice. "There's a place I'd like to show you, here in the forest," he said with a wicked twinkle in his eyes. 

She looked at him, smiling as she spoke, "Does it have anything to do with what's stirring under your kilt?" 

"Ach! You know me too well, my pretty witch!" 

"Well, I'm feeling much better than last night, but the thing that would make me feel ever so much better right now would be...." she slid her hand under his kilt and grasped him firmly, "this!" 

With a roar of delight he grabbed her and Apparated them to another part of his forest. 


	21. Gates

Luna had kept her eyes shut as she and her wizard appeared in the place to which he had Apparated them. "Keep your eyes closed," he whispered in her ear. Yaxley guided her towards the place he had not been to for many years. After a minute's walk down a smooth road into a shaded glen, he gripped her shoulders and she paused. His husky growl in her ear made her shiver pleasantly. "Alright my little witch, you may open your eyes." 

Luna found they were facing a massive gnarled oak tree. High above in its twisted limbs she could make out what looked like a small, sturdy cottage. She turned and looked at Yaxley, asking him, "Is it a treehouse? Do Bowtruckles and Gabberwisps go there?" 

"Gabberwisps? I've not heard of those." 

"It seems as if not many magical folk have," she said with a note of wistful disappointment. "They live in trees and carry peoples' thoughts to the clouds which can then unexpectedly make it rain," she explained solemnly. 

Yaxley wasn't too sure what to make of Luna's idea, but the day was sunny and he was horny and she always looked fabulous without her clothes on, so Gabberwisps didn't matter as long as they didn't interfere with his desires. "Well, if you spot one, let me know because otherwise, I'll be looking at you." He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her, lingering to enjoy the softness of her mouth. He broke the kiss after a moment to say in a suggestive growl, "Would you like to go up to my treehouse and play awhile? There's some rather naughty mischief we can get into up there, like peel off your clothes and do the sorts of things that bad lads do with pretty witches like you." He gave her his best wicked grin. 

Luna's cheeks turned pink, and her smile was her silent reply. He stepped closer to her and she stepped back, both continuing until she was up against the tree. She gave a nervous-sounding whimper as he slowly ran the back of his hand up her neck, holding her head still before leaning in to slowly kiss her once more. He continued to hold on to her as he finally spoke, “Still shy of me when I have you where I want you, hmm? I like sex to usually be a bit rough and my witch to always be submissive when I need her that way.”

He put an arm around her waist and cast a nonverbal spell, causing a section of the trunk behind her to open. He nudged her backwards into the opening, holding her tighter. It closed behind them and as the darkness enveloped them she could feel his mouth on hers once more. She couldn't tell if the strange feeling she was experiencing was caused by his kisses or something else, but in a moment a shaft of light shone down and they rose upward to arrive inside the cottage, high up in the tree. Luna looked around and immediately spotted a cabinet, very much like the one in Yaxley's bedroom with its multiple little drawers. It made her recall what had happened when she looked at what she shouldn't have and she blushed. Yaxley grinned. He knew exactly what seeing that cabinet would remind her of. 

She also saw there was a four-post bed with lengths of velvet cord dangling at each corner, and a pier-glass nearby. He began unlacing her dress in the back, gently pushing it from her shoulders, letting his fingertips wander over her as her dress fell away. He could hear her breathing change and he could tell she was both nervous and aroused. He nipped at the back of her neck and let one hand roam onto her breast where he found her nipple was hard. He checked the other nipple, finding her breathing was becoming more erratic as he did. He quickly stripped off his own clothes, gently rubbing himself against her. "On the bed." It was a soft growl of a command.

She moved to the bed, seating herself on the edge, uncertain if he wanted her on her back or on her stomach. Yaxley silently Accio'd some small items from one of the cabinet drawers. She looked over at him in alarm, being nervous about anything from his cabinet. He tried to have an innocent look on his face, but the lusty twinkle in his eyes gave away his true intentions. One of the items from the cabinet was a blindfold which flew over and secured itself, covering her eyes. She gripped the edge of the mattress as she sat there, listening carefully for a hint of what he was planning. His voice was rough and commanding as he spoke, "You'll keep your hands off your body. It belongs to me. It's not for you to touch at all while we're in here."

Luna could feel the bed lowering slightly and it seemed odd to her that he would do that. The Death Eater had stepped to the edge of the bed and caught her face in his hand, drawing it to his hardness, running his cock against her lips. She opened her mouth. Yaxley tapped the side of her face with his fingers, “Keep your hands on the bed. I expect you to take all of me this time." He thrust his hips, driving himself deeply into her mouth on the first stroke, both startling her, and making her choke. He rocked back and forth as he continued to hold her face, enjoying the sight of her blindfolded face as his cock slid in and out, but not going in as deeply or as roughly as the first thrust. "Mmmm, you're learning well. Suck it a bit harder though and swirl your tongue on it while you're doing it." She obeyed him as best she could, eliciting groans of pleasure from him. 

At last he pulled out and pushed her onto her back on the bed. She could feel him slipping something around each of her nipples. The rings tightened in place, squeezing her nipples to a pleasurable degree which made her pussy hot. "Turn over." She obeyed and the ropes at the head of the bed laced themselves around her wrists. Yaxley climbed on the bed behind her, positioning himself between her thighs. He was still hard from her mouth and her pussy had slicked up enough that he was able to ease himself inside her. “Bottom up, head just a bit lower. Don’t bury your head under the pillow, Luna." The blindfold slid off as he spoke, "I like to watch the look on your face while I’m taking you.”

She glanced up and saw herself with Yaxley behind her, reflected in the tall pier glass. He caught her eye and grinned lewdly at her as he gently ran his fingers through the long, thick locks of her hair which lay across her back. She quickly pulled her gaze from his, feeling ashamed. She could see the muscles in his chest moving as he stroked in and out, then reacted with alarm as she saw a set of metal beads, looking very much like the ones he had used previously on her ass, hovering over her backside, along with a hovering hand mirror which reflected the sight of her pale bottom in the pier-glass. 

He noted her look of alarm with amusement. "Oh, yes. You know where they're going to go. This time though, my cock is going to be in your pussy, so you'll get plenty filled up. You are going to feel so deliciously tight on my cock. You're getting plenty wet from those nipple rings too." She let out a whimper of pain mixed with pleasure, for the rings had tightened up more when he mentioned them. 

He gently slid out, grabbing his wand to give the beads some lube as they started to penetrate her. She wondered if it was her imagination or if there really were more beads, perhaps even larger or more bumpy, than the other ones he had used on her. She didn't want to see, but didn't want to look away either as he could tell by her increasingly fearful glances. He smiled, rubbing the swollen head of his cock between her little lips, reminding her of what awaited. At last, there was one bead left on the outside. He tapped it repeatedly with his finger, making her shudder and squirm from the ripple of pressure inside her as the beads then vibrated. His voice was a whisper, "Now, it's my turn." He began pressing himself into her. Although she was wet, the beads had her so filled that she was tighter than she had ever been, and Yaxley groaned as he persistently pushed into her heat.

The Death Eater took his time, moving slowly in and out, so she was aware of every thick inch of him. "Open your eyes and look at the scenery." She realized he wanted her to watch in the mirror to at the sight of his cock sliding in and out. Even without the full length of him inside her, she was still stretched full with the beads. She obediently kept her face turned so she could see the reflected sight, although she was having trouble keeping her eyes open as Yaxley continued to plunge into her. Her moans grew louder as he drove harder into her. He paused inside her to speak, "There's one more lonely bead that needs a home and I think your fine ass still has some space you could give it." 

"No! No, Yaxley don't do that. It would hurt, I know it would hurt."

"Alright then, I'll just have to do something else entertaining -- at least for the moment. I may need to revisit that bead later." 

A shiny, thin, curved piece of heavy wire popped up out of one of the drawers and hovered near her head so she could see it. "What's that?" Her voice held genuine alarm. 

"A little something to gently squeeze part of your tender bits with. It's called a clit clip." 

"What are you going to do with it?" 

He chuckled, "Only one of us has a clit for it to squeeze." He resumed stroking as she began pleading, his cock swelling harder. The enchanted clip knew where it needed to go and what it needed to do. Yaxley shifted Luna a bit on her side, not missing a stroke and the clip disappeared from view. 

Yaxley knew it had found the perfect placement when Luna tightened around him further and let out a moaning gasp. She was trying to speak but she was so overwhelmed with the sensations flooding her that she could only make sounds of pleasure. Yaxley put his best effort into keeping her in that state as long as he could, and time disappeared for both of them as they were moving in ecstatic union. 

Finally however, the wizard could not put off his last minutes and with a wholehearted groaning roar, released ribbons of hot seed into his squirming witch, before collapsing half atop her, their legs entangled. His heart pounded in his chest. Her fingertips grazed his arm and he grabbed her hand, pulling it to his lips and kissing her palm. She made a faint sound and moved, pressing her body against his, kissing his shoulder gently. 

He sighed heavily and spoke. “I shut the gates of tenderness in my heart long ago, Luna, and yet somehow, by means I know not of, you have a key within you.”

She looked at him with half-opened eyes and he stared back at her, before he spoke again. "I want you. I want to be bound to you for the rest of my days, and for you to be equally bound to me. Will you do me that honor?" 

She was speechless, but managed to nod with a surprised look on her face. 

He lay there, sated. Yes, he had decided he wanted to marry her. Not what pureblood families often referred to as a "greengrass marriage," lasting for a year and a day, but the kind where they'd be comfortably together for decades to come. Cromartie could perform the ceremony, outdoors under the stars, in the grove, and they would be bound together. 


	22. Back to the Ministry

Although one witch and her captivated wizard were hard at play, others were hard at work. One Research Healer at St Mungo's Hospital finally found the breakthrough she had been trying to perfect. It had been a longstanding problem in tracing outbreaks of infectious diseases to determine if one episode was directly related to another. 

The process the witch had come up with was partly the work of others which she had built on. Years earlier, Lucius Malfoy had made a huge donation to the Research Department following the death of his father, in a passionate and dramatic speech, well-attended by the wizarding world press, in which he vowed the eradication of Dragon Pox. It was with this provision of funds that the research had been conducted. Many different Researchers had worked on it, but this particular witch had kept working at the problem for the last decade. 

As she explained to her supervisor, if a Healer took a standard-sized sample of the infectious agent in its natural growth medium, whether it was skin scrapings, lung tissue, or whatever else, then added it to a potion she had developed, did the same process with the other sample of infectious agent, and did the incantation on both samples, they would turn matching colors if they were the same infectious agent. The next step of the process was the most tricky part. Identical amounts of these tested potion samples would be drawn up and mixed together. If the samples were exactly the same, that is originating from the same source, in this case the same dragon, the color would be the same as it had been. However, if they differed in the slightest bit, the new combination would drastically change color, and possibly even explode. 

  


The head of St Mungo's invited Shacklebolt and some of his staff to witness the testing. Shacklebolt owled Cromartie and invited him along.

It was a tense group of witches and wizards that gathered around the table in the laboratory at St Mungos Hospital. Everyone in the room knew that this test was specifically on the Dragon Pox from one of the murder victims and also from Abraxas Malfoy. Some had their suspicions of Lucius in the murder, others were genuinely mystified. Shacklebolt had reviewed the studies done on the process and believed that it would stand up in court, if needed. 

A sample of Atarascus' dragon Pox was added to the potion by the witch as she carefully explained the process. She then added an equal amount of the infected lung tissue from Pandora to the other beaker. The color of each was the same. Then she drew up twenty drops of the first potion, emptying them into a new beaker, and drew up twenty drops of the second potion. She cast a Shielding spell around that beaker and the dropper and slowly the dropper emptied its contents into the other beaker. The potions mingled with no change in color or any other effects. Shacklebolt wore a small, grim smile which Cromartie found to remind him of his remaining brother. The Minister spoke to Cromartie, "I will meet with your brother and Miss Lovegood. Justice will be done, I personally assure you of that." 

  


The owl from the Ministry pecked loudly on the window as Yaxley was playing Wizard's Chess with Luna after dinner. Yaxley removed the scroll and read it. 

"What does it say?" Luna asked. 

"Shacklebolt is being tight-lipped, but reading between the lines, I'd say he has significant news for you, likely about Pandora's murder. He said he would welcome our appearance at the Ministry of Magic this evening as soon as it is convenient for us." 

"I'd like to go as soon as we can. Is there more than one way to get in? 

Her question caught him off-guard. "Aye. If you're alright with it, we can flush ourselves in. That's the usual process to get into the Ministry." 

"That sounds very interesting. I like to learn new things," she explained earnestly. "If we travel through the pipes perhaps I'll get to see some Dabberblimps. We still haven't checked your stream for any." She sounded mildly disappointed. Yaxley resolved he would take her for a nature walk while the weather was still relatively good. He started having random thoughts about rolling her over in the clover -- minus clothes, of course. 

"Yaxley!" She was tapping him on the arm. "Are you alright?" 

He grinned, "Perfectly, my love, just perfectly. I have a head full of dirty thoughts, just as I always do around you." Yes, he decided, a roll in the meadow, perhaps this evening in the moonlight would be a fine way to complete the day. 

"Will we have to go separately?" she asked, a hint of anxiety in her voice. 

"I can Polyjuice myself to be a witch," the Death Eater offered. "We could use the same bathroom if that would soothe you, and either use stalls next to each other, or the same stall, one right after the other. What do you think?" 

Luna was quiet for a moment, then spoke. "Perhaps, we can just use the wizards and witches facilities separately instead of taking up time with Polyjuice." 

"Are you sure? Really sure?" 

Her blond curls bobbed as she nodded. "I'll have my wand and be on the alert." 

"Alright then. We can Apparate to the street where the loos are." 

She beamed at him and took his arm. They arrived outside the building. The front door opened as it recognized they had magical powers. Two large doors stood in front of them. Luna threw her arms around Yaxley and kissed him passionately. He was delighted by her display of affection and watched her go into the witches' loo before heading quickly into the wizards' loo to flush himself into the Ministry. When he stepped out of the Floo in the long, chilly corridor she was nowhere to be found and he felt a grinding sensation in his gut. 


	23. Coordination

Yaxley was relieved to see his brother and Shacklebolt striding down the hallway in his direction. "She hasn't arrived! She went into the witches loo at the station, and I went into the wizard's but she hasn't arrived." He stared at the nearest Floo as if his gaze could force it to pop her out into his arms.

Shacklebolt frowned. "You gentlemen stay here. I'll Apparate to the station and have a look around." He raised an eyebrow as he queried, "Had she ever flushed herself in before?"

"No, but I told her how to, and she's a Ravenclaw," Yaxley replied with an edge of irritation which simply reflected his rising fears.

The Minister made no reply, but turned on the spot and was gone. Cromartie conjured up two overstuffed chairs in the hall and the brothers sat down. "Any idea what this news is that Kingsley wanted to share?" the Death Eater asked his brother. 

"It's not my news to give, but you won't be surprised to hear it, I'll put it that way," Cromartie replied with a bitter tone not normally present in his deep voice. "Being well-connected has kept a lot of trouble from some wizards' doors, but hopefully for this one his good fortune is running out. I know a variety of clues were left behind at the murder scene and there may in fact have been more than one murderer." 

"More than one? Any ideas who?" 

"A youngish wizard who was working as a Snatcher in the last part of the War. His name was Scabior. You probably didn't know him since he was so far below your pay grade." 

"Well that's where you'd be wrong. He had some success as a Snatcher, but then he fucked up," said the younger brother bitterly. "Scabior was the one who rounded up the Trio but he took them to Malfoy Manor instead of bringing them to me at the Ministry. He should've handed them over to me, but instead they managed to escape from Malfoy Manor along with Ollivander and my Luna. The Dark Lord himself punished Scabior for doing that. Afterwards, I caught up with Scabior and crippled him good for being so out of line." The former Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement snorted. "We might've won the war if they had been brought to me instead of being allowed to escape. It all could've been so different." He shook his head with disgust, making his plait brush back and forth against his jacket. 

Cromartie asked softly, "And where would that have left your Luna?" 

Before any reply could be made, Shacklebolt emerged from the Floo. He held up a single straight strand of white-blond hair about sixteen inches long. "By all appearances, this matches the one we found at the murder scene. We can test it and confirm. The thing of it is, is that the entryway to the loos is always under surveillance. An elderly witch entered, but she never arrived here. If that was Lucius using some Polyjuice, and perhaps having an Invisibility cloak with him, I could see how he could've ambushed Luna." 

Yaxley grimaced silently, then cast a Muffliato to exclude his brother from hearing his next words. Staring at the Minister, he spoke, "If there's anything I can do to help, just say it. I know you work within official channels only Shacklebolt, but if there's something you need for this case which might be outside where you operate, tell me." His nostrils flared with angry frustration. 

Shacklebolt's tone was somber, "This case can't afford to have any outsider work done on it. The conviction of Lucius has to be absolutely clean. No collusion with you will take place, nor will it be necessary. We will accomplish what is needed." 

"Like protecting the wean who's now dead, and my brother who's now dead, and his wife who's now dead?" 

Shacklebolt was silent briefly. "I want justice too, but it has to be done correctly." 

Yaxley's voice was a soft growl, "Since when has anything I've done not appeared correct to any and every investigation? You did your best when the Dark Lord fell -- what charges were you able to bring against me?" He tilted his head a bit and stared sourly at the Minister. 

Shacklebolt spoke with finality, "If I need your help, I will let you know. Otherwise, let the Ministry do its job." He broke the Muffliato, "Finite Incantatum." 

Cromartie asked no questions. He had a good idea what the conversation would've been about. He asked Kingsley, "Do you think Malfoy had anything to do with that Snatcher's disappearance?" 

Kingsley nodded, "I suspect Malfoy's body count has run a lot higher in the time after the war than it ever did before. He's engaging in some very risky behavior, especially in Luna's disappearance." He looked at Yaxley, "I don't believe Malfoy will kill Luna. I suspect he has something else up his sleeve to get what he wants from her." 

  


Malfoy watched her slowly come around. 

Luna was dreaming of Dabberblimps. However, she realized she was coming awake and that the voice she heard, so silky and dark with menace, was not likely a Dabberblimp. Certainly, as she opened her eyes, she realized that the figure in sight with its white-blond hair, snake-headed cane, and arrogant sneer was not any sort of creature she had ever wanted to meet up with again. Luna felt as if she were coming around after being Stunned. Blinking hard to clear her vision, she recognized everything in her surroundings in the Malfoy dungeon, as well as the one wizard present. "Here we are once again my dear girl." The drawl was sarcastic. "You have the delightful pleasure of my company for at least a short while. I assure you it will be brief, so I'll get right to business -- and this will be business, not pleasure, so keep your panties on and don't get your hopes up." 

The look of revulsion on her face matched the one she felt in her gut. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke, "Did you murder Pandora yourself or have her killed by someone else?" 

Lucius looked bored as he replied, "That's not a question I will ever bother answering, not for you, not for anyone." He gave a teasing smile which made her more nauseous, "Besides, if I told you, I'd have to kill you and that wouldn't help you at all." He gave a long, audible exhale before speaking, his expression becoming serious, "There is something concerning her that I need to discuss with you, so I'll get to the purpose of this meeting. I have a blood oath contract I want you to sign. In it, you will relinquish any and all claims on my estate, including any on behalf of Pandora. Simply sign it and you may get your wand back and be on your way." He made it sound entirely reasonable, as if it were nothing more complex than buying a pair of boots. 

"Will I be allowed to read it before I sign?" 

"Yes." 

"May I have it reviewed by a barrister?" 

"No, although I would think Yaxley would recommend that since your choice is to sign or die, that he would prefer that you sign. I'm guessing that he's the barrister you would want to review it." Lucius' tone became sharp, "Just sign the bloody thing and I'll return you to your withered wizard, although why you'd want to spend a minute in his company instead of mine, I'll never understand." 

"Let me see it then," her voice was softly resigned. 

A long ebony table materialized with two chairs, side by side. There was a parchment scroll in front of one chair. Lucius pulled out that chair and stared at Luna who walked over and sat down. He seated himself in the other chair and watched as she began to silently read what it said. It was a very long scroll. The contract was laid out one sentence at a time with a three-inch space following every period. 

When she had concluded reading it all, she nodded, "Alright I'll sign it. It just seems to say what you said it would and I'm agreeable to that. Give me a quill so I can sign and date it." 

Lucius conjured a quill and inkwell with a flourish. He watched with amusement as she dipped the quill in the inkwell and with a puzzled look pulled out her dry quill. She picked up the inkwell and looked in it. "There's no ink." 

"Well I haven't opened your wrist so you could bleed into it, you silly cunt." His tone was scornful. "It's called a blood oath contract for a reason, namely you will sign your full name in the space at the end of each and every sentence in your own blood." He stared down his long nose at her." 

"I though a contract like this only required my signature in blood once, at the end," she said hesitatingly. 

"Well, you'd be wrong. Believe me, I've done more of these than you have." His smile was chilling.

She moved the inkwell closer and clenched her quill. "I'm ready." 

As he pointed his wand at her wrist which she had laid over the inkwell, Lucius used a nonverbal spell to start the trickle of blood flowing. She kept her wrist in place as it began dripping. Luna dipped her quill into the pooling blood in the bottle and began signing her name over and over as rapidly as she could. Lucius smiled as he watched the color fade from her cheeks. 

  


The three wizards at the Ministry had adjourned up to Shacklebolt's office. Kingsley had briefed the brothers on his suspicions regarding Malfoy's motives and they had agreed that it was probably financially driven. Now, there was nothing for them to do but wait while the Aurors tried to locate Malfoy and Luna. 


	24. Another Offer for Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it's a very short chapter....

Luna was feeling light-headed, despite being seated. She heard Lucius mutter a word and she felt more awake. He spoke gently, "Finish those last three lines and you can go home." He made it sound like such a sweet certainty that if she had been clearheaded she would have been suspicious, but being impaired, his words sounded concerned and helpful to her. 

Her hand felt heavy and tired as she dipped the quill into her blood, signing two more lines and she could hardly see the words on the scroll. Lucius' voice became sharp, "Just one more. Don't dawdle." She tried to nod since she was feeling too weak to say anything, and she dipped her quill once more into the blood-encrusted inkwell. Setting the point of the quill onto the parchment, she managed her first name with difficulty, but her last name seemed ever so long as she carefully began to sign it, one letter at a time. Everything in her vision was dimming to darkness as she finished the last letter, and Lucius triumphantly snatched away the scroll as the young witch slumped over on the table, unconscious and deathly pale. He could hear everything taking place upstairs. The Ministry forces had arrived, Crump had taken Polyjuice and was covering for him, and things were going according to plan. The murderous Death Eater smiled.

  


Yaxley stood up with a snarl, "I cannot stay here and just wait." Cromartie nodded and stood, "Tell me what I can do to help." 

"You cannot go where I can." 

Cromartie looked indignantly at his brother. Yaxley gave a quick grin and spoke quietly. "Do you remember when I was a wee lad that I was fascinated with becoming an Animagus? I told you that when I was old enough to go to Hogwarts that I'd learn to do it -- remember?" 

Cromartie nodded and Yaxley stared back and began nodding. "I never even told Valdora. So I'll see you later. I've someplace to go even though the Ministry is likely swarming all over the place. Besides, if I have to use my Invisibility Cloak, you'd never fit under it with me." 

Cromartie gave his brother an approving slap on the back, "You've got more tricks up your sleeve than the Hogwarts' Lake squid has arms. Let me know if I can help somehow." 

Yaxley nodded and stepped into the nearest Floo. 

  


Luna's vision was blurry and she blinked hard and tried to rub her eyes, only to find that her arms were numb and unresponsive. She was on her back, naked, on a large, very firm bed, in a dimly-lit stone-walled room which she did not recognize. She was alone -- the only sound she heard was her own rapid breathing. She was unable to make her legs move either. The rest of her body could move and she tried to look around as much as she was able. The sight of the outline of a door in the wall made her feel both anxious and hopeful. It was made of the same gray stone as the rest of the windowless chamber. As she stared at it, it opened and Lucius strolled in. The door closed silently and solidly behind him without providing a glimpse of what lay beyond. He wore his most arrogant sneer, and a dark green jacquard dressing gown patterned in silver serpents. His hair spilled over his shoulders as he leaned over her silently. In a reactive attempt to get away, she tried to move, but only succeeded in jerking her hips which caused him to chuckle. "Ah, poor Luna. I'll go further with you than you want, but you'll never move more than an inch away from where I want you." He stroked her cheek slowly with the back of his fingers. "I'll take my time and give you a good fucking before I tear into you and afterwards as well. I'll make sure you stay awake through all of it." 

"You son of a flobberworm!" 

Her words were replied to with a swift, sharp backhand from the wizard. 

  


The upstairs of Malfoy Manor was the picture of chaos. Crump-as-Lucius had neither expected to be arrested for murder nor frisked, merely questioned. The flask of Polyjuice was discovered on him and when he refused to say anything about it, one of the Aurors, a redhead with the last name of Weasley, pulled a rat from his own pocket and gave it a few drops from the flask. As the wiggling rat's fur turned from a short gray to a long, silky blond, the Ministry officials erupted with a round of laughter before threatening to imprison their unknown prisoner for impeding the course of an investigation, at which point, Crump admitted who he was but refused to say anything further on the basis of confidentiality between himself and his client. 

  


Luna got up the nerve to glare at Lucius in anger after she gasped from the pain of being hit. He grinned at her, his icy blue eyes sparkling, as he spoke, “What a heated gaze you have my dear! I quite enjoy a witch who has some fire.” He nipped her neck and bent his head down lower, leaving a trail of bite marks across her breasts as she squirmed and gritted her teeth. As he continued to use his teeth on her body, moving downward on her belly, she saw her opportunity. His dressing gown spread open just enough below its belt so his stiff cock was bobbing around in her view. With a determination born of desperation, she lunged up and over towards her target, despite the weight of her useless arms. Teeth met flesh, but this time its was hers upon him and all he could do was scream, "Crucio" to make her let go. He left the chamber swiftly to attend to his wound. Unfortunately for Luna, she had only nicked him with her teeth, not getting a good bite. Lucius' mind was plotting slow, painful forms of revenge as he closed the door of the small room and strode down the back hallway of the dungeon to get himself a drink. He wasn't aware of the wizard hidden under the Invisibility cloak who was standing silently, waiting for him. 


	25. Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor

Lucius fell with a thud on the hallway's stone floor, smacking his nose, which began bleeding as he lay unconscious. Yaxley pulled off his Invisibility cloak, tucking it into a jacket pocket. He went down the hall where Lucius had come from, expecting to find a door. There was no visible door to be found, but there was an area of the wall which just had a different sensation about it. Yaxley recognized it for what it was since Yaxley Manor also had hidden doorways, accessible only by bloodline Yaxleys. This would need some Malfoy blood to open and he pivoted, going back down the hall to Lucius' prone form. The pale-haired wizard still appeared unconscious but Yaxley Stunned him again just to be sure. He siphoned up a bit of Malfoy's blood which was gently oozing out of the now-broken aristocratic nose and returned to the place on the wall he had identified. His wand made a fine spray of the thickening liquid, and the wall swung open, revealing Luna still lying on the bed. She looked over, startled but delighted to see him. 

Footsteps were heard coming down the dungeon stairs along with three different voices, one of which was Shacklebolt. Yaxley swore quietly as he hurriedly freed Luna from the spell. They couldn't Apparate from the chamber, he was sure, so he yanked her out into the hallway. He had planned on taking Lucius back with them, but it was too risky to try with Ministry officials about to turn the corner and see them. All he could do was Apparate himself and Luna out of there immediately. So he did.

  


It was with a tremendous sense of relief that Luna looked around and saw familiar surroundings from where she lay. Yaxley had covered her with a soft blanket which was charmed to stay warm. He sat on their bed alongside her, a glass of whisky in his hand. "You passed out when we Apparated. I see one of your cheeks is very red. Did he strike you?" 

His silence was grim as she spoke in a barely audible voice, recounting all that took place. His fingertips gently rubbed some of McCannon's Soothing Salve on her cheek as she continued to go on about the contract. He paid close attention to her words, not liking what he heard one bit. His wrath increased as she described finding herself immobilized but then he erupted in a fit of laughter when she got to the final moment of her encounter. "You bit him? My girl bit Lucius Malfoy's tadger? Oh, my brave girl, I love you even more!" Yaxley was lying on the bed next to her at that point, curled up with laughter. He eventually slowed down but he was out of breath from laughing so hard. Luna was laughing too, mostly from relief in getting away from Lucius and enjoying her wizard's infective laugh which shook him all over. He wiped his teary eyes with the back of his hand, and blew his nose loudly a couple of times before kissing Luna passionately. "My little witch, you are a keeper, I'm going to hold onto you forever through thick and thin!" He hugged her and lay there holding her tightly for several moments. 

He spoke, "How about if you go take a shower and get cleaned up while I send a couple of owls? There are some things which need to be followed up on." She nodded, beaming at him, and strolled into the bathroom with the blanket still wrapped around her. 

  


Cromartie wasn't surprised to get the owl from his brother asking him to come over. Shacklebolt had agreed to come to the Yaxley estate and deliver the news which he had not been able to do earlier.

It was a somber meeting of the three wizards and a witch, gathered at the long, carved dining table. Drinks had been poured for all. Shacklebolt sighed as he began. "I won't be covering a lot of the details since those will be explained at the trial. We have a good idea as to what happened to Pandora and her parents and our investigator was able to establish that she died after her mother and before her father. Lucius Malfoy and his attorney and his attorney's secretary are all under arrest on a variety of charges related to the murders." He looked sympathetically at Luna. "When we arrested Malfoy, we found the contract you had signed. I don't know if it will hold up in court, but I suspect that it may due to legal precedent set in a time when the Wizangamot was very corrupt."

Luna nodded silently. When she had told Yaxley what had transpired, he had silently come to the same conclusion. He knew Luna didn't care about money, but he knew that the surest way to hurt Lucius was to make him poorer, as that would not only affect Lucius but also his family, whom he cared about very much, and the Malfoy name and reputation which he cared about immensely. 

"When's the trial?" Cromartie's deep, raspy voice broke the silence.

"I'd expect two weeks from today. Crump will represent Lucius despite being charged as an accomplice. He's made it clear to us that he will not cooperate in the slightest with our prosecution of Malfoy. I suspect that Lucius knows things to reveal about Crump if Crump changed sides. Crump's secretary is wildly in love with him, so she's also not going to be any help for us." 

Luna looked anxiously at Shacklebolt. "Can Lucius possibly get released before the trial?" 

"No, no," Shacklebolt's deep, smooth voice was reassuring, "Malfoy will remain in his holding cell at the Ministry while he awaits trial. He will be transferred to Azkaban if he's convicted. His wife and son and Crump can visit him, but that's all. Given the evidence that has been gathered, I am certain he will be going to Azkaban for life." 

Shacklebolt looked at the brothers and Luna. Luna still looked more pale than she usually did. The Minister spoke, "I need to get going. There are additional things relating to the case that I need to follow up on at the Ministry. I'll keep you updated." 

They exchanged farewells and he stepped into the Floo and disappeared. Cromartie was not far from the fireplace when he spoke to his brother, "Let me know when you want to have the engagement binding done." 

The broad-shouldered Scot looked as if he were going to turn and step into the Floo, so his brother grabbed his arm. "Not so fast! I was thinking this would be the perfect time to get it done and then do our wedding tomorrow or the next day at the latest." 

The big man smiled. "I need to prepare a bit, so tomorrow at noon will be the soonest that I'd do your engagement binding." Cromartie looked at Luna. "Are you truly going to have my wee brother who's mad with love for you?" 

She giggled and blushed as she nodded. Yaxley simply beamed and Cromartie shook his head in disbelief at the sight of his normally dour brother looking so different.

"Alright then, I'll see you both in the late morning and we will have the ritual at noon. You're not to have sex before then." He stared hard at his brother who gave him a very dismayed look in return. 

Yaxley spoke, "Isn't there some sort of, ah, I don't know, exemption to that no-sex....," his voice trailed off as Cromartie glared at him. 

"If you can't keep it dry for less than a day, then tradition would say you're not willing to sacrifice much for love," responded the older wizard. 

"Of course I'm willing to sacrifice! But just think of the suffering that my beloved witch will have to be put through in not being allowed to..." Cromartie's burst of laughter drowned out the rest of the sentence as Yaxley shot him a dirty look. 

"What color robes should I wear?" piped up Luna anxiously. 

"For this, you should wear yellow, and of course for your wedding you'll need to wear red and your groom wears green." He smiled at them as he stepped into the Floo. "Owl me with any questions you think of. Have a grand evening!" The green fire blazed up and he was gone. 

Yaxley turned to her. "A chaste grand evening?" He shook his head sadly. "I know if I sleep in the same bed with you, I'll be awake all night wanting to crawl all over you. On the other hand, I'm not about to let you spend the night away from me, even if it's just in another room." He sighed heavily, "I will control myself so that we may sleep together, but I promise you that tomorrow afternoon, nothing will hold me back. Nothing!" His eyes sparkled wickedly and Luna delighted to see the lust and love dancing in them. 

She returned his suggestive look with one of her own and said, "I'm not going to make you wait a minute longer than you have to. However, I may tease you a bit tonight, just to make sure you really do want me." 

He let out a very loud groan of frustration and clutched his sporran with both hands. "Little witch! You're far more wicked than I'd have thought you ever could be!" 

She smiled and ran her tongue around her lips slowly before saying, "Well, you just wait until tomorrow afternoon. You'll find out then just how naughty I can be." She turned and headed upstairs to their bedroom, Yaxley following right behind her, still making sounds of frustration and lust which amused her tremendously. 


	26. A Grand Evening

At the top of the stairs, Yaxley grabbed Luna's hand. He pulled her into his arms and stared at her. "Would you like to spend the night inside, or go outdoors?"

"Indoors, please." She still felt vulnerable from her earlier encounter with Lucius. 

"Alright. But I'll warn you, you're not the only one who knows how to tease the other. This old wizard knows a few things." He gave her a meaningful look. 

"Well, I've heard it said that in matters of pleasure, that it's best when the journey is as much fun as the destination." 

He held her hand to his mouth and gently nibbled on her fingertips in a suggestive manner. "Aye, you're right about that. You know, we haven't had dinner yet. I want to eat in bed." He eyed her intensely before grabbing her wrist and leading her down the hall into the bedroom. The enticing aroma of roast beef greeted her. 

Luna wasn't too surprised that the bed had been made even larger as she followed him into the candle-lit room. There were multiple covered serving dishes and a gravy boat hovering near the bed. A bottle of chilled red wine and two glasses bobbed cheerfully up and down. The wind-up record player was going and she could tell it was some of his muggle music. "Who is this?" she asked. 

"Robert Palmer. There's a lot of different performers on this record, but he's what's playing now." Yaxley grinned, "Get on the bed you simply irresistible witch. It's time for dinner." 

As Luna walked towards the bed, he stepped in back of her, undoing the lacing in the back of her dress and slid his hand around underneath to caress her breast as he inhaled the fragrance of her hair. He groaned sensuously, sending a shiver up her spine. He slowly began kissing the back of her neck, running his mouth down her neck and across her shoulder as he peeled away her dress. His voice sounded disappointed, but there was a hint of teasing that he could not disguise. “Ahh, Luna. There seems to not be any plates or silverware. I cannot eat my dinner without it being served up on something. I have found though that witches make excellent dishes. You will, I’m sure, be happy to do what is needed to keep my appetite satisfied – you may dine afterwards in a similar manner. Would a glass of wine before you start your duties be helpful?” 

Luna nodded, accepting the glass with a smile and sensuously draining the contents. Yaxley gestured for her to lie down sideways on the bed and he sat up against the headboard. He tenderly placed a small pillow under her head before seating himself with the serving dishes nearby. His mouth twitched, but Luna could not tell if it was more in amusement or anticipation. She watched in fascinated disbelief as he decorated her upper torso with hot, bite-sized pieces of rare roast beef, using his wand to set them in various places. 

"Ahh, yes! Rixxie does make the smoothest mashed potatoes, I’ve ever had," the Death Eater chuckled as he dolloped a generous spoonful at the cleft of Luna’s thighs. "I believe it's the cream cheese she adds to them." 

Luna started in shock as he drizzled warm gravy from the base of her neck down to the mashed potatoes, leaning over her to make a well in it with his tongue, before proceeding to fill it with the gravy. He sat back and stared at her for a moment, savoring the sight of his dinner so delightfully arranged, then lowered his mouth upon her. Luna was unsure if the wine was making her woozy or if it was Yaxley’s oral skills, but by the time he’d finished chasing the last drop of gravy along the inside of her thighs, she was moaning softly and panting.

Yaxley thoughtfully wiped her down with a damp, warm cloth. He gently blew on her moist pussy and made her shiver. Luna spoke up, "I'd like to take a shower with you." 

She saw disappointment briefly displayed in his eyes since he wanted to keep her in bed, but he smiled and said, "Whatever my lady wishes, I shall grant." 

She led the way to the shower, which obligingly turned on. The bar of soap flew to her, but instead of washing herself, she worked up a large amount of lather on her hands. She tried to make her voice sound stern as she spoke. "Death Eater Yaxley, back up against the wall and keep your hands there! You have been handed over to me for interrogation and resistance is futile." He raised an eyebrow, but followed her instructions. With the best solemn look on her face that she could do, she began soaping his balls with one hand and stroking his thickening shaft with the other. 

Yaxley struggled to hide his delighted grin. He was unaccustomed to having a witch take charge sexually, but he trusted Luna and liked that she wasn't predictable. He knew that few things kill the spark of a relationship more quickly than the same old routine. She was just quirky enough to not get stuck in a rut. "Oh please don't torture me, Auror Lovegood! I'm just a poor old wizard, wrongly accused." Yaxley spread his legs a bit wider to give her better access to his pleasurably sensitive parts. 

Luna said nothing, but stopped rubbing his balls and began stroking his cock, hand-over-hand, gliding up to the tip with each lengthening stroke. Yaxley felt like the focus of his world lay under Luna's silky palms. He had the habit of masturbating in the shower, as did many other wizards, but it was so luxurious for Luna to be carefully, diligently stroking him over and over. It was difficult for him to remember that he was supposed to be getting tortured. "Have mercy, Auror Lovegood. Ohhhh." He gave a deep groaning sigh as she changed the pace of her strokes. His eyes closed and his nostrils flared and she watched him melt from pleasure under her touch.

"I have no mercy for the likes of you," she sneered, successfully stifling a giggle as she listened to his breathing deepen. "My duty is to extract the information that I need to know. I will continue this interrogation until you tell me absolutely everything." 

Yaxley could only groan in reply. Luna could tell he was responding more quickly than she wanted. She was not going to let him come. His hips thrust once and she took her hands off him and he let out a gasp of frustration, opening his eyes. 

"Keep your hands on the wall and do as I say," she stated quietly, staring into his eyes. 

He obeyed, then spoke, "I see your plan. We can't have sex tonight, so you're just going to torment me and not let me come! Oh, my little witch, I'll have you tomorrow." There was a lusty growl in his voice that excited her. 

"Back to the interrogation of you, Death Eater Yaxley!" She began stroking him again just slowly enough to be sensuous, and sometimes changing speed and pressure enough to make him hopeful that she would let him come after all. 

After working on him with both frothy hands, bringing him to the point where he was nearly crazed with frustration, she took pity on him, slowing her strokes and relaxing her grip, so he could tell she was getting ready to stop. "Death Eater Yaxley, you have been sentenced by the Wizangamot to sleep next to me tonight. You are not allowed to come, but we can cuddle." 

"Cuddle?! That'll feel like a night's worth of torture! I can tell you that after our engagement ritual tomorrow, I'll do as I wish with you, and I will not play the part of a gentleman. Consider yourself warned, little witch." He smacked her on the ass just hard enough to make her gasp as he followed her into the bedroom. 


	27. The Engagement Rite

Yaxley had not slept well the past night, but neither had Cromartie. The younger of the two had sent owls three different times in the middle of the night asking about what counted as sex for ritual purposes. Luna's teasing him had left him frustrated. Cromartie had needed to tell his amorous brother that dry-humping was not permissible. The message Cromartie had to send with the second owl said that a handjob was not permissible either. The third one told his little brother that no, jacking off was not acceptable and that he just needed to go to sleep. 

An owl had arrived early that morning from Cromartie. Yaxley untied the scroll and read it to Luna while the owl gobbled some owl treats provided by Rixxie. The old wizard cleared his throat and began. "Since you will soon be getting married I want to conduct your Engagement Binding in the grove. I'll get there ahead of time and get things set up. Show up five minutes beforehand at the Outer Circle. See you both then." 

  


Luna and Yaxley arrived promptly from the manor. Yaxley stepped off the flying carpet first, holding his hand out to steady Luna as she dismounted. Luna had spent a good portion of the morning designing and re-designing her robes. Yaxley thought she would have looked lovely in any of them, but the deep yellow chiffon she picked looked both very formal, yet sexually provocative. Luna liked the kilt Yaxley had on. It was a variation from his other tartan, woven in blues, greens and magenta. They had talked as they had flown from the house, and Yaxley explained a bit more. The ritual was likely to be one that the family had used for many years, but possibly, Cromartie would've changed it a bit. Luna nodded silently, gripping his hand, as she had not done anything like this before. Pureblood families were rumored to have unusual wedding customs, with the Malfoys and LeStranges being said to have the most bizarre. Luna had never heard anything about the Yaxleys; then again, having been treated as an outsider throughout her time at Hogwarts, there was a lot of gossip she had never heard.

Despite it being midday, the density of the grove cast shadows over all. Luna sensed the trees were aware of what was taking place. Cromartie was dressed in dark blue robes that reminded Luna of the sky at dusk. All three were barefoot in keeping with the family tradition. Cromartie explain to them that they would enter between two oak trees which he pointed out. He would Apparate to the center of the Circle and finish preparing it prior to their arrival. Luna would start on the path, and Yaxley would wait three minutes and then follow. When each of them arrived, they were to stand facing him, Luna on the right, Yaxley on the left. Luna nodded, wide-eyed, then Cromartie Apparated. 

Luna walked over to the oaks which stood like staunch guardians. They were old, massive, with branches intertwined high above. As she passed between them, the ground felt cooler and the shadows deepened. The path was even as she walked along, and it curved around steadily to the right. There was always enough space to pass easily between the trees, so she didn't worry about her robe becoming snagged on anything. Thick, fuzzy moss covered parts of most of the trees in patches of bright green and Luna could not help but admire it. She stared at the trees, wanting to stop and talk to many of them and enquire about bowtruckles which she was certain were hiding there. She kept on going though, and after several minutes the space between the trees narrowed briefly. She could see Cromartie and realized the narrowed space was the edge of the Circle. Although she had never been in anything like this, she knew it was a space which had been set apart from the routine wizarding world. She bowed her head briefly in acknowledgement of the Guardians of the Circle and she stepped across the threshold inhaling a soothing scent in the air. She also noticed moisture in the air which lightly dampened her. The overarching darkness created by the trees was softly lit with candles on a waist-high, flat-topped stone in the center. Cromartie smiled as she entered and took her place across from him. Yaxley was only a moment behind her and stood next to her, staring at his brother as if silently urging him to get a move on with the ceremony. 

Cromartie's voice was deep and solemn as he addressed the couple in front of him. "This is a Little Rite in preparation for marriage. It is designed to bring balance to your relationship. As a wand without a wizard is ineffective, so a wizard without a wand cannot cast spells. We reach our greatest potential when we join with that which balances and strengthens us. It is the first step towards a life of fulfillment, both of one's own potential, but also helping the other fulfill their potential. Thus our family shall be strengthened and our line shall grow." He looked at his brother, "Take her hand and follow me around the Circle." 

They went to the edge of the circle where a yellow glass globe appeared. Cromartie drew a symbol with his wand. He then lit the candle inside the globe with a non-verbal spell and said, "Element of air, morning light, and winged ones, I call upon your intellect and perception to bring forth the spirit of wisdom and inspiration within our circle. Bestow your blessing and bring balance to this couple." Luna shivered with excitement as she felt a breeze. Yaxley smiled contentedly. 

Cromartie led them a quarter of the way around the Circle. A red glass globe appeared and once again Cromartie drew a symbol with his wand. The candle inside the globe was lit and the tall wizard's voice was strong as he said, "Element of fire, blood, and sword, I call upon your courage and perseverance to bring forth the spirit of honor and commitment within our circle. Bestow your blessing and bring balance to this couple." Luna suddenly felt very warm and she smiled as she squeezed Yaxley's hand. 

Again they all walked partway around the Circle's perimeter. A blue globe hovered, waiting for Cromartie to make the appropriate symbol and light its candle. Cromartie smiled as he spoke, "Element of water, womb, and sacred well, I call upon your nurturing and love to bring forth the spirit of deep emotions and empathy within our circle. Bestow your blessing and bring balance to this couple." For a moment, Luna felt as if she knew what it was like to be Yaxley. He looked at her with a bemused expression on his face. 

They walked until they were across the Circle from the red globe. A green globe appeared, and the pattern was repeated. Luna had noticed though that each symbol he drew in the air was distinct from the others. Cromartie's deep voice was solemn, "Element of earth, rock, and root, I call upon your strength and grounding to bring forth the spirit of stability and abundance within our circle. Bestow your blessing and bring balance to this couple." Luna had the sensation that they were all trees, all being nourished by the earth while reaching into the sky. She was sure she was a willow, but she felt herself going deeper yet and knew she was an amethyst, deep within a cave somewhere. Still, she was going deeper, and she knew she was molten rock, moving and flowing relentlessly. She went limp and Cromartie caught her before she hit the ground. 

She regained consciousness on a large cushion which had been conjured next to the stone. Yaxley was stroking her face. Cromartie knelt down next to Luna and said, "The reason that you were so strongly affected by that element is that it was putting a lot of itself into you because you have so little of it. You are primarily affiliated with air but you have a good amount of both fire and water. You had almost no energy of earth, so it came on very strongly." Luna nodded thoughtfully and asked, "So this ritual supplies what someone lacks?" Cromartie nodded, adding, "And it introduces someone to the primary energies." 

Cromartie spoke firmly, mostly to get his brother's full attention, for he could tell that Yaxley's thoughts were straying to pleasures with Luna. "I consulted the crystal ball this morning. The guidance it provided said for you both to spend the coming twenty-four hours in silent reflection. I will partition the Circle and neither of you will see the other. Rixxie can watch over you both and provide what you need. You may sleep and eat. Write down what you experience, what you see. Omens will make themselves known, perhaps in dreams, perhaps while you are awake. Keep track of it all until tomorrow at noon. Tomorrow at noon I will be back." 

Luna was still feeling different from her experience of earth. She looked over at Yaxley. He looked grim. Cromartie noticed his expression and slapped his brother on the shoulder, "Cheer up! Bedding her isn't that far off!" 

Yaxley continued to look grim. "It's not that. It's something else. There's just something about this that makes me uneasy, like something that's buried is going to jump out and I don't know what it is but it's ugly and treacherous and upending." 

Cromartie looked at him and Luna caught a glimpse of pity in his eyes, as if he knew what awaited his younger brother. There was suddenly a sharp chill in the air as if in warning. Cromartie spoke, "You need to do it and get through it. You'll survive it and you'll have a deeper understanding and love of her when you're done. You're going to find a piece of yourself, I think. I'm going to partition the Circle now. If you wish to exit it and enter the forest, you may do so. Follow your intuition. The omens will come, and so will knowledge that is not veiled." He gestured to them to move apart and as they did, as wall of darkness rose up between them. With his magic, they could both see him as he bowed and Apparated away. 


	28. Faster and Slower

Cromartie arrived the next day at noon as promised. As he entered the Circle, he could see each of them waiting on their respective sides of the wall as close to each other as they could be. They were standing in almost identical poses, heads tilted slightly. Yaxley's plait was undone, both of them having tucked their long hair back behind their ears. Cromartie smiled. It looked like they had both become more alike, yet certainly distinct. He dissolved the wall of darkness which had kept them apart. Luna smiled at Yaxley. He lifted her up and spun around joyfully as he clutched her fiercely, burying his face against her.

When the Death Eater finally set his beloved lady down, Cromartie looked at each of them. Luna looked radiant and energized. His brother on the other hand, looked exhausted and drained as if he had been in battle all night. Luna noted that Yaxley, despite his initial exuberance at seeing her, was looking pale and tired. She gently laid her hand on his arm and looked at him with concern. "Yaxley, are you feeling alright?" 

He replied in a robust voice, "Oh yes! Of course, I'm fine." He felt uncomfortable telling the lie, not for the least of reasons that he knew that Luna and Cromartie recognized it wasn't true. It was simply the politest way he could come up with of telling them both that whatever was going on with him was something he didn't want to discuss. They knew that about the lie also, and respected him enough to not push for more details. 

Cromartie cleared his throat and said, "I received an owl from Shacklebolt. It seems that Lucius has demanded a hearing immediately on the validity of the Blood Oath Contract which you had signed. He wants that decided before he goes to trial for the murders. The Wizangamot has cleared a space on their calendar for his case to be heard. I think it would be wise to have your wedding after that case is settled, perhaps even wait until the murder trial is done. And yes," he stared directly at his brother, "the two of you may engage in whatever activities you wish during the time before the wedding."

Yaxley and Luna smiled in response. 

Cromartie asked, "You don't need to tell me any specifics, but did you each write down what you experienced?" 

Luna nodded vigorously, her curls bobbing and she smiled dreamily as if she were still somehow between the worlds. Cromartie felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle, not from anything dangerous or unpleasant, but from something powerfully uncanny. He had skills of sensing things which he knew were stronger and clearer than his brother had, but Luna was far more preternatural than he was. He realized that part of the attraction his brother had for her, was that she had what he had little of. 

Yaxley nodded in response to the question, pulling out a small green leather-bound journal from an inner pocket in his robes. "It's all in here." His expression relaxed from its grimness. "So when's this hearing on the contract supposed to be?" he asked his brother, glad to get back onto the familiar ground of the Ministry and court matters. 

"That will be at 2pm today. I plan on being there. Luna must be there of course. Shacklebolt told me he has had his office Floo connected temporarily to the Floo in your dining hall so you can both travel together."

"We'll all be there," Luna's soft voice startled the wizards, "It will go strangely but well." Gone was her dreamy gaze, replaced by a solemnness, which rapidly changed to grief mixed with anger. Yaxley held her and stroked her hair, murmuring things in an unintelligible rumble. Cromartie caught his wee brother's eye and bid a silent farewell. 

Yaxley used a non-verbal spell to summon the flying carpet. Still embracing Luna, he positioned it so it was at the right place for Luna to sit down on it. "There you go, Luna, just wiggle back a bit. I'll go around to the other side and join you so we can go back to the manor and get ready for court." 

She was silent on the way back. Keeping his arm around her shoulders, Yaxley conjured a handkerchief and blotted her eyes gently. Upon arrival, she spoke, "I don't want to be in the same room as Lucius Malfoy, but I guess there's no way around it. I want justice, and as long as you are with me, I know I'll be safe." 

  


Shacklebolt was there when they stepped out into his office. He greeted them and ushered them out of his office into the hallway where they silently made their way onto the elevators. Yaxley held Luna's hand the whole time and kept his eyes on her. Luna looked around at everything with curiosity since she hadn't seen much of The Ministry before.

The courtroom that the Wizangamot held court in hadn't changed much since Yaxley saw it last. Mahogany benches and high walls created a solemn, closed-in feeling. The presiding witch of the Wizangamot, one Mafalda Hopkirk, rapped sharply on her podium, bringing the participants and observers into silence. She spoke clearly, "The Wizangamot is being called into session today to review the Blood Oath Contract completed by Luna Lovegood for Lucius Malfoy. The point of contention is its validity. The signatory, Luna Lovegood, states that the circumstances under which it was signed render it invalid. Lucius Malfoy, who had Luna sign the contract, states that the circumstances of the signing have no impact on the validity of the document. It is hoped that our court shall reach a conclusion to satisfy both parties." 

She paused and looked at Lucius who was seated next to Crump, and addressed them, "Does the holder of the contract under dispute have anything to state to bolster your point in this case?" 

Crump and Lucius both stood. Crump replied, "Atarascus Crump, representing Lucius Malfoy. Yes, Your Honor. The circumstances under which it was signed are not disputed. The decision rendered by the Wizangamot in 1512 in the case of Thwackworthy versus Selwyn upholds the validity of the signing of a Blood Oath Contract under extreme duress. We ask that no new law be made, but rather that the historical precedent be honored." He gave a slight bow and the two wizards sat down. 

Mafalda nodded once. "So it shall be noted by this court." She rapped on her podium before addressing Luna. ""Does the signatory of the contract under dispute have anything to state to bolster your point in this case?" 

Yaxley and Luna stood up together and the old wizard replied grimly, "Yaxley representing Luna Lovegood. It is our contention that given the duress under which Luna Lovegood signed the Blood Oath Contract, that the only alternative presented to her was certain death. Therefore the contract should be rendered invalid. Such contracts should never be signed without the free will of the signatory, and it is now time in our wizarding culture for new law to be made which reflects the change in the philosophy and leadership in our government. The active promotion of fairness and compassion must be allowed to infuse the process of lawgiving, providing the ability for all those approaching the Wizangamot to receive the full measure of justice." 

A note flew from Crump to Hopkirk. She held up her hand, indicating to Yaxley to stop speaking. She unfolded the note and read it, her eyes widening. "I am calling a brief recess in this matter. A request for a plea bargain in the illegal deaths of the Alaric Yaxley family has been submitted but it is linked to the outcome of this matter. The Wizangamot will discuss this matter privately. All those who are not members of the Wizangamot will clear this courtroom at this time. We will reconvene here in three hours and announce our decisions on both of these matters. This court is adjourned until then." She rapped her podium vigorously. 


	29. Court's in Session

While Lucius and Crump had been returned to their cells, Yaxley, Cromartie and Luna had nothing to do but wait for the Wizangamot to reconvene. Fortunately, Yaxley knew every area of the building, so he suggested that they go to one of the dining areas which was decorated as if it was in a tropical garden. Luna was quite taken with the foliage of ferns and other exotic flora. She peered up into the branches of an enormous potted Whiskamark tree and announced, "These often have burblies living in them." Cromartie gently raised an eyebrow and she explained, "They live on the sap, you see. They were nearly hunted to extinction by the goblins who were trying to use their skins in a plot to overthrow the Ministry." Cromartie caught his brother's eye questioningly, but the Death Eater looked dryly at him and shrugged. They were finishing their tea when a message flew to Luna. She seized the elaborately folded scroll and read it aloud after unfolding it. "The hearing will resume in ten minutes. Be prompt." 

  


As they walked down the hall and entered the courtroom, Yaxley noted an increase in security. To him, that meant one thing -- someone involved in the proceedings was anticipated to become very unhappy, possibly violent, at the outcome. He wasn't comfortable with that. Anything that might cause Luna any amount of distress was upsetting to him. He also noticed Arthur Weasley sitting off to one side. A note flew from Arthur to Luna and she opened it and showed him. It read, 'Just want to be here to show support for you. Molly and I hope this turns out well for you.' Luna beamed at Weasley. 

"All participants are present, Madame Hopkirk," announced a Ministry guard as he looked around after checking the list in his hand. 

Once again she rapped sharply on her podium with the small brass device she used. It sounded sharp and crisp as she repeatedly struck her walnut podium, bringing the court to order without needing to utter a word. She addressed Malfoy. "It is the understanding of the Wizangamot that these are the terms which you have proposed. First, you will accept full responsibility and culpability for the deaths of these two individuals: Alaric Yaxley, and his adopted daughter, who was your own biological daughter by Luna Lovegood, a child known as Pandora Yaxley. At present you deny any part in the death of Alaric's wife, Eusebia Yaxley. You have said you will accept a sentence of thirty years in Azkaban for each death, that is Alaric Yaxley and Pandora Yaxley, for a total of sixty years. In exchange for that, you wish to have the Wizangamot confirm the Blood Oath Contract signed by Luna Lovegood as legally binding, in which case she will not receive any portion of compensation for Pandora. Are these indeed the terms which you propose and to which you are willing to be held, Lucius Malfoy?" 

He was pale but aristocratically poised as he stood and replied, "I agree to those terms and accept them. I wish my estate to be passed in full measure to my son." 

Yaxley squeezed Luna's hand to try and comfort her. It was very disappointing to not hear the term 'murder' applied to the horrific deaths that had been imposed on the defenseless victims. And sixty years added to Lucius' age meant that he would likely have at least twenty years of life left when he was released to go back to his family and his estate, since wizards lived far longer than Muggles. 

Mafalda stood and spoke firmly and solemnly, "Lucius Malfoy, the Wizangamot accepts the terms of your plea bargain." 

The blond wizard's sigh of relief was audible in the courtroom and he sat back down with a self-congratulatory smile resting on his face. Mafalda let a pause hang in the air as she remained standing, and Yaxley noted the slightest hint of a smile flicker at one corner of her mouth before she spoke again. "However, Mr Malfoy, it is not on our shoulders to make all your wishes come true. I am not anyone's fairy godmother, least of all, yours." 

Lucius' eyes narrowed slightly and Luna perked up. 

Lucius' smile slowly melted away as he stared with increasing displeasure at Hopkirk. Her voice became colder as she addressed the assemblage in the courtroom. "We are not here to make new law, but rather to apply what exists. After having reviewed the Blood Oath Contract signed by Luna Lovegood, we in the Wizangamot unanimously agree that it is valid. We acknowledge the fact that the contract was signed under extreme duress caused by Lucius Malfoy in no way alters its validity. We wish to point out however, that Luna cannot invalidate the right of heredity for Pandora, only for herself. This court has just reviewed Lucius Malfoy's written statement about the deaths which was submitted as part of the plea bargain. This document states that Eusebia Yaxley was already dead when Lucius Malfoy caused the death of Pandora, then Alaric Yaxley died. Since the child predeceased her father, Alaric would be the rightful heir to Pandora's worldly goods as he was her father by adoption. Since Pandora was due fifty percent of the Malfoy fortune, it would have gone to Alaric. Now that Alaric has gone, the inheritance will go to his next of kin which would be his two brothers, both of whom are here in court." She again rapped sharply as Lucius began screaming and swearing at the top of his lungs and began to be dragged from the courtroom. Yaxley and Cromartie were fighting hard to not laugh aloud. Cromartie flung his arm around Yaxley's shoulder as Yaxley flung his arms around Luna. 

Through eyes blurred with tears of laughter, Yaxley noticed that Hopkirk seemed quite pleased by it all, and that she actually sneered in Lucius' direction as he was forcefully hauled out. 

Once Malfoy was gone, Hopkirk continued. "Atarascus Crump, the plea bargain which you entered for yourself has been reviewed and accepted. No term of imprisonment will be imposed for either yourself or for your secretary, Sameesia. Thank you for your full cooperation with us in this matter." 

She sat down and peered over her podium at her former boss' boss, then beckoned him and Cromartie to approach her. Yaxley grabbed Luna's hand and brought her along. Mafalda smiled and said, "I need the three of you come with me. I have documents in my chambers regarding Malfoy's wealth and holdings." They followed her down the hall to a door which opened at her touch. A sheaf of parchment whisked off the desk and into her hand. "This is a list of the Malfoy family holdings. You may not take any personal property belonging to either Draco or Narcissa. The rest is fair game, such as money in Gringott's, potions, books or other items of value. If you run into any difficulties, let me know immediately. There are penalties for non-cooperation. In fact if you let me know when you're going to collect some things, I can arrange for a security detail." She looked at Yaxley. 

The Death Eater beamed as if he had taken lessons from Luna. "Thank you, Madam Hopkirk. I always knew you would be a great and wise Ministry official someday. Please extend my thanks to your fellow Wizangamot members. There will be something coming along for each of you. But you know, as long as one hand washes the other, everyone stays clean." 

"It's been a pleasure. You can use my Floo to go home in case Malfoy has trouble waiting for you." 

Still smiling, Yaxley took Luna by the hand, put his other arm around his brother, and they all squeezed into the Floo to go back to Yaxley's estate. 


	30. Up Against the Wall

Yaxley was relieved to be back home. He turned to his brother and grinned, "How about if you head on home and I'll take care of what I need to do here?" He squeezed Luna.

"Alright. I know what you need. Actually what you both need from the looks of it," Cromartie could not help but notice the smile of anticipation Luna had. The tall wizard gave them a bow and with a toss of some Floo Powder and a smile, he was gone. 

Luna looked at Yaxley, eyes wide, the tiniest of flirtatious smiles on her lips. "You, you wouldn't take advantage of me would you, Sir?" 

"You think an old Death Eater such as myself would try to take advantage of you? Perhaps do something with your sweet, young, innocent body? Hmmm?" That last query came out more like a growl that made her tingle inside. Yaxley stepped towards her in an aggressive manner and she began moving back, hands reaching out in the back to avoid running into anything, keeping her eyes on him. He had a dangerous look in his eyes and she wondered if it might not be entirely playacting. After a moment she felt the coolness of the hallway stone wall against her outstretched hands. He performed a nonverbal spell which kept her hands upon the wall and grinned wickedly when he could see she realized what he had done. 

Yaxley leisurely ran his hands over her, noticing how her nipples hardened as he stroked her. He began to slowly unlace the ribbon holding closed the top front of her dress, pulling it out of the loops as he went, pausing intermittently to kiss her skin as he revealed it. He unlaced the dress down to her waist where the buttons began and pulled the ribbon free of her dress. With another spell, he transfigured the ribbon into a blindfold which secured itself over Luna's eyes. As his mouth trailed lower and lower over her breasts and belly, she began to moan softly. The old wizard put his mouth up next to her ear and with his customary husky growl, whispered, "You're mine and we both know it." 

She made a soft whimpering noise, as if distressed by what he had said and bit her lower lip which he found very enticing. 

His fingers began to work on the buttons which held the lower front closed down to her knees. She knew he could've vanished her clothes or undone all the fastenings with magic, but he wanted to make her wait, to give him time to toy with her. He leaned up against her, the wool of his suit brushing against her as he kept his face close to hers, so she could feel his breath on her neck as he continued to unbutton her dress. It was having the effect he wanted. She found herself becoming so wet that she could feel it and the sensation of his mouth upon her made her shiver and throb with need. Luna couldn't help the nervous shaking and heavy breaths she was having. He could tell he was producing the effect on her that he desired. With her dress undone, he finally reached between her thighs and gently ran a finger from back to front along her pink slit, coming away with a shining string of her juice upon it. He chuckled low in her ear as he looked at it. "You want my cock, don't you?," he murmured in a low, dirty voice. 

She stoically shook her head, playing hard to get. "No! No, Sir. I don't want anything like that." Her voice had a nervous edge to it that aroused him. 

He ran his moist finger over her mouth. "Taste yourself. You're a wet little witch who needs cock. Mine." He ground himself against her and pinched her nipples with the other hand. "That's your pussy juice on your mouth now. You're a ripe little tart who needs to get fucked hard by an old wizard who knows what he's doing." He brushed his finger against her wetness again and growled softly, "Your thighs are getting wet. I don't even need to touch your quim again to check how wet you are." She couldn't see him as he grinned and lifted his kilt. He had learned early on that a kilt has advantages over trousers. He released her hands from the wall as he cupped his hands under her bottom and lifted her enough raise her so he could get the head of his swollen cock lined up with her shining pinkness. "Spread yourself open," he commanded, "I'm going to fuck you on the wall." She slid her hands down and did as he wanted. He slid easily into her as her wetness welcomed him. 

He had never felt so big before to her. It felt like he was impaling her as she rode him, legs wrapped tight around his hips, her arms clutching him. She knew he wouldn't let her drop, but she held on tightly as her hips swayed and bounced. He kept a tight grip on her and he could feel her wetness seeping down onto his balls making him groan with pleasure at how heated she had become. 

"I want, I want, oohhhh, mmmm, please, mmmm, mmmore, yeah, please," her brief words and pleasured sounds filled the hall. Yaxley's eyes were scrunched shut as he buried his face in her hair, gasping as he ground himself into her into her over and over. 

He was pacing himself as he continued for several minutes, and knew he was getting too close to coming. He paused his motions, enjoying Luna arching her back and thrusting her hips forward, continuing to work herself on his solid erection. He caught his breath enough to speak, "This dirty old Death Eater isn't done yet. I'm either going to finish in your ass or your mouth. Choose quickly, or I'll choose for you."

"Ass," she gasped. 

He bent forward and let her down, turned her around quickly and bent her over. She was tight, but he was more than slick from having been inside her. She realized there was a pile of very large pillows that she could lean into instead of dealing with the wall, and he followed her down, slamming himself into her and they both moaned loudly together. He kept his footing somehow, as well as his firm grip around her waist. Luna was bucking wildly, responding mindlessly to him, past the point of speech, only able to moan with each of his thrusts. The incessant squeezing on his cock, combined with the sight of her writhing beneath him, and the scent of her juices finally took him to where he could no longer hold back. With a guttural groan, he shot hot streams deep into her and collapsed on the pillows, still with his arms around her. 

Rixxie, who had choreographed the pile of pillows, waited patiently with a tea tray for them to wake up. 


	31. Orgasms, Dragons and Malfoys, Oh My!

It wasn't until the next morning that Luna awoke, her stomach grumbling. She opened her eyes and saw Yaxley sitting alongside her in their bed, enjoying his breakfast. He chuckled as he watched her get her bearings. 

"Weren't we...?" 

"Downstairs in the hall? Aye, we were, but you passed out and missed dinner. You slept solidly all night. Now I know what I need to do with you if I ever need you to be unconscious for half a day. You were moaning loudly enough to wake the portraits in the attic before you collapsed." He grinned, then proffered her his plate which was heaped with haggis, bacon, toast and sausages. She grabbed a sausage and holding it gently between her thumb and forefinger, lightly ran the tip of her tongue up its length.

Yaxley let out an appreciative groan, "Oh girl, it drives me wild when you look and sound so innocent, but then you do something nasty like that -- lucky sausage!" 

She winked at him, then took a small bite of the sausage, before speaking, "I think I'd like to go shopping today. Perhaps look at dresses for the wedding. Would that be alright?" 

"Oh, of course it would be fine. I know your dress has to be red and my clothes have to be green. We could go to Twilfit and Tattings to get your dress made. Then you could have exactly what you want. I'm going to wear a kilt, so for that, there's a place I go to up north. You can come along with me for that if you'd like, but I think yours should get started first." 

She finished the sausage, gave him a smile and pulled the covers down to his knees. He accommodatingly lifted his plate and her mouth got busy on his cock. His breakfast plate was set aside and forgotten for the better part of Yaxley's morning when finally his eyes rolled back in his head as he gasped and moaned. Luna was quite pleased at what she had accomplished. She made sure he knew that she had swallowed.

After they showered and dressed, they Flooed to Diagon Alley and strolled up the street. Luna noticed some of the other shoppers checking out Yaxley's kilt. Yaxley's arm was around her waist, but at times his hand would drift to her bottom and he'd give a gentle squeeze which made her duck her head and blush. He spoke, "I want to stop in at Gringott's before we go to Twillfit's." 

Luna nodded. "I've never been in there before. Dad didn't believe in keeping money in the bank. He kept our money in a fireproof sock next to the printing press, but it got blown up when our home was destroyed." She paused with a wistful expression, but then perked up and asked, "Is it true they have a dragon in every vault? Do you have your own dragon?"

Her wizard was about to answer when he saw something that silenced him. For some reason, Yaxley was not too surprised to see Draco and Narcissa coming down the white marble stairs outside the bank. Draco was clutching the top of an obviously heavy sack in each fist. His face contorted with rage as he saw the lovers, while his mother's face was expressionless. Draco strode up to the couple, "Come to help yourselves to my inheritance?" he spat. "You know we get to keep our personal possessions, so I'm afraid you'll find the heirloom jewelry to be in short supply." He stared with burning hate at Yaxley, "I guess since you decided to let that strange thing," nodding towards Luna, "into your bed, that you'll debase the respect Slytherins have for each others' property." 

The older Death Eater's low, raspy voice was filled with warning as he spoke, "Don't trifle with me, boy, and never insult my Luna." His eyes had a murderous gleam that Luna had never seen before and it made her shiver in the summer's day sunshine. 

Apparently, Draco's Occlumency skill was still as functional as ever, and he realized that he shouldn't take it any further. The fact that his mother was silently tugging on his arm was also an incentive to move along. He gave his best Malfoy male sneer and moved along, with his mother holding his arm.

The goblin doorman held the door open silently for Luna and Yaxley. Yaxley slowed his usual pace to give Luna time to admire the stately interior of the building, Yaxley spotted a goblin who was not already busy with a customer and walked up to the counter, Luna wandering behind. The goblin recognized him. "Hello, Mr. Yaxley. Do you wish to go to your vault?"

"Aye. Myself and my lady will need access. I want her to be able to access the vault without me."

The goblin peered at Luna who had fixed her gaze on something high in the ceiling, and was turning slowly in place, as if trying to get a better view of it. The goblin glanced back at Yaxley quizzically as if to be sure that Yaxley was referring to the dreamy-eyed blonde witch. Yaxley stared stonily at the goblin who decided to not ask any more questions than necessary. "Sir, Thanlok will take you both to your vault." He raised his arm and signaled to a goblin who was standing near the back. Yaxley pivoted, took Luna by the hand and proceeded to the rear of the bank, Luna still looking at the ceiling. 

When the door slid open to the tunnel, Luna's eyes got big. As the little cart pulled up in response to Thanlok's whistle, Luna whispered, "It's true then! This is where The Ministry keeps their army of heliopaths." 

Yaxley's brow furrowed and he gave a quick thought before replying, "They're not here now. I don't know where they might be, but I'm certain that it's just dragons now. You'll be able to see the dragon in the area of my vault. It guards a section of the lower chambers. I've been told there are a total of five dragons, but I've only ever seen the one. For security purposes, the bank restricts folk to only enter the area where their vault is." 

Luna nodded sagely. Yaxley looked at her as they sat down and the cart began its journey. She had put on one of the dresses which was charmed to be see-through only for him, and he enjoyed the sight of her breasts jiggling, unhindered by a bra, as the cart jostled along the tracks. As her nipples rubbed against the fabric repeatedly, they began swelling and his arm reached around her shoulder to let his fingers graze against the bump pushing out against the fabric. Luna was fascinated by the interior of the cave with its outcroppings. As they rode over the lake, still heading deeper into the cave, the air became distinctly chilly and she nestled against Yaxley, putting her hands between her legs to keep them warm. 

"Try putting your hands on my lap instead," he said suggestively. "I'm heated up enough for the both of us. That is unless you want to play with yourself. You can just rub yourself through your dress. That way you won't be exposing yourself, but you can have a nice time. The goblin is busy with other things." 

She draped one leg over his lap and began pressing her finger on her clit. The sound of the cart's wheels on the rails had developed a rhythm which her finger matched, much to Yaxley's delight. He knew that it wouldn't be the first time he would be keeping a goblin waiting while he took care of business in the vault. Besides, the goblin had to deal with the dragon. 

The cart slowed to a stop and Thanlok got out, shaking the Clankers. Luna was shaking too, then stilled. Her orgasm was not as intense as some she'd had, but it made Yaxley happy to watch. Yaxley could hear Thanlok around the curve of the stone wall, dealing with the dragon. The goblin returned as Yaxley was helping Luna out of the cart. They all walked back towards the vault and the dragon. Thanlok reached as high as he could and slid his long finger down the massive door while at the same time, Yaxley mirrored the goblin's action. Luna's attention was drawn to the door's whirring, clinking, clanking and creaking as it unlocked then vanished mistily to reveal more gold than Luna had ever imagined she would see in a lifetime. "How many other wizards to do you share this with?" she asked, "I mean besides Cromartie and his sons?" 

The old wizard's face was creased with laugh lines as he replied, "It's mine to share with you. Cromartie and his sons have their own vault with more than this in it." He turned to Thanlok. "My fiancée and I need to do the ritual of entry." 

"Very good, Sir. Take your time. I'll be around the corner." 

"What are we going to do?" 

"It's an old pureblood ritual to allow a new partner who is not of the bloodline, to have access to the vault. It's sex magic. By us having sex in the vault, the vault's magic will then recognize not only myself, but you as well and it will open in the future for you as it just did for me." 

Luna looked at him with a bit of suspicion that perhaps he just wanted sex again, then decided it was fine with her if he did. She was already wet from playing with herself, so when he transfigured a table in the vault into a bed, she was ready to receive him. He stared at her lustfully and said, "Come on girl. Show me your quim like the very naughty witch I know you are." 

She wriggled with shameless delight and hiked her skirt up, spreading her legs open. He got onto the bed, gripping one pale thigh with each hand, then buried his face between them. She shrieked and bounced and moaned and pleaded for him. Her hands gripped his shoulders and tried to pull him up onto her, but he forced himself to focus on the enjoyment of hearing her beg for his cock as he pleasured her with his mouth. It didn't take long for her frustration to rise and she was on the verge of tears when he sprang onto her like an animal, pinning her down and startling her as he slid in, filling her, and causing her to dig her fingers into him. He rode her passionately for as long as he could, and finally let out a roar which was echoed by the dragon, followed by lots of clankers sounds as the goblin needed to subdue the beast which though it had heard something that sounded to its ancient ears like a mating call.

Yaxley hadn't passed out despite his exertions. Reaching gently between Luna's thighs, he used his wand to siphon up some of the mixture of their juices which he placed in a small self-stoppering vial. He used a Caffeinated Charm to wake her up more and she got up from the bed which returned to being a table. Yaxley walked between the stacks of coins to reach a black cabinet which opened its doors as he approached. Luna could see him reaching in and she curiously started back towards him, but he turned to her and said, "No, no. You need to turn around. I'm selecting some things that you don't need to be seeing until I give them to you." 

She obediently turned around and went out of the vault towards the intermittent jingling of the clankers. Yaxley was focused on the task at hand when he noticed that he heard the goblin shouting and rattling the clankers loudly. He stuffed the boxes in his pockets as he hurried out of the vault. Luna had her hand held out in the direction of the dragon as Thanlok shook the clankers and shouted at her to step back. It seemed as if she was wanting to pet it. Yaxley wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back to the vault. The dragon shrank back from the clankers, and Thanlok retreated to the vault. The goblin knew that witches and wizards sometimes reacted strangely after performing their vault-accessing ritual so he silently squinted his disapproval instead of speaking his mind. 

Luna started to say something to Yaxley but he cut her off, "We'll talk about this back home. We need to finish up our business here, then we still need to go to Twilfitt and Tattings. If you want to see dragons, we can honeymoon in Bulgaria, but as I said, let's finish up what we need to do here and move along." She had brightened up at the thought of Bulgaria and nodded cheerfully at him. 

The goblin exhaled loudly. "May I close the vault so you can complete your ritual?" 

"Aye," said Yaxley brusquely. 

With a wave of the goblin's finger, the door materialized. Yaxley pulled out his wand and the vial which unstoppered itself. "Hold out your finger," he said firmly to Luna, who hastily followed his instruction. The contents of the vial was deposited on her finger. "Go do just as I did before, " he said. 

Thanlok already had his finger upon the vault door. "Place your finger here," He indicated with his left hand, "and just slide your finger down to there." He pointed to a protruding knob down by Luna's waist. She began and the goblin ran his finger parallel to hers. When she reached the knob and pulled away, the familiar sound of unlocking began and her eyes were wide in wonderment and delight. Yaxley smiled to himself. Yes, she was different, but she was a genuine pleasure. 

"Go ahead and step into the vault, now," Yaxley instructed, "and run your finger anywhere down the left side of the entryway." He watched as she did. "Good. Now the vault knows you. We can come back some other time to look around in it, but I'd like to get going." He held out his hand and helped her into the cart where Thanlok was waiting. Luna leaned her head on Yaxley's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. They were both looking forward to their wedding. 


	32. Twilfit & Tattings

Yaxley was grinning like a naughty schoolboy as they strolled down Diagon Alley in the direction of Twilfit&Tattings, startling a couple of wizards who used to work at the Ministry of Magic and had never seen him smile. Besides his graying plait and elegant clothes, his other distinctive feature at work had been his perpetually grim expression, no matter what the circumstance or occasion. 

Luna had never had anything custom-made for her before. She and Yaxley arrived at Twilfit&Tattings, entering through the door which was held open by a young wizard. Yaxley took her hand and she followed him eagerly down the hall, to the main area of the shop, looking around and taking it all in. It was immaculately clean, no trace of cobwebs or fluffs of dust which could get on the fantastic array of bolts of fabric which lined three walls, reaching all the way up to the high ceilings. There was a section of fine woolens for suits, robes and cloaks, but there was also a large stock of eye-catching fabrics suitable for fancy party clothes. 

Caerus Twilfit, master tailor, made all of Yaxley's robes, suits, shirts and ties, as he did for other well-heeled wizards. Eurydome Tatting took care of the witches' and children's custom-fitted clothing. They had a relatively small clientele, very exclusive and very pricey in contrast to Madame Malkin. Eurydome greeted the couple cordially, "Hello Mr Yaxley. How might I be of service to you and this lovely witch today?" 

"Eurydome, this lovely young witch is my fiancée, Luna Lovegood. We will be having a grove wedding, so she will need an expertly-made gown with easy access." 

"Congratulations! I'll be happy to create that for the two of you," she replied with a slight bow and broad smile. "In fact, I have some sketches that might meet some of what you're looking for. Let's sit at my workspace and I can show them to you. We can make changes as you wish, then she can be measured." 

Yaxley's gravelly voice spoke before Luna could, "I'd like to design her dress and surprise her with it, so how about if you and I sit down for the design portion, while she gets measured? Is Caerus around?" 

Luna was surprised at the idea of the old Death Eater designing a wedding dress, but she knew he would want it to be memorable for her, and she trusted Eurydome to handle the practical details. Eurydome replied, "Yes, let me go get him." 

Yaxley stroked Luna's hand and stared intently into her eyes. "I want to make things for you, and give things to you. If you want her to make some robes or gowns or whatever for you, just tell her and she'll put it on my bill. I'm not very good with words, but I want to provide for you as best as I can." 

Luna smiled and threw her arms around him in reply. A gentle cough from a couple of feet away caused Yaxley to look over. "Caerus! Let me introduce my fiancée. Luna, this is Caerus Twilfit. He's been making my clothes for longer than I can remember. I trust him to get your measurements." 

The tailor looked to be as old as Ollivander, with a long, snowy plait hanging down to his waist. He smiled at Luna, "Come along and I can tell you what your fiancé was like when he was your age." 

"You'd best not be carrying tales of my misspent youth to her," said Yaxley with a note of humor in his voice. "You've no idea how I have labored to get her to think my life has been as pure as the driven snow." 

Luna giggled at the expression of attempted innocence on Yaxley's face. "Drat," he stage-whispered to Eurydome, "I don't think the fair maiden has been fooled by me. But," his expression brightened, "perhaps she enjoys being pursued by a lusty old wizard." 

"A crusty old wizard you say?" teased the seamstress. "I'd guess she's a Ravenclaw, so it would be a given that she knows more about you than she's saying." She winked at Luna, adding, "So if she finds a crusty old wizard of interest in a horizontal manner, it could be because she's found someone to teach her some things. We Ravenclaw witches love to learn -- so you'd better know plenty of intriguing things to teach her!" She seized Yaxley's elbow and led him in the direction of her drafting table which took up a large portion of one wall of the shop, while the tape measure which was draped over Caerus' shoulder perked up and sprang into action. 

Luna stood there while Caerus' tape measure, parchment and quill worked in tandem to get all of Luna measured. It rather reminded her of getting assessed at Ollivander's when she and her wand were matched up. Luna noticed bolts of all sorts of red fabric flying overhead in the direction of Yaxley and Eurydome. Then most of the bolts flew back to their places up along the wall, only to have other bolts of fabric in shades of pink fly over to the drafting table. Caerus had her positioned so she couldn't see the drafting table and peek in the direction of the plans, so she decided to close her eyes instead of wondering even more and getting frustrated with curiosity. 

"Yaxley!" It was a voice which Luna had never heard before. It was soft, seductive, definitely feminine, cultured, and something in Luna's intuition told her it also sounded expensive, although Luna thought that that was an odd thought to think about a voice. Luna frowned inwardly in an instinctive reaction and listened for Yaxley's reply. 

His voice was polite but not welcoming. "Hello, Ambrosia. You'll have to excuse me for not having time for you. I'm here to get my fiancée's wedding dress made." 

The lovely voice teasingly replied, "Will you be having a stag-do before you tie the anchor of matrimony to your leg and plunge into the -- ahem, sea of wedded bliss?" 

Yaxley replied matter-of-factly, "If there's a stag party, Cromartie will book the entertainment on his own." 

The expensive voice took on a very seductive tone, "Yaxley, you've told me more than once that if you want a job well done, then go to the best professional you know; however, as a gift to you, I wouldn't charge to lavish my favors upon you." 

Yaxley's voice sounded like frozen gravel, "This conversation is over. I'm here on business." 

"Well it's not like your fiancée is here. The only other customer is some very young witch." 

Despite her back being turned to them, Luna could suddenly feel the chill of Yaxley's stare upon the courtesan. She heard the swish of robes as the witch turned and headed past her towards the front door. Luna noted the gleaming chestnut curls and the plum-colored form-fitting, heavy silk robes. A light enticing fragrance lingered as she passed and the door was opened to let her out. 

She heard Yaxley speak to Eurydome. "Those sketches capture the important details of the dress. It will be a pleasure to see my Luna in it. If she ever wants anything made, put it on my bill." 

"Thank you for your patronage of our shop, Mr Yaxley." 

"Yes, I think we'll be going home now. Owl me when it's ready for her fitting." 

"Yes, sir." 

Luna had not turned towards Yaxley and that concerned him. She stood in place, staring at the bolts of fabric stored high upon the walls, feeling confused. Her chest felt tight, but she knew that logically she didn't have any reason to feel upset.

Yaxley gently stroked her arm and although she did not step away from him, she pulled back ever so slightly. 

The tone of his growl let her know he had noticed her movement. "Let's go home and talk. If you have questions, I'll answer them for you." 

They had left the shop and were headed towards the Diagon Alley Floo, when an elegantly coiffed witch in her mid-twenties, wearing plum-colored form-fitting robes with the skirt slit to her hip on one side, approached. She wore a smirk as she saw Yaxley and Luna. Yaxley's face was an icy mask, enough to make most folk think twice about trying to interact with him, but this witch didn't feel restrained by his boundaries. Her voice was breathy and seductive, "Yaxley! Where have you been keeping yourself? I heard you've been released and I thought you'd drop by to visit me ," her voice had a hint of hurt which was overplayed by her pouting lower lip. She stared at him, then pretended she had just noticed Luna. "Oh, is this your great-grand niece? She's such a pretty little child! Cromartie has such lovely descendants!" 

He pulled out his wand and she stepped back, her eyes narrowed into slits. She remained silent and let them pass. 

They were stepping into the Floo when Luna spoke up, "Why did you fall in love with me instead of someone sophisticated and beautiful -- like her?" 

Yaxley held his handful of Floo powder and gave her a brief answer, "I can explain that to you at home. Will you come with me?" 

She nodded as a tear slid down her face. 

Yaxley wasted no time in throwing down the powder and commanding, "Yaxley Manor." They vanished in the green flames. 


	33. Old Memories, New Pain

Yaxley was gravely dismayed to see his beloved in such distress. "There's a lot for me to tell you, so let's sit down. I'll answer anything you ask me, but I want to tell you some things first. Alright?" 

She nodded mutely, staring at him with confused pain. 

"After Valdora was murdered, I grieved her for a year. After I had moved through the worst of my grief, I knew I did not want another permanent relationship. I used the services of a few courtesans over that next decade, one of whom decided she wanted to be my wife after Lorinda died. That would be Ambrosia. She was also close to Lucius and I wouldn't be surprised if she is in his employ at this time with the purpose of destroying my relationship with you. Even if I wasn't engaged to you and in love with you, I'd sooner lie down in a bed full of scorpions than with her. She's a prime example of the worst traits of a Slytherin." He put his hands on Luna's shoulders, relieved she did not pull back, "I had never considered a serious relationship with her, simply a remunerative one. Once I realized she had her sights set on landing me, I stopped engaging her services and she lashed out, tried to turn my life upside-down. She's damned lucky she didn't just disappear headfirst into a bog to rest under the peat for eternity for what a mess she made of my life at that time." 

Luna exhaled slowly, thoughtfully. "The other courtesans?" 

He shrugged. "They provided their services and made sure I had a grand time. I compensated them generously. They were all adult witches who were already in the business. I was no one's first client. Most were between twenty-five and thirty years old and single, although one was a bored housewife near my age, looking for some excitement." He pursed his lips in thought, "So that is the overall history of my private life between losing Valdora and finding you. Any questions there?" He looked at her gently. 

Her soft voice was steady, "No Yaxley. I'm sorry I reacted badly. I just didn't know what to think." 

"Well, as I said, I think that Lucius or more likely now, Draco, may be paying her, so be cautious if you ever see her again. She did show up very quickly at Twilfit & Tattings right after we ran into Draco. Do not accept anything from her, or approach her for any reason. Turn and walk away if she approaches you." 

Luna's eyes were wide as she nodded. 

Yaxley's gravelly voice was subdued. "You told me you want to know why I fell in love with you." He swallowed. "You recall that during our engagement ritual we spent the night separated and got back together in the morning? And I told Cromartie that I had all my notes in a little book?" 

Luna nodded, intrigued. "It had a green leather cover." He nodded, his plait riding up and down the back of his robes as he did so. She spoke tenderly to him, "I couldn't help but notice that you appeared ragged after the Little Ritual. I'd guess you were being forced to recall something that you would prefer to not ever acknowledge." Yaxley nodded silently. Luna continued softening her voice even more. "Childhood?" Yaxley's expression was grimly stoic as he gave a single nod. "Is it to do with Alaric?" 

"Aye," there was bitterness in the old voice, but it was outweighed by the sorrow. Whether the sorrow was for himself or Alaric or something else, Luna could not tell. "How did you figure that out?" he said, postponing the painful recounting of his childhood a bit longer. 

"You have such a tangle of intense feelings about him," she softly replied. She decided to give him some more time before he spoke about that piece of his life to her. "Yaxley, when you met me in Malfoy's dungeon, and made me that offer, did you want me to be another -- courtesan -- for you?" 

"No, not really. I fell in love with you in a matter of minutes and then made my offer as it was the only way I could think of ensuring that I would be able to get together with you when the war ended. I had to hook you in somehow. I couldn't very well say 'Dear Luna, we've met less than ten minutes ago, but I just fell in love with you, so will you allow me to court you with the intention of marriage when you're free?' " He gave her a teasing look which made her smile. "I didn't really want you to trade sex for money with me. I just wanted the opportunity to try and get you to fall in love with me." The look in his sapphire eyes was tender. He was very aware he had never bared his heart so completely. "I think this is probably the best time to share why I love you and how it all ties into my childhood and relationship with Alaric." 

Luna nodded silently and wisely held her questions back and watched her wizard rock back and forth gently as he began to speak. "At our engagement ritual, I had a memory that blended into a vision of you. It made me realize how similar I once was to you, but also how very different." Luna found the expression on her beloved's face to be heartbreaking. The gravelly voice went on, "You're like a part of me that I lost long ago, and have always ached to meet and reconnect with." 

Luna squeezed his hands gently, reassuringly, giving him her undivided attention. 

Yaxley inhaled deeply and exhaled with a sigh. "Do you want me to tell you about the experience in the Circle first or what happened all those years ago?" 

"Start with what happened long ago, replied Luna softly. 

With a heavy sigh, he began. "It was Alaric's eleventh birthday, the time he would've received his Hogwarts letter, were he not a squib. The lack of a letter, proved to our father that Alaric had no magic. Rage, insane rage, rose up within our father to an intensity which I had never seen. He was screaming and swearing, hardly spitting out an intelligible word. He was chasing Alaric who was running for his life. He was trying to set Alaric on fire but he was too drunk to do the spell correctly. That was one thing Dad often used to do when he would get drunk -- casting fire spells at us, especially Alaric." The look in Yaxley's eyes was distant and blank. "On that particular day of Alaric turning eleven, I was seven at the time, and as Dad ran in my direction, in pursuit of Alaric, I spoke up in defense of Alaric. I said to the drunken mess that sired us, "Why are you angry with him? It wasn't anything he chose. He shouldn't be punished for something that's not his fault." Yaxley exhaled heavily and his eyes narrowed intensely as he continued. "Dad screamed out, 'Since you need to stick up for him like your damned mother does, then I'll treat you like I treat her!' He Cruciatused me severely and then," Yaxley paused to gather the words, "he raped me in front of Alaric. I think Dad put a tickling charm on him, because all the time," Yaxley swallowed hard and waved his hand, "all time that Father was enjoying himself, Alaric was roaring with laughter. I had my eyes closed shut tight from the pain, but all I could hear was my father panting and Alaric laughing and laughing as if it was the most joyous sight in the world." 

Luna sank down on her knees in front of him, still holding his hands. 

Yaxley went on, "I never stuck up for anyone again like that. Not my mother, not my brother. When Valdora was murdered, I honestly was fighting to save myself more than I was fighting to save her. I didn't hide behind her or let her do the fighting; I did my share, but I didn't protect her as I fought. I don't know if I could've kept her from being murdered, but I do know, I feel as if I didn't try hard enough. I didn't have that kind of courage, the strength of character that you do. Luna, I not only desire you, but so importantly, I admire you." He stared at her with wonderment. 

Then Yaxley shuddered with the bitterness of his old memories rising in his mind, like bile in his throat. Truth was, when he finally killed his father, the fact that the old wizard had just killed his wife, had very little to do with the motivation for murder. It was simply that the opportunity he had been waiting for presented itself, and so at fourteen, the first person he killed was his own father. Luna fascinated him, as if she was an echo from an earlier time, a braver and more noble being. It was as if she manifested the image of what had been lost, and if he dared think it, what he might unbury within himself. He knew he could trust her in a way that there had never been anyone else he could show his flaws to. He knew he didn't want to spend the last half of his life being so much like what his father had shaped him to be. Luna offered choices, a different way to be. Truth was, she also frightened him, not with her odd ideas, but with her strength of character. 

"I will say I've never troubled my thoughts of things such as divination or unseen things beyond my everyday life as a wizard. I know Cromartie has, but I have not, so the last part of our engagement ritual was very unnerving to be honest with you. I might even sound crazy telling it, were it not for the fact that it's you I'm telling it to.The experience I had in the last part of out ritual was that I had a vision of you. You were dressed all in red, like a bride. That vision of you said that you were the missing piece of my spirit. Then the vision of you -- stepped into me -- I have no other way to put it. I don't have words for the feeling that gave me. Then, another vision of you showed itself and said the complete union would come with our wedding. Since that happened at our engagement ritual, I've been able to sense you. Maybe when we get married, you'll be able to sense me -- I don't know." He brightened up, "When you have an orgasm, I feel it. I can only imagine what it would be like for us to come at the same time and not only have our own, but also experience each other's too. I felt yours at Gringott's. And it's not just the sex of course. It's the closeness, being able to experience you is so different and wonderful. I'm truly looking forward to our wedding." 

Luna beamed at him. "Perhaps I should share my experience I had during our engagement ceremony." 

Yaxley sat back, getting comfortable. "I'm ready to hear it." He patted the seat next to him and she sat down alongside him to recount her tale. 


	34. Luna's Night

She began in her soft voice, eager to tell him of her experience. "When Cromartie put up the wall between us, my part of the circle became a cave, so I went exploring. I know it was all set up with a different sort of magic, not the kind they teach at Hogwart's, but the ritual kind that Cromartie does. I don't know if someone else might say that what I saw and what I experienced was not real, but it was absolutely real to me."

Yaxley looked solemnly at her, "However it came about, you experienced it, so it's true for you and thus, it's true for me."

She smiled as she spoke, "Thank you. People aren't as understanding as you are. That's why I feel safe and really loved by you." She paused, then went on, "Anyway, I went into the cave. I don't know if I even had my wand, but I wasn't worried. It was all alive with enchantment. There was a path going into the cave. The walls gave off a soft purple glow so I could see where I was going. After a little ways the path curved and as I came around the corner I saw an old witch who was sitting at a spinning wheel, making yarn. Another old witch was measuring it out. There was a third old witch who was waiting to cut the yarn with a golden knife. I watched the yarn being spun and sometimes it was red and sometimes it was green. At each place where it changed color, there was a knot. Since the first two witches were busy, I spoke to the one with the knife. She gestured up and I looked -- the whole big top part of the cave was filled with the yarn. She said it was our relationship. She said it would have to be hung up in the sky far away where there would be room for it. That it's more than just this lifetime -- it has been before and it will keep going on."

Yaxley looked at her with some relief. He had certainly heard of people meeting someone for the first time and feeling as if they had always known the other person, but he had dismissed it as fanciful until he met Luna. Then, when he had that feeling upon meeting her, it was so strange that he had to dismiss the sensation as a mild hallucination brought on by stress or lack of sleep or something he ate that disagreed with his body -- anything but the possibility that it could have some basis in reality. Yaxley was a wizard of traditional magic, but he had shied away from anything metaphysical, so this was uncharted territory for him. He continued to listen intently. 

"I left the three witches and followed the path further into the cave. I had the feeling to sit down and put my wand hand on a flat stone that I was sitting next to. The stone folded inward down the middle and a crack in the earth opened up, pulling the stone apart. The crack was a handspan wide and a couple of feet long. From that opening, there started to gently blow a fragrant steam which smelled like the ocean. As I sat there breathing in the steam, I looked up and I saw what I knew was the night sky, but there were no stars. Then a huge wind came and swept our thread from where the witches were, back in the cave, up into the night sky above me. Each knot became a star and the thread between each of them became invisible." Luna patted Yaxley's hand reassuringly and said, "Not everything that is, is seen, but it doesn't make it any less real. I got up from where I was sitting and went back to the three witches. The thread still wasn't cut and the second witch was feeding it upward into the sky which was patiently taking it all in. The sky was just packed with stars and she explained that each star is a lifetime with us meeting." Luna paused briefly as if weighing whether or not to say anymore.

She smiled lovingly and went on. "I didn't think I would ever be with someone who really accepts me. I've always had to deal with being the strange one. Eventually, I got used to it and accepted who I am but I didn't think there would be someone who would honestly love me. I've met those who wanted to change me, or hide me since they would be embarrassed about being with me. You're not that way." She smiled, "It's both welcoming and very strange to be accepted, let alone appreciated." 

Yaxley put his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. They sat together in silence, each sorting out each other's information. Luna spoke first. "Why doesn't anyone call you by your first name?" 

He had been expecting that question or some form of it for quite awhile. "It's my father's name. You see, my dad loved my mum enough early in their marriage that he let her name their firstborn. Cromartie was her dad's name so that's what she picked. When Dad got her pregnant again, he left her for another witch, so Mum got to name her second son as she pleased. Dad came home when his mistress threw him out. I was told it was shortly after Alaric was born. I was told he got Mum pregnant a third time but he Cruciatused it out of her. Then, he got her pregnant with me. He made sure that I got named after him." 

"Is that why you have the estate and Cromartie doesn't even though he's the oldest?" 

"Good guess, but no. As the oldest, Cromartie got to choose if he wanted Mum's portion or Dad's estate. Ownership of the estate comes with a pile of rules and regulations that Cromartie knew he didn't want to deal with. He's much more of a bohemian personality than I am, despite his being a Slytherin. He's never been married, but he has a handful of sons by four different witches. They're all well provided for and apparently get along well with each other. I only want one." He squeezed her and gave her a kiss on the side of her neck. 

" Yaxley, did you do the engagement ritual when you got married before?" 

"Aye, I went through this with Lorinda before we wed. It helped me understand her more and vice-versa. Since we were husband and wife in name only, it helped us get along well where our lives overlapped. I spent most of my time with Valdora when she was still alive and Lorinda had no problem with that. We all knew how things had to look, and we all knew how our lives actually were." He paused and his voice grew soft, "I'm glad I will be marrying you. There are a lot of rules and conventions which are expected of me since I inherited the Yaxley estate. Cromartie got to shed all that when he took our mother's portion and gave me all this. This comes with a lot of strings which sometimes feel like chains. I had one pureblood marriage as required, but fortunately there is no pureblood requirement on a second marriage, just that the bride have been born into a wizarding family." He cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her slowly. "You are my sweetest witch, Luna." 

All she could do was beam. 


	35. An Invitation to Rummage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for this very short chapter, but I'm wracking my brain, trying to come up with something magically sadistic for the next chapter. Next chapter will be posted five days from now.

The crisp tapping sound of the owl's beak on the window made them both look over. Yaxley flicked his wand to let the bird in. Rixxie popped into the room with a bag of owl treats and pulled out several while Yaxley removed the scroll from the bird's leg. "She's Cromartie's favorite owl," Yaxley said by way of explaining to Luna. "so I always make sure she gets fed."

"What does it say?"

"He wants to know if I want him to pick up our share of Malfoy's holdings, or if I want to go with him. You'd be welcome to come along of course." He exhaled heavily. "I trust him to do the job on his own, but I'd want security from the Ministry in attendance because I don't trust the Malfoys."

"I'd feel rather strange doing that. Is the arrangement that you get to pick what you want, or do you take what they give you?" 

"The Ministry sent a swarm of accountants and auditors to value everything they have, from their Gringott's vault, to everything on their property. They get to keep their manor, but its value is also balanced out by what we get to take. We'll be separating them from a lot of their galleons in Gringott's. The Ministry knows the amounts and they can just transfer the sums into Cromartie's vault and ours. The more interesting things are in Malfoy Manor -- rare books, one-of-a kind objects, some spectacular tapestries and statuary. I'd really enjoy having a good, leisurely look at Lucius' collection of erotica. It's been in his family for hundreds of years and each son has added to it, putting his own special twist on it, so to speak. It probably has things in it that even I've never heard of. I have no idea how the Ministry was able to assign a value to some of the things in the Malfoy home, but I'd be glad to go rummage through it all." He smiled in thought. "Perhaps I should see if there are things in his erotica collection that I don't have which I want to try." He looked at Luna through half-closed eyes and she shivered. He felt dangerous at times, especially when he was focused on sex. She knew he loved her, but she knew he enjoyed causing a certain amount of pain as well. All she could do was trust that there would be pleasure for both of them, mixed in with the pain. He interrupted her thoughts, wrapping his arms around her and tilting her head close to his lips. 

Yaxley's voice was a low dirty-sounding whisper, "Yes, I want to make you squirm and moan and beg and cry out. I want you to submit to me as I fill you with my cock, just like any other nasty-minded wizard would, but I want you to do it, knowing that I love you, Luna." 

She felt herself get wet between her thighs. She knew he was awfully wicked, socially unacceptable, and far more deviant than he had yet revealed. She smiled in anticipation as she spoke, "Would it be alright if you went and picked out something, or a few things from there and surprised me with them? I'd rather that you made the selections since you'll be using them." She could feel his heart beat stronger and faster as a groan of pleasure and approval escaped him, followed by a low gravelly chuckle. 

"You are my very own dirty girl, Luna. A perfect match for me. I don't doubt we've been paired up before." He nuzzled her ear as he spoke softly, before pulling back to look at her. "I'll owl Cromartie and the head of Security at the Ministry so I can make those selections this afternoon. I don't doubt that Draco and Narcissa will claim that everything in the collection is their personal property, but I also know the head of Security will let me take anything I want." He grinned, showing his dimples and Luna smiled back. 

"Will you lick my pussy before you go, please?" There was that needing sound in her voice that he'd come to recognize. 

"Of course I will. I can tell you're all sweet and juicy like a peach. I am going to have to put some pinching things on your pussy before I leave you so you'll be ready when I come home." 

He smiled as she laid back on the sofa and pulled up her dress slowly to show him her pink slit. He slid his knuckle along her taint, pulling away a glistening thread of her juices. "Will you be my little girl? Shy and inexperienced, but submissive to what this nasty wizard wants to do with your tender young body?" His sapphire eyes devoured her and she squirmed with anticipation, giving him the most timid of smiles which made his heart pound. 

"Should I call you Daddy?" 

His roar of laughter was filled with delight. "I'll take care of your need now, but I can't wait 'til I get back from Malfoy's." He waggled his tongue and bent down with his head between her thighs. 


	36. A Treasure Found

Tension was thick at the Malfoy estate. The team from the Ministry had split up upon arrival, holding Narcissa in one wing of the grand home and Draco in another. Veritaserum was administered to each Malfoy with unsurprising results. Many valuable items had been transfigured. A garden trowel was actually a tiara, a brick in the courtyard was a brooch which had belonged to Lucius' great-grandmother. The Malfoy storeroom with poisons, rare manuscripts and other items carefully hidden from sight had been accessed. It was no small feat to get into that room. It required fresh blood from a living Malfoy male, so Draco was pressed into service, his finger was sliced and his blood offering pressed onto the black stone in a particular portion of the wall which turned to mist, revealing Lucius' dearest treasures, including the Malfoy erotica collection. 

When Yaxley and Cromartie arrived, they were greeted by staff from the Ministry's Wealth Management Section which was a subunit of the Accounting Section. A witch introduced herself, "Gentlemen, I an here to assist you. My name is Lira Krugerand." She handed them each what at first glance looked to be a galleon, along with a scroll. She explained, "The coins are charmed. When you see something you like, perhaps a book, a piece of jewelry, whatever, all you need do is touch it with the coin you have. The coin will display the value assigned to the object. If you want the object, touch the coin to the scroll which will then record the object and deduct the amount from your allocated share. The amount of your share is at the top of the scrolls -- fifty per cent of the total value of the Malfoy estate, divided evenly between the two of you." 

Yaxley and Cromartie each unrolled the first few inches of their scrolls. Cromartie smirked and nodded while his brother's eyes lit up and he gave a sharp laugh before he spoke bitterly. "I can see why Lucius was willing to kill anything that might cause him this level of financial pain." 

Lira spoke up. "If you decide to change your minds on any object which you added to your scroll, come find me. I can vacate the item from your list and the value will be adjusted back into your total. If upon seeing the value of an object and you choose to not add it to your scroll at all, just rub your thumb on the coin and that will cause it to reset to zero." 

Yaxley spoke, "I've heard that Lucius had a hidden room in the dungeon. Is that true?" 

A wizard's voice broke in before Lira could reply. "It certainly is true, Yaxley! How are you?" 

Yaxley turned around in some surprise to see a familiar face. "Hello, Dawlish. It was good to see you amongst the other members of the Wizangamot at the trial." He gave a sly smile. "I do appreciate the most just verdict which was rendered. Are you keeping an eye on the Malfoys today?" 

Dawlish waved away Lira before he nodded in affirmation to Yaxley's question and stuck his hand out to Cromartie who shook it. "I take it you're his brother. Even though we've never met, your accomplishments are well-known and respected." He shifted his gaze to Yaxley, "I take it you have an interest in Lucius' hidden room. If you want to follow me down to the dungeon, I'll show it to you. I took the liberty of valuing many of the items myself, as I knew you'd be looking at them. I think you'll find some amazingly good bargains. It was the last room to be checked and I think they're about done with everything in it." 

Yaxley gave a small smile. "The best discounts are for the silent." 

Dawlish gave a pained smile at the reminder of his arrangement with Yaxley, a look which did not escape Cromartie. As the wizards descended the stairs into the dungeon, Cromartie shot his brother a look of disapproval which Yaxley responded to with a shrug, a roll of his eyes, and a wicked smirk. "Been awhile since I've been here," he said aloud as he stepped onto the dungeon floor

"She was held here for a couple of months?" queried Cromartie. 

"A witch was held here?" asked Dawlish. "I heard Ollivander was, but I hadn't heard of anyone else." 

"Luna Lovegood," said Yaxley by way of reply to Dawlish. "She was a young innocent schoolgirl who was a sixth-year. Lucius raped her." 

"Ah, yes. Now I recall from the trial. She had his baby and he murdered the child. I hope she's recovering from it all." He looked genuinely dismayed. He opened his mouth to say something else, but a piercing shriek down the hall interrupted him. They quickly reached the doorway of Lucius' private room. Lira was in there, "Sir, I -- I was checking to see if these items had been Transfigured..." she pointed to a decaying corpse which had fallen off a table onto the floor in a putrid heap. 

"Scabior," muttered Yaxley dryly to Dawlish. "I recognize his hair and his jacket. I'd lay a wager he was a victim of Lucius to cover up something." 

"Wait, don't touch him," spoke Cromartie commandingly to the inquisitive Dawlish who had knelt down next to the remains. "If this chappie was caught up in that murder plot that took Alaric, his wife and the wean, then Dragon Pox might be the cause. He could still be contagious. I'd wrap him up well before moving him anywhere and not touch him before then." Dawlish scrambled to his feet and stepped well away. 

"Possibly a murder committed by Lucius which could be proven, hmm?" asked Dawlish. "The Minister will be very interested. He'd like a case that could result in a lifelong sentence, no parole, for Lucius." 

"A lot of folk would like to see that outcome," rumbled Yaxley. "Can you get this mess secured so we can get going on our task?" 

Dawlish had the remains removed with both haste and caution. 

A long, dark green leather box up on a shelf had caught Yaxley's attention. "That shelf has the last items, Sir, and I have not had time yet to value them," said Lira, noting Yaxley's lingering upward stare. "I was going to until that cadaver turned up." 

Yaxley turned to Dawlish with a look on his face which conveyed an unmistakable message. "Lira, go get yourself a cup of tea and some fresh air," Dawlish firmly said. "I'll take care of the rest of this. In fact, since you have been through so much in the last few moments, you have my permission to take the rest of the day off with pay." The witch looked at him suspiciously for a second, then left. 

Dawlish cleared his throat and addressed Yaxley, "Since those things on the shelf have not been valued, then they must not have any value and therefore are all free for the taking." 

Yaxley gave a brief smile, "My thoughts exactly." His eyes did not move from Dawlish who suddenly got the nonverbal hint and abruptly exited, leaving the brothers alone. 

Cromartie gently chuckled. "Merlin's britches, dear brother! I can see how you cut a clean swath through the Ministry. A basilisk could take lessons on giving looks from you." 

"Some of my most effective labors have been conducted in absolute silence," growled Yaxley as he flicked his wand and the box came down, landing in his open hand. He set it down on the table in the room and paused to examine the gold-embossed lettering on the top. It read, 'For my dearest Amascea, on our wedding night.' Cromartie was caught off-guard by the expression on his brother's face. A child at Christmas could not have looked more awestruck. 

"What holds your attention so raptly, Wee Brother?" 

Yaxley replied as he lightly ran his fingertips over the leather, but not yet lifting the top. "This appears to be the Amascean Whip. If this is the Amascean Whip, this is a legendary instrument, which imparts both love and desire along with pain. The more pain the witch receives, the greater the love and desire she develops for the wizard who wields it upon her willing flesh. Furthermore, the marks it leaves with each lash heal in varying times given at the command of the one wielding it -- a few seconds, a few minutes, or a few hours, so one can keep at it as long as one wants, without doing the witch any lasting damage, no matter how hard one strikes. It is said that Amascea's husband drove her into madness on her wedding night though by being too eager in his use of the whip. She was in love to begin with but by the time he finished she could not bear to be without his attentions even long enough to eat or sleep. She in turn drove him mad along with her and they both died within two weeks of their wedding. It has apparently been used successfully in small increments. The wizard wielding it must have the strength to resist the urge to use it too much." 

Cromartie let out a low whistle, "So it effectively binds the witch further to the wizard through its use? Fascinating!" 

"If you wish to borrow it to study it, I would be willing to do that since you have such a deep interest in Binding magic. Just not right away." He smiled. "I think I will save the use of this for our wedding night. Let's see what else is up there." He waved his wand and the contents of the shelf settled down on the table before them. 

"Oho! There's a marital aid for you if you'd like it!," Cromartie laughingly declared as he opened a long, black leather box. 

Yaxley peered in and took the box from his brother with a grin and a loud laugh. "An old-fashioned Slytherin cockring with a second penis added on. Let's see if it still works." He slipped the ring over two of his fingers and pointed his wand, "Ennervate." The ring tightened up firmly on his digits and the dark-green snake-headed phallus swelled up to a generous size and began pulsing, bobbing its head up and down, while flicking its tongue. 

Cromartie spoke up, "If there's a second one, I lay claim to it!" Yaxley continued to look through the boxes resting on the table finding a couple of objects of minor interest. "Of course Brother, you can help yourself to anything other than the whip and the cockring. In fact, I trust your judgement enough that I will ask you to make the rest of my selections for me." His eyes twinkled. "I've something new to try out at home." 

"A couple of questions before you go home to your lovely girl. When do you want to have the wedding? It seems as if we have changed the dates on this often enough to make me lose track." 

Yaxley nodded ruefully. "Yes, it's been put off far more than I'd wish. I think her dress can be done by tomorrow, so I don't see any reason why it can't be done the following evening. The kilt shop knows my measurements. I'll owl them for some fabric samples -- I pretty much know what I want anyway, and they can get it together in a few hours. Can you be ready to do it the night after tomorrow?" 

Cromartie smiled reassuringly, "Absolutely. Have you given any thought to having a traditional getting-to-know-the-family portion of the celebration? And if you do want that, may my five sons attend?" 

"Well, yes! You never, of course, got to spend time with Lorinda, so it seems entirely appropriate that you and Luna should get to know each other, and what's fair for you to enjoy on that special day, should be enjoyed by your sons as well. As I recall, the groom goes first and last, so that would be seven wizards for her. Since seven is a very potent magical number, that would be excellent. Is there some Binding Magic that goes with the process?" 

Cromartie smiled broadly, "There is Binding Magic aplenty in it. You needn't worry though -- since you are first and last, your binding with her and her with you shall be the dominant relationship, but it will bring us all closer." He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger as he went on, "However, it will not be anything like what the Blacks, Malfoys and LeStranges do when any of them wed. They repulse my sense of decency." 

"I expect my girl will have an excellent time. I'll enjoy seeing her pleasure. In the meanwhile, I'm off to home to test out this pre-wedding gift on my willing fiancée. Owl me as you need to and we'll see you the day after tomorrow." 

The look of anticipatory lust on Yaxley's face made Cromartie laugh as he spoke, "'Til tomorrow then." Yaxley Apparated with his two free items, leaving Cromartie to his own devices. 


	37. Wedding Plans

Yaxley showed up at his home with a smile on his face. Luna thought his expression was like a doxie that swallowed a fairy -- very pleased about something rather naughty -- and it made her squirm with anticipation. "My sweet little witch, I acquired two particularly wonderful things at the Malfoy estate and I'll be trying out one of them tonight. The other will be saved for our wedding night after my second time with you." 

Luna smiled flirtatiously, "Second time? Is that part of the usual ritual or is that something you decided to add in because you're so lustful? And do you think that twice for me on my wedding night will be enough?" 

His voice was a dirty-sounding growl, and he licked his lower lip suggestively, "My nasty girl, you'll get all the cock you can handle on your wedding night. The Yaxleys have our own customs of welcoming a comely witch into the family." 

She looked at him suspiciously, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Her mouth stayed open in a perfect 'o' shape and Yaxley thought how his cock would enjoy sliding into the soft moistness of it. 

He looked at her as innocently as he was able. "Just what is it that you think I am saying?" 

She blushed deeply and shifted her gaze to the floor. "Well, Cromartie has always been a complete gentleman towards me, so I can't imagine that he would want..." her voice trailed off. 

"Luna," Yaxley's voice was firm and serious, "look at me and listen well." She tilted her head up to look at him. "Luna you will find there is a time and a place for everything. Some things are a once-in-a-lifetime event and they come with other singular activities. It's our wedding and if you wish to have your juicy quim stuffed full of cocks before moving on to monogamy with me, then there's your opportunity. Besides, it gives the wizards in my family a chance to welcome you by pleasuring you as profoundly as they can." 

"They?" 

"Well, not only Cromartie, but his five sons as well." 

"Five?" Her voice was faint. 

His eyes sparkled with lust as he answered, "Aye. I'd be the first, then Cromartie, then each lad from oldest to youngest. The youngest is sixteen, I believe. Then I'd have one more time and put you to bed."

Luna had never considered such an activity, especially not at her wedding. But just because she hadn't thought of it, didn't mean she wasn't open to the idea. In fact, she felt as if she should spread wide open to the idea and everything that went with it. 

"One other thing I should mention." Yaxley added looking at her solemnly, "Traditionally, the bride is not on a potion on her wedding day. I don't know what you do or don't want to do, but I won't ask your choice about contraception." 

She nodded briefly, but her mind was still filled with the thought of seven wizards in one night. "Yaxley," her voice was pleading, "You've made me all wet with the thought of all those cocks. I need you. I wish you even had a second cock because I can feel my pussy juice running down to my bottom." 

His gravelly laughter filled her ears, "Close your eyes, hike up your skirt and lie back. I've just the thing for your desperate need!" 

As she obeyed, he noted that the serpent on the cockring was self-lubricating, exuding a slight sheen of something slick as he put it on and positioned it for insertion. Her whimpering need was music to his ears, "Please, Yaxley, please I need you." 

As he pushed up inside her, front and backsides simultaneously, Luna couldn't think she had ever felt anything so intensely dizzying. The snake portion shrunk a bit and swelled over and over, as it slid in and out, driven by Yaxley's rhythm. She was gasping, arching her back, clawing mindlessly at her wizard so he finally had to pin her hands down. She continued to writhe underneath him, pumping her hips up to meet each of his thrusts. The animalistic noises he was making made her feel even more free from constraints, more nasty and increasingly wet. Finally, he let out a moan and his strokes became short and hard as he emptied his ribbons of cum into her and they lay entwined. 

She still had her eyes closed when he cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her slowly. "You are my sweetest witch, Luna." 

Her eyelids fluttered and she gave a small smile, but that was all she could do before gently going unconscious again. 


	38. Daddy and the Snake

Luna yawned, stretching as she woke, feeling Yaxley staring at her. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"Aye. I do it more often than you'd think. I don't sleep as many hours as most and I find it pleasurable to watch you sleep."

She gave him a suspicious look. "Do you ever touch me while I'm asleep?"

He widened his eyes, giving her an obviously make-believe-innocent look. "Me? Touch you? Touch my own sweet innocent girl? Oh, only a nasty old daddy would do that! You wouldn't imagine that I would do something like spread your thighs open and look at your sweet, juicy quim. Or run my tongue along your pink slit and spread you open? You're my dearest little girl. You couldn't think I would consider taking advantage of you," he paused and added suggestively, "or do you have such thoughts? Or hopes," he leaned close and she felt his breath against her ear as he added, "or desires?"

Luna blushed and avoided his stare as she answered in a soft voice. "I, I try to be a good girl, the way you want me to be, Daddy. I keep myself ready for your cock. Thank you for sharing your new toy with me. I like the snake so much. I hope you'll play with me again that way."

He watched her fingers lightly touching her pussy before he offered, "I'll play with you again now if you'd like since you asked so sweetly, my dear girl."

She smiled and squirmed which made his cock start getting hard again. "Get up and we can sit together in the rocking chair."

Yaxley was already sliding the cock ring on, and the serpent was bobbing its head, seemingly mesmerized by Luna's pussy which it kept pointing towards. With a smile Yaxley sat down on the rocking chair and silently cast a spell for a tall mirror on a stand to appear a few feet away from it. He spoke firmly to her, "I think you've been having nasty thoughts so you're going to have to take the snake in your bottom at the same time Daddy's cock is in your pussy."

She whimpered softly as she approached, saying, "It will be too big. It would hurt my little pussy to do that."

"Too bad. You've been thinking bad thoughts and this is what you're going to get from me. I want you to turn around and bend over so I can get the snake in your bad little bottom, then you'll scoot back onto my lap with your legs spread over the arms of the chair. Then, you'll take ahold of my cock and guide it up inside your tight, wet pussy. You've been so very naughty that I have to make you do some of the punishment yourself. I hope this will make you realize in the future what will need to be done with you when you have those sorts of thoughts."

Luna was squirming and grinding her thighs together as she stood in front of him, listening to what was going to happen. She felt hot shame burning her face, but hotter yet was the need she had to submit to what he wanted her to do. She turned around, resting her hands down on the floor, presenting her firm, rounded bottom to him and he tugged her gently back a step just close enough that she could feel the serpent's head spreading her cheeks apart in search of her wrinkled, brown hole. Yaxley's rough fingertips spread her open a bit more so he could get a better view. The quickly-flicking snake tongue brushed the edges of the opening it sought and she could feel Yaxley spreading her open even wider as the tongue went deeper, as deep as the wizard was able to tug the skin back until it could go no further from the outside. The flicking sensation stopped and along with Yaxley's low chuckle she could feel a sensation of pressure as the head began to enter. She could tell it was larger than the previous time and the pressure was deliciously overwhelming as it moved inward, filling her. She began moaning and she was aware that Yaxley was running the edge of his fingernail around her opening as the snake continued to travel even further into her.

Yaxley put his arm round her waist and she maneuvered back onto his lap, with the thickness of the serpent filling her. The old Death Eater hugged her tightly against him and softly whispered in her ear, "I can feel the wetness from your slit on my cock, Just for a moment, spread yourself open and let your wet little lips rest on my cock before you take hold of me and put me in." 

Luna did as she was told, pressing herself against his hardness while her ass remained filled with the toy. She started grinding herself against his shaft until he nipped her neck and growled, "Enough of that. Put me in." 

He was hot, slick and very firm as she lifted up enough to get the tip against the base of her slit. Once in the right place, he began sliding in as she lowered herself back down. Luna could hear his breathing change and he groaned, "Tight as a virgin." He grunted as she began to put him in and his hips began to thrust involuntarily. He held her tightly and she writhed and cried out. He caught his breath, managing to hold back from coming as he stared at the mirror, the sight of her pussy spread open by the thickness of his cock. He knew as he watched his length disappearing into her that he was going to give her the best fucking she'd ever had. 

He continued to watch for several minutes before he spoke. "Put your feet down on the floor," he gasped. As she did, he conjured a huge cushion in front of her to lean forward on and also raised the rocking chair, so he was still in her as he was sitting and she was standing. He began rocking vigorously, both cocks bounding into her making her moan and sway. She bounced into the cushion repeatedly, aware of nothing else but being filled and fucked deliciously, over and over. She couldn't hold back any of her cries which further aroused Yaxley as he continued to drive himself into her. A tiny flicker in her mind knew that it was something she had always needed, but hadn't realized it and now she never wanted it to stop. She wanted to say, "I love you," but her body was beyond speech, focused mindlessly on her ongoing orgasm. She was aware of Yaxley, but only as the source of the relentless fucking which was creating spasms of pleasure she had not ever reached before. She could hear him panting, then the rhythm changed and she was somewhat aware this time was almost done. Her orgasm intensified in the final minute, and she shuddered as both cocks throbbed inside her in their final heedless spasms. 

They collapsed together, the serpent slowly shrinking and withdrawing, pacing itself from Yaxley's cock. 

The tapping on the window seemed so far away to both of them, but they could hear Rixxie telling the owl to wait. Yaxley groaned and opened one eye to glare at his servant. Luna was relaxed and still pressed against his chest. The Death Eater took the scroll proffered by the house-elf and read it, wrinkling his nose in annoyance at the timing. "Pen a reply that we'll be there within an hour," he mumbled at Rixxie who turned quickly to do her master's bidding. 

He stroked Luna's arm, causing her to murmur, "What happened?" 

He smiled and spoke. "Twilfit and Tatting's has your dress ready for the fitting. They'll stay open a couple more hours to do that and get it finished, so it's time for us to grab a shower and be getting back into our clothes." 

She scooted over and lay on her back, staring adoringly at her wizard. "I love you Yaxley." 

"I love you too, my dearest, most nasty girl. Let's go get this next step taken care of for our wedding prep." 

She beamed at him and nodded. 


	39. The Meeting At Twilfit & Tatting's

They had finished their brief shower and were getting dressed when Rixxie knocked on the bedroom door. Yaxley bade her enter and he smiled to see her bringing in his wedding clothes which had just been sent down from the tailor in the Highlands. Finest woolen threads had been spun, then dyed in a multitude of green hues before being woven into cloth which was then magically draped, cut and stitched into a kilt. His jacket was also green lambswool but the shading was more subtle, not done in a plaid pattern. His knee-high socks matched his jacket and had a pattern of serpents in the knitted design. Luna recognized the sporran as being made of dragonskin. There was an accompanying box holding other items to complete the outfit. "Yaxley, it's wonderful! I hope my dress will be as attractive as your clothes."

"Well, let's get over to see what Eurydome has done with my ideas and fabric choices," he said with a pleased tone in his voice. "Before we go though, I need to send a couple of owls. Details of things keep popping into my head and if I don't take care of them right away, then I'll get distracted by your fine body and never be able to recall what else seemed so important." 

Once the messages were sent, the happy couple used the Floo network to travel to Twilfit's. They stepped out of the fireplace together to an absolutely quiet shop, with no sign of Eurydome. They both pulled out their wands and entered the main area of the shop where the torches burned low, casting deep shadows. 

"Stupefy!" shouted a male voice and Yaxley crumpled to the floor. Luna ducked behind some bolts of fabric. Her heart was pounding as she tried to see their attacker. Crouched down, she saw Eurydome lying on the floor under a desk, unresponsive but there was no way for Luna to find out if the proprietress was dead or simply knocked out. She gingerly raised her head to see if she could catch a glimpse of the attacker but there was no sign of anyone else. She pulled out her Spectrespecs and put them on which clearly showed Draco under an Invisibility cloak with a smirk on his face walking towards where she was hidden, still believing he was concealed. 

"Stupefy!" Although she had just missed Draco, it was worth it to see the look of fear on his face since he had no idea he was very visible to the young witch. He ducked down, a startled and confused look plain upon his handsome face. Luna could just barely see the top of his pale blond hair from where she was sheltering at. Each of them stayed still for a moment. Then piles of fabric began launching towards Luna. Draco had figured if he could not get her directly, then a bombardment of bolts of bombazine might either injure her or dislodge her from her hiding place. She ducked under a sturdy cutting table, dislodging some of the fabric, intent on getting back to Yaxley. It was a move which Draco had anticipated and this time his carefully targeted spell found its target. "Levicorpus!"

With a shriek, she was pulled up into the air by her ankle, her skirt billowing downward over her head. Draco noticed her hands were empty, so he did not worry about her using magic against him at that point. He sneered as he spoke, "No panties, little whore?" He magically maneuvered her towards him so he could spread her legs apart and stare at her pussy. "It took me awhile to figure out what must have happened in my father's dungeon. I couldn't figure out why Father wanted to spill his seed into your nasty little twat. At first my theory was that he had been drinking so heavily that he didn't realize what he was doing, but then I figured it all out. There must've been some scrap of wood that Ollivander was able to turn into a wand for you and you managed to cast a spell on my father and forced him to fuck you in the hopes you'd get pregnant and then dig your hooks into our money. You came from the same poverty level as the Weasleys, except they had the excuse of too many children. Your parents only had you, so they had no excuse. Your father was a demented failure of a businessman with that pathetic rag." 

Luna's eyes were watering as Draco kept her hanging upside down. She wanted to scream at him but knew it would be no use, for the young pureblood was not to be dissuaded from his attack on her. He felt passionately wronged at being deprived of a large chunk of the Malfoy fortune due to the Wizangamot's decision regarding Lucius. The idea of blaming Lucius for the problem which stemmed from his unbridled choices was unthinkable. It was Luna's fault; therefore punishment must be dealt out and stained honor had to be avenged from the twisted perspective of the Malfoys. As the son who had been deprived of half his eventual inheritance, Draco was especially incensed and undeterred in his verbally effusive contempt which he continued to pour out upon Luna. 

"Did you use a love potion on Yaxley? He surely wouldn't have chosen you without some significant intervention. It's well-known that the old sod is a whoremonger. At least with those he pays, he would get some skilled services. I can't imagine you're good for anything." Draco's drawling voice dripped with contempt. He walked over to where Yaxley was sprawled and prepared to give the older wizard a swift, hard kick. As Draco's foot went towards Yaxley's head, it missed and kept on going up and up, lifting him into the air alongside Luna, who found herself being gradually and ever-so-gently lowered down into the cradling arms of a younger version of Cromartie who gently set her down. She noticed there were four other young wizards, all with a strong resemblance to Yaxley's big brother. One was helping Eurydome to her feet, and two were tending to their uncle. The other two had silenced Draco and from what Luna could tell, were competing to inflict the greatest pain possible on Draco, using nonverbal spells. The combination of the Cruciatus Curse with a Tickling Charm was interesting for Luna to observe. 

Eurydome wisely ignored the boys activities and with a sweep of her wand, summoned forth Luna's dress in a long, zippered bag to be tried on. The dressmaker also summoned up a tall screen behind which she, Luna and the bagged dress all went. Yaxley attempted to peek behind the screen but was shooed away as the dress came out of its cover and settled onto Luna's now-naked frame. 

Eurydome stepped out from behind the screen and the eyes of every wizard turned in her direction. She gave an admiring smile to Yaxley, then said, "I'd like to present Yaxley's design for his bride's wedding gown." 

Luna blushed as she stepped out from behind the screen. The bodice was red silk satin, in the style of the Minoan Snake Goddess, exposing her breasts and putting them on full display. The skirt was very different. There was a slit up the front, just wide enough so its edges revealed her legs. Her cleft would have showed had it not been for small semicircles of silk chiffon in shades going from the deep red which matched the bodice, fading to palest pink the closer the fabric was to her body, fluttering over her pussy. Yaxley waved his wand, creating the lightest of breezes causing the layers to ripple upward giving a peek at the target of his physical affections. 

Yaxley growled, "I need to get you home. Now!" 

Luna recognized the wizard who had brought her down from the ceiling, as he spoke to her with a cheeky grin and an accent as thick as his uncle's, "We're all planning on being at your wedding. Uncle Yaxley owled us to meet you here so you could see us before the ceremony, but it seems as if he wants to cut tonight's visit unfortunately short -- I don't blame him." 

With a well-practiced flourish of her wand, Eurydome got the dress off Luna and into its bag, while getting Luna back in her clothes. Luna spoke, "I'll be glad to make closer acquaintance of the five of you tomorrow." It was all she had time to say, as Yaxley grabbed her around the waist and Apparated them back home. 


	40. A Conversation

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. Yaxley grinned as his five nephews each arrived by Floo, one right after the other. He greeted each of them by name with a slap on the back and a firm handshake as they stepped out onto the manor's stone floor, "Caithoct, Angaidh, Faolan, Finnean, and Cathal. Good to see you all!" He looked at them with pride. "So what did you do with young Malfoy?"

Faolan gave a wicked smirk as he withdrew a clear glass flask from his sporran. Clearly visible within, was an irate, miniature Draco. Yaxley burst out laughing. "Wonderful to see you wee Malfoy!" He flicked his finger against the bottle, eliciting a barrage of audible shouting and vigorous fist-shaking which made the Yaxleys laugh. Faolan extended the bottle to his uncle, "A gift from us all for you on your wedding day." 

"Thank you!" With a bow, Yaxley then stowed the flask in his sporran which began moving with Draco's futile escape attempts, eliciting further laughter. 

"Where's your lady at?" Caithoct queried. "I understand I have the honor of escorting her." 

"Aye, you do." Yaxley looked his strapping nephew up and down with a grin. "She's upstairs. She's expecting you and she knows she won't see me until the first part of the ritual. She's in the first bedroom to the left on the second floor." 

Cromartie's eldest son gave a smile and a wave. "I'll see the lot of you later then!" He Apparated to the top of the stairs and headed towards the door without looking back. Without needing to be told, Rixxie brought in a bottle of Yaxley's favorite single malt and five glasses. There was a round of toasts, cheerful conversation and a feeling of happy anticipation. Yaxley decided Faolan was most like himself, Angaidh was most like the boys' father, Finnean was the most quiet and bookish of the bunch, and Cathal clearly was witch-crazy. 

There was a sudden insistent pounding on the front door which sent Rixxie scrambling to answer it. Yaxley held up his hand with a concerned look on his face and his nephews fell silent. They could hear the shouting voice of a witch overriding the steady, soothing tone of Rixxie attempting to placate someone. The voices of the house-elf and the witch were coming closer as they moved from the entryway towards the great hall of the manor. 

Yaxley had recognized the voice when he first heard it. He would need to take care of this alone. "Lads, I'll need a bit of time to handle this. Can you pop on out to the grove and I'll meet up with you there?" They nodded silently and Apparated without question. They didn't know their uncle well, but they had great respect for him. Besides, they didn't want to incur his anger and get tossed out of the wedding, thus missing out on the chance to get to know their aunt-to-be much better. 

Yaxley maintained his calm as Draco's mother swept into the room. The look on Narcissa's face reminded Yaxley of an irate badger. "Where is my son?" she snapped. 

Yaxley flipped back the flap of his sporran and withdrew the glass flask. Draco could see his mother and began yelling at her. She extended her hand, palm up, towards Yaxley who continued to hold the flask. "You know Narcissa, he attacked Luna and myself." 

"I prefer this conversation to be private." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the bottle, "Stupefy!" Draco went limp. "Now may I have him back?" 

Yaxley pursed his lips sourly, but restrained himself from giving the bottle a hard shake before handing it over. He watched as Narcissa slid it into her beaded bag. "Feel free to go since you have what you came for." His tone was cordial but his eyes were like ice. 

She spoke rapidly as if nervous that if she didn't say what she wanted to, then and there, that she would forever lose the opportunity. "Yaxley, you haven't ever told anyone, have you, that you and I....?" 

"You know I've always been a gentleman and never mentioned anything about the months and months of afternoons spent with a bored housewife who happened to have the same last name as Lucius." His eyes were solemn. "I gave you my word of silence and I have kept it." 

She swallowed as if to choke back a lump that had risen in her throat too quickly. She spoke softly, "Would you be willing to consider....?"

"No, Narcissa." Yaxley's answer was curt. "You had your chance with me. You made your interest known to me while Valdora was alive. You were simply bored at that time and you had found out about Lucius' unwillingness to rein in his appetites so you decided to take a lover. You know damned well that the reason I finally accepted the repeated offer that you made of the companionship of your thighs was because Valdora had died. In my grief, I was receptive. My affection for you grew and I offered you everything I had -- everything. It just wasn't what you wanted. At least you were honest enough to admit that Lucius' fortune was a big incentive for you to stay with him. It's easy for me to see that now since the Malfoy fortune has shrunk by half and a chunk of that is in my pocket, that suddenly in your eyes, I'm quite appealing. I'll even credit some of your change of mind in the fact that your husband won't be available to you for many decades to come and your son is grown and will likely marry in the next couple of years. Still, I think the underlying appeal you find in me now is my money." 

Her eyes filled with tears and she began to speak, but he cut her off sharply. "You always could shed tears whenever it suited you. You're a very skilled Slytherin female. Bellatrix always pursued the wizard with the most power and you always pursued the wizard with the most wealth until you landed him and it all turned to ashes in your mouth. You're no different than you ever were. My fortune, as well as my heart and all my other bodily parts, belongs to Luna." He looked at her with a stony expression. "Find another, but stay away from my family so I don't have to warn my brother away from you. I know how persuasive you can be." He gave her a glimmer of a smile. 

Narcissa inhaled sharply as if she had been slapped. If hate-filled glares could've caused harm, Yaxley would've been a pile of ash. Rixxie ran down the hall ahead of Narcissa to open the front door as the witch silently headed out. Yaxley smiled. It had not been difficult to nonverbally lift the Stupefy spell Narcissa had cast on Draco and let Narcissa's son hear the conversation. He wondered what Draco would think of his mum coming on to an 'old whoremongering sod'. Well, let the Malfoys devour each other. He had a lovely bride to tend to. 


	41. Tasks and Duties

Luna heard the firm knock of Caithoct's knuckles on her bedroom door. "Come in!" she called out. The young wizard entered and gave a graceful bow before closing the door behind him. She admired how handsome he looked. Tall, muscular, with his hair tied back, decked out in a kilt in the same tartan she saw his father wear, along with a fine linen shirt. His sporran, which was sticking out at an odd angle, betrayed his erection. 

Although his eyes sparkled, his voice was solemn. "I am here as the designated Guardian and Inspector of the Bride." 

"It sounds like a very serious task." 

"Very serious, but very pleasurable," he replied. "Today is a day where you will find that the unusual is the routine, for this day has been set apart from what is normal." 

She smiled, "I think that sounds very inviting!" 

"Just know that you will be tested in our traditional ways. I will be administering one test, but there will be others." 

She looked at Caithoct with curiosity. "What happens if I fail your test?" 

Although they were alone, he whispered his reply, "You won't be allowed to fail. All of us want you in the family. I have been threatened with great bodily harm at the hands of my brothers if I were to announce that you have not passed." He winked at her. 

"Is it a written test or a practical test?" 

"Nothing written. It is both a very practical test and an oral examination." He raised an eyebrow meaningfully as he spoke the word 'oral' and smiled as she grasped what he was saying, which he could tell by Luna's kneeling down in front of him. "This first part of my inspection is to ascertain whether or not you have the requisite skill to make my uncle a happy wizard." 

She slid her hands up his thighs as he used a spell to move his kilt and trappings out of her way. She stared at him. He was a bit larger than Yaxley, thick and meaty, and she wondered what it would feel like to be filled with him. She heard him chuckle, "You don't possess Occlumency skills, do you?" He enjoyed her blush, and spoke quickly, "There will be a time and place for all that. First things first." 

She took firm hold of him, one hand positioned above the other and began swirling her tongue around the head, darting the tip into the hole. She swirled further and further down, releasing her upper hand and sliding it along the inside of his thigh, raking him firmly with her nails as her tongue continued to dance and her lips engulfed the upper third of his shaft repeatedly. As she proceeded, she began releasing the grip of her other hand, taking more and more of him into her mouth, yet always coming back to dip her tongue into the tip, wiggling it in as much as she could, tasting the salty drops and savoring him. She continued to pleasure him, finally bumping her lips against the base of his cock and hearing him groan which made her redouble her efforts upon him. When he began to thrust, she reached around and grabbed his hips, pulling him tight against her. She was pleased by his gasping and the sensation of his spurting into her throat. His hands came to rest on her shoulders in his need to steady himself. He was breathing heavily and as she rested her forehead against his belly, it seemed as if she could feel his heart hammering up in his chest. They remained balanced against each other for several minutes, until she finally let his relaxed manhood slide out of her mouth, and listened to him groan again, causing her to smile and look up at him. His eyes were closed, with a look of bliss upon his features. 

He slowly opened his eyes, and spoke, "If my uncle should ever go mad, and kick you out of his bed, just know there will be a place next to me for you. Oh, Merlin!" He shook his head as if trying to wake up and took several deep breaths to clear his head and let his kilt and sporran fall to their usual positions. 

He paused to admire her as she remained kneeling, smiling broadly as he asked, "So, are you ready to become my auntie?" He extended his hand to help her rise to her feet. 

She nodded shyly and smiled before asking, "Is there anything I need to bring with me, or do before we go?" 

"No, nothing you need to bring. Father explained to me that there will be a ritualized testing of you and Uncle, done separately. Neither of you are allowed wands for that part, so once you and I get to the place I need to leave you at, you will need to give me your wand." He saw the look of concern on her face and spoke to reassure her. "I promise I will guard it as if it were my own. There is one other thing I need to do before we go. I have to gather some of your quim juice for the wedding potion." 

He knelt down in front of her, pulled out a tiny vial which he unstoppered. With a wave of his wand, he came away with some fine, glistening strands, which he then stored away. 

She watched him, hoping it would be enough for what was going to be done. As he stood up he looked inquisitively at her. Luna took a deep breath and nodded briefly before she said, "I think I'm ready for the next part, so we may as well go do it." 


	42. Within and Without, Part One

Luna looked around at where they had Apparated to. It was heavily forested, and although the air was thick with mist she did not feel cold, despite the cut of her dress. Glimmers of dim light gave little help in seeing her surroundings.

Caithoct held out his hand, "Your wand, please." Luna felt some anxiety handing over her wand to Caithoct, despite the fact that she trusted him. 

He spoke as he tucked it up his sleeve, "There are no tests of magic to be done here. All that is required is either within you and shall bring success, or it is without." He shrugged. 

They stared silently at each other for a moment. His voice was low and hushed, "I have brought you to the path. This is now your task to use what you know, heed what you hear, and find your best way." He bowed once, solemnly, no trace of mirth on his features. He turned and Apparated, leaving Luna alone.

Luna took a deep breath, reminding herself that she had survived without a wand before, and that this time and place, although daunting and unknown, was by no means as dangerous as being trapped in Malfoy's dungeon, being a plaything for the LeStranges. She could only see the mist ahead, becoming thicker with every moment. She looked down at her feet to make sure they were still on the path, but the mist was enchanted to hide virtually everything from view, including a lot of her own self. 

An unseen male voice, not Caithoct's, spoke, "Courage must be demonstrated to enter into this sacred rite, for greater courage yet is demanded of those who enter into such a union as this. Have you the courage to enter onto this path which shall bring you together with your chosen one?"

"I have," she replied firmly.

"You may go forward."

Although she could not see, she trusted the path to be underfoot and that she would get to where she needed to be, no matter which way her footsteps went in the disorienting fog. She knew she would get to Yaxley one way or another and even though the physical path could not be seen, she felt in her heart that she was headed in the correct direction. After a brief walk, the fog thinned, but did not clear away entirely. Ahead, she saw the place she knew she was seeking. It was a large sphere of purple shimmering mist that was more than twice her height, half above the ground, but also Luna knew with certainty, half below as well. A yellow candle which burned with a pure yellow flame was partway up the side, both within and without the sphere. Luna felt as if she was entering into a realm where things were managing to be opposites at the same time, inside and outside, buried and above, betwixt and between. The voice spoke again. "Are you willing to make the journey to the place between the worlds, to the place set apart from what you have known, that you may create a union of spirits and hearts with he who loves you?"

"I am willing to make the journey," she replied firmly. 

A wizard stepped towards her out from behind a tree, and she recognized Caithoct, despite the fact that he was wearing a Green Man mask. "Take my arm then," he said, and she did so. The mist remained thin and she was able to see the trunks of the oak trees as Caithoct guided her around the outside of the shimmering sphere. They passed by a red candle with a pure red flame embedded in the purple sphere, similar to the yellow, then a blue candle with its blue flame, and finally a lit green candle before coming back around again to the yellow light. 

He stopped and spoke, "Shall you enter this place which has been set apart from the world of wizards, bringing only love as your gift?" 

"I shall bring only love," she replied softly. 

He pulled out his wand, and she felt and smelled a salty mist, followed by a warm fragrant breeze. "You have been consecrated to enter. Yet it is said that no one may step into such a place as it is set apart. Therefore," he wrapped his arms around her and pivoted in place, lifting her through and into the sphere, setting her down facing him as he stood on the outside, "I give you entry." 

Before she could turn and look around, heavy hands set themselves on her shoulders, and a voice she recognized as Cromartie's whispered in her ear, "Don't turn around just yet." She noted a wizard wearing a raven-head mask out of the corner of her eye. Caithoct Apparated next to her, holding his hand up as a sign that she should wait, Cromartie let go and she could tell from the soft sound of his footsteps that he was walking towards the center of the sphere. Caithoct reached over and took her right hand with his right hand. "Turn around," he said softly. As she did so, he put his left arm behind her. Yaxley was down on one knee in front of the altar, cradling a broadsword as his brother stood next to him. She saw a wizard with a horse-head mask by the red light, a wizard with a salmon-head mask by the blue flame, and another wizard who she guessed to be Faolan wearing a badger-head mask standing in front of the green flame. 

Cromartie's voice rang out. "We call upon you, The Ancient and Mighty Ones, Unknowable to Mortals, to join us in this rite of sacred union. May we who gather here, honor you in the spirit of ages past." Three candles on the altar were suddenly alight. He drew a sigil in the air with his wand and said, "May the place of this rite be consecrated and set apart, for we gather here in a rite of binding through love, as these two wish to be married." 

Caithoct escorted Luna to Yaxley. She started to kneel but Caithoct gently held her back and shook his head. 

Yaxley spoke, staring up at her with a very intent look on his face, "I come before you my Beloved, to make my pledge on the ancient sword of my forefathers. Not all who wed in this family use the sword, for to do so incurs a binding which shall last not only in this lifetime, but also into lives beyond this. I did not use it when I wed before, but I wish to make my vows this way to you. Only now, with you, have I found the love that I wish to hold with me beyond the grave to where hearts are joined eternally. I ask most humbly if you will allow such a binding to be made and join us, one with the other for always, in love." 

Luna stared at him. There was such a tender look upon his face that he hardly looked like the same grim-faced bureaucrat who first approached her in Malfoy's dungeon. She nodded mutely, feeling as if she would cry from the overwhelming intensity of her feelings. He stood up, still holding the sword, and looked at his brother who smiled, then gestured to the young witch. Understanding what Cromartie wanted her to do, Luna linked her arm through Yaxley's as he continued to hold the sword.

Cromartie beckoned them to follow him over the wizard with the raven-head mask who said, "You begin your journey of life shared, bound together in your vows of this rite. Many are the years you will share, and countless the moons you may watch together. If you keep your vows, your sacred trust, happy will be many of your days." He drew a sigil with his wand, saying, "May the keepers of the sacred winds whisper knowledge into your life. May you take delight in learning from one another for all your days unto crossing over. Then, finally reunited, may you continue your journey of learning together." 

Cromartie asked, "Will you pledge to seek to continue to learn?" 

Luna and Yaxley replied, “We pledge to do so.”

Cromartie led them to the wizard with the horse-head mask who said, "You begin your journey of life shared, bound together in your vows of this rite. Many are the years you will share, and countless the summers you may pass together. If you keep your vows, your sacred trust, happy will be many of your days." He pulled his wand out of his sleeve and drew a sigil, saying, "May the keepers of the flame kindle your passions throughout all your years. May you take delight in pleasuring one another for all your days unto crossing over. Then, finally reunited, may you continue your journey of passion together." 

Cromartie asked, "Will you pledge to keep your passion for each other?" 

Luna and Yaxley replied together, “We pledge to do so.”

Cromartie led them to the wizard with the salmon-head mask who said, "You begin your journey of life shared, bound together in your vows of this rite. Many are the years you will share, and countless the tides of life to ride together. If you keep your vows, your sacred trust, happy will be many of your days." He carefully drew a sigil with his wand, saying, "May the keepers of the sacred well deepen your emotions for one another throughout all your years. May you take delight in your growing emotions for one another for all your days unto crossing over. Then, finally reunited, may you continue your journey of love together." 

Cromartie asked, "Will you pledge to let your feelings for each other grow?" 

Luna and Yaxley replied together, “We pledge to do so.”

Cromartie led them to the wizard with the badger-head mask who said, "You begin your journey of life shared, bound together in your vows of this rite. Many are the roads you will take, and endless the nights of your love. If you keep your vows, your sacred trust, happy will be many of your days." Yaxley and Luna could hear a smile in his voice as he gestured with his wand and blessed them, "May the keepers of the sacred grove plant within you both a stable foundation to build on throughout all your years. May you take delight in helping each other grow deep roots and flourish for all your days unto crossing over. Then, finally reunited, may you continue your journey of growth together." 

Cromartie asked, "Will you pledge to build and maintain a stable foundation for your relationship that it may grow?" 

Luna and Yaxley replied together, “We pledge to do so.”

Cromartie led the couple back to stand before the altar and he nodded solemnly. "Your pledges have been given and heard by all present at this rite, both those who dwell in the world of wizards, and those who are in the realms of The Ancient and Mighty Ones, Unknowable to mortals." He picked up a ruby-red bottle from the altar and carefully poured the contents into two empty goblets which were sitting alongside it. The goblets were emerald green with fine silverwork in the shape of two serpents entwined on each one. Caithoct handed his father the vial Luna recognized as containing her feminine juices which he had gathered earlier. Meanwhile, Yaxley reverently set the sword back on the altar. He reached into his sporran and pulled forth a flask which he handed to his brother who raised an eyebrow at him. Cromartie muttered, "A flask? Really?" before he poured the small contents carefully into one of the cups, then used his wand to remove Luna's contribution and put it in the other cup. He stirred the contents of each cup with a non-verbal spell, then set the cup with Luna's juices before Yaxley and the other cup before Luna. 

Yaxley spoke to his brother in a hushed voice, "Will we be doing the blood binding with a potion also or only with the ties?" 

"We can do it now with the potions if that's part of what you want in your rite, but I thought just the ties would be more suited to your lady." 

Yaxley thought a brief moment, glanced over at Luna who had a vaguely queasy look on her face at the mention of potions and blood seemingly mixed for the purpose of consumption. He turned back to his brother, "You're right. Let's proceed." 

"Pick up your goblets and entwine arms but don't drink just yet. There is a binding spell I will do as you drink, so I will ask you to sip slowly and always keep some amount of the potion against your lips until I have finished." 

They nodded their understanding. Cromartie waved his sons over, instructing them, "Gather around them, and put your hands on each other's shoulders." Once they were positioned to his satisfaction, he spoke again. "Alright, my wee brother and his lovely bride, you may now commence partaking of your respective beverages." 

Neither Luna nor Yaxley could understand the language Cromartie began speaking. Luna felt as if a ball of energy was travelling up and down, around, over and between all of the six wizards and herself as they stood there, like some intricate piece of knotwork being laid out securely. She closed her eyes and focused on drinking slowly, not knowing how much longer Cromartie would need to cast his elaborate Binding spell. She felt as if the edges of herself were somehow melting and melding with her beloved, while at the same time being shored up and protectively secured by the young men on the outside. They could all hear a sudden wind rustling the heavy branches of the trees of the grove. Luna opened her eyes when Cromartie gave a great shout of, "Ayea!" and loudly exhaled, stepping back, his face dripping with sweat. 

A nod from their father, gave silent permission to his sons to drop their arms. He spoke with a smile addressing his comments to Luna, "Yet, there is more to this rite which involves the bride and every wizard here. It is our tradition to welcome you into our family, honoring you as one who may carry on our line, and pleasuring you as best as we can." He looked solemn for a moment as he asked her, "May we commence with the next part of the rite?" 

She smiled dreamily, "Yes, I would like that very much." 

  


To be continued... (Of course!)


	43. Within and Without, Part Two

Cromartie smiled at the couple. Yaxley knew the details of what was next, for he had been to similar weddings, but Luna did not. Cromartie picked up a ball of red and green yarn from the altar, along with the sword, and stood before the couple.

Cromartie spoke, "Caithoct will do the anointing." 

Luna could tell the young wizard was both surprised and pleased. Caithoct picked up a little red bottle from the altar and uncorked it. The fragrance of rose oil was noticeable and Luna inhaled with a smile on her face. The young wizard put a drop on his finger, then gently touched the center of her forehead. He put more on his fingertip and massaged it enthusiastically onto her left nipple, trying to keep a solemn look on his face, as Luna tried to not wiggle around from the stimulation. She glanced over at Yaxley who grinned at her. Caithoct got busy with the oil on her right nipple, then with obvious regret, halted his work when his father said, "Move along, now!" He picked up a little green bottle and upon opening it, the fragrance of cedar oil was noticeable to all present. He approached his uncle and Yaxley was then anointed with the oil on his forehead and each side of his neck. Caithoct returned the bottle to the altar. 

Cromartie addressed Luna, "I know your groom is expecting this, but in case you're not, there is a part of the rite which joins your blood together." He picked up the sword reverentially, "You will both join hands and grasp around the blade of the sword hard enough that you get cut. Then you will release it and I will join your hands together for the remainder of the ceremony. It demonstrates courage and willingness to risk some degree of harm to be with the one you love." 

Luna nodded silently, a bit more pale than usual. 

"Which hand? Yaxley asked. 

"The witch's left hand and the wizard's right hand," his brother replied extending the sword blade to them. 

Caithoct aided them, interlacing their fingers and guiding their hands to the blade. Cromartie directed, "After you squeeze and get cut, take your palms away from the sword, but keep your fingers locked together. I will then bind your hands." 

Luna looked trustingly at Yaxley. She expected it would hurt, perhaps quite a bit. He winked at her and spoke, "On three. One, two, three." 

She found it was very quick and almost painless as she pressed and released. She hardly had time to see the thin scarlet line before Cromartie was elaborately wrapping their hands together with the red and green yarn, chanting softly in a language she did not recognize as he worked. When he was finally done with the yarn, he held their hands between his, and in his deep rasp intoned,  


"Above and below, betwixt and between, the Worlds seem apart.  
Yet the secret to those, who do not know love, is that all are just one,  
By the force that is Love, held here in each heart."

Cromartie released his grip. "Wee Brother, have you words for this lady?"

Yaxley spoke, "I do." He took Luna's other hand firmly in his and stared at her for a moment as if gathering his thoughts. He took a deep breath as if inhaling her loveliness, and said, "I hereby do swear before The Ancient and Mighty Ones, Unknowable to Mortals, and my family gathered here, that I desire to be with you always, and thus I freely and without reservation of any sort, enter into this binding." He turned to his brother and asked, "If I have two requests to make of you, would you be willing to swear on the sword to comply with my wishes?" Cromartie stared at him, unable to break through his brother's Occlumency and unwilling to agree without knowing what Yaxley wanted. Yaxley tapped his foot impatiently as the wizards stared at each other.

"Alright," Cromartie agreed, "I'll take care of your lady if you depart this realm before her -- that's not a problem at all and I'm sure that that is one of your requests." 

"It is."

Cromartie picked up the sword, "I swear on the sword of my ancestors that I will..." 

He was interrupted by Caithoct, still wearing his Green Man mask, "We all will swear to take care of her!" The young wizards stepped over and placed their hands on the broadsword. 

The group of wizards spoke together, "I swear on the sword of my ancestors that I will take care of Luna if Yaxley departs this realm before she does." 

They looked at Yaxley who spoke, addressing his brother, "Will you grant me the boon on my wedding day of my other request?" 

Luna asked nervously, "What do you want him to agree to?" 

"I want him to agree to do it before I tell him, and since it is my wedding day, I have the right to be granted a boon without any reservation on his part no matter what it is," the old Scotsman replied stubbornly. 

His brother spoke, "Yes, Yaxley. I agree to it as I am obligated to be." 

Yaxley's tone was firm, "If Luna should depart this earthly realm before I do, you will send me to join her. The grief I would have would rob me of my mind so there would be no purpose to stay." 

Cromartie looked regretfully and steadfastly at his youngest brother, then took a deep breath, "I swear on the sword of my ancestors that I will send you to join Luna, if Luna departs this realm before you do." 

Yaxley was solemn, "Thank you." 

Cromartie addressed Luna, whose eyes were brimming with tears. "Dear Lady, have you words for this wizard?"

Luna softly replied, "I do." She turned to her beloved and said, "By all which I hold sacred and precious, I swear that I wish to be bound to you, flesh to flesh, heart to heart, and spirit to spirit, through this lifetime and all else that shall follow."

Cromartie said, “Well-spoken, dear lady! The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in partnership.”

Caithoct stepped up with the two rings which had been owled to him the previous day. He gave Yaxley's ring to Luna to slip on Yaxley's finger, which she did with an adoring look. It was a simple, very masculine ring, all she could afford from her own money. He then handed Luna's ring to Yaxley. Luna had not seen the ring Yaxley had selected to give her. It was a family heirloom and Luna's breath caught in her throat at the beauty of the diamond in its wreath of emeralds. She looked questioningly at Yaxley who merely grinned, showing his dimples, as he placed it on her finger. 

Cromartie spoke, "Hold hands while I address you" He paused and began. "Listen now and let this reflect within each other: Beloved, I seek to deepen my knowledge of you in the years to come. I ask that The Ancient and Mighty Ones, Unknowable to Mortals, give to me the wisdom to see you as you are, and to love you as part of the Great Mystery of life. I vow to take joy in you and to bring joy unto you. I delight in the taste of you. I will know you as the breeze that dissipates the summer heat, the warmth which encourages the crops to grow, the gentle rain which feeds the living, and the strength of the earth herself. You are my friend, my lover. Grow old and wise with me, that I may share myself with you. I love you. I adore you." 

Luna's eyes were moist and Yaxley was blinking hard, finally wiping his eyes with his free hand. 

Cromartie's voice boomed, "Beringed and bound, are you ready to avow?"

They both nodded and murmured assent. 

Cromartie asked Luna first, allowing her time to answer before asking the identical thing of his brother. "Do you take your lover and your friend to be your sworn partner through all there is to come? Will you keep your love and trust, caring for, and defending your lover? Will you keep the promise of this rite?

When Yaxley gave his final response, the young wizards gave cheerful shouts of joy. 

Cromartie spoke to Luna, "This being a rite of our lineage, we can drink before, during and after the consummation, so just speak up if you thirst, and we'll provide whatever sort of beverage you'd wish for." 

Yaxley grinned and said, "The wee witch likes my port, but don't give her too much straightaway or she'll pass out before I get my second time with her." 

Faolan spoke up with a toast to the couple, directing the first part to Luna, "May you always have oil in your lamp to keep burning through the night, and," he turned to his uncle, "may your wick never be trimmed." The wizards gave appreciative laughter. 

Finnean who seemed the shyest, surprised them all by raising a toast to Luna, "May the love in your heart be multiplied threefold by us." 

Cathal whispered, "It should be fivefold since there are five of us!" 

The groom's heavily-accented, low rasp spoke up, feigning irritation. "Are you all finished, so I can now, finally, get to enjoy the loveliness of my bride?" 

His brother grinned, "Even if we are not finished you may well begin! You may now kiss your bride in the traditional wedding greeting." 

Yaxley cupped her chin in his left hand and pressed his mouth to hers, lingering in a kiss which made her wish he would never stop. He then knelt before her, saying, "Sacred and honored is the place from which our next generation may come." He gently parted the multi-colored pieces of fabric, and tenderly kissed her folds, pressing his tongue between them. Satisfied that he had found the exact spot he wanted, he reached around and clutched her bottom firmly with his free hand, grinding her against his eager mouth. Luna was panting and getting weak in the knees, but it wasn't until she moaned loudly and grabbed his shoulder that he pulled back a bit and spoke, "I can tell it's time to lay you down and get you properly greeted at last." A round of cheers went up from the waiting wizards.


	44. Consumations! (Part One)

Yaxley's nephews all pulled out their wands and began conjuring beds for Luna to lie on. It was an amazing variety, from a featherbed with embroidered silk sheets, to a soft mossy cover on what appeared to be a muggle waterbed. Yaxley looked at the selection and told Luna, "Your choice, my wee wife." 

She didn't want to offend anyone by seeming to favor the work of one over the others, so she gave herself a moment to think by having a few sips of port. "Yaxley, would you conjure up something for us? I want to use each of these with the wizard who made it." 

Her new husband nodded thoughtfully and with a flourish of his wand, brought into being a massive fourposter bed. He poked Angaidh's waterbed curiously with his finger and deciding he liked the way it jiggled, gave another wave of his wand and transfigured his own original mattress. He turned to Luna, "Do you want to keep your dress on? You don't have to, you know." 

From the look on her face, he could tell that she hadn't thought about it. "What's traditional?" she asked. 

"Naked!" shouted out Cathal and Faolan. Yaxley shot them a mildly irritated look, while at the same time Caithoct whispered loudly, "It's traditional that the wizards prefer naked witches." 

Caithoct's comment made her laugh and blush. "Alright, alright. I'll take off my dress." 

"Oh, no, no, no, no," said Yaxley quickly. "As your groom, I get to remove your clothing." 

Cromartie spoke up in his thick accent with a grin on his face, "Ah, no, my wee brother. I wrote this rite and it clearly states that if the bride wants to have her dress off, then the duty of the removing of the dress falls to the priest who is officiating." 

Finnean quickly pulled out a sheet of parchment. "Look, it says right here on this page of the rite, 'Finnean shall disrobe the bride.'" 

Yaxley laughed loudly, "Alright, boy! The point goes to you for quick thinking. You may have the honors -- but! -- I still get to go first, no matter what any conjured page may claim." 

Finnean was clearly nervous as he approached her, despite his impulsive display of cleverness. Yaxley wondered how much experience the lad had with intimate contact with witches. Finnean took a deep breath to steady himself as his fingertips slowly rolled the dress off her shoulders and pushed the right sleeve down so she could slip her arm free. The young wizard used a spell to open the seam of the left sleeve in order to remove it since Luna's left hand was joined to Yaxley's right. The dress bodice now hung down around her hips and Finnean looked uncertain as to how to proceed. He glanced up, making eye contact with her and she smiled sweetly at him. Yaxley's cock was growing impatient and he softly growled at his nephew, "If I were you, I'd take the most direct route on the seam between the navel and the sweet spot." Finnean flicked his wand which burst the short seam, and gathered up the dress to get it out of the way, as his brothers and father cheered. 

"Alright, alright, your work here is done for the moment. Now it's time for this old wizard to mount up," Yaxley said waving his nephew back. "Come on my sweet, it's time for us to lay ourselves down." Luna smiled and blushed, then her eyes went wide and she whispered to Yaxley, "Will they be watching?" 

"Oh, aye. It must be witnessed. They'll gather at the foot of the bed so they can get a good view of your quim as my cock disappears into it. We all get to watch you with each wizard." 

Her eyes remained wide as the realization of what was going to happen, sank in. She looked around at the group of wizards. Yaxley spoke firmly, "Your loveliness is a treat for us all, so it is only gracious that you share the sight of it -- especially as you're going to be sharing the companionship of your thighs with every wizard here. Hmmm?" 

She bit her lip and nodded silently. She drained her glass and Yaxley filled it halfway with more port. "Drink up my wee witch, and we'll get the consumations underway." She drank hurriedly and he vanished her glass. Yaxley magically divested himself of everything but his Ghillie shirt and kilt hose. "You're leaving your socks on?" asked Luna. "Alright, I'll just leave my shirt on," he replied as his kilt hose, garters and sgian-dubh all came off. He ran his thumb along her slit as his forefinger brushed against her nub, making her squirm and look pleadingly at him. 

Luna's view of the foot of the bed was mostly blocked by her beloved, but she could hear the wizards trying to quietly get advantageous views. Yaxley kissed and nuzzled her, then spoke to her, "Take hold of me and put me in." She grasped him, wrapping her warm fingers around his swollen cock, and had no sooner rubbed him against her wet slit, when he sank himself into her with a grunt. A cheer went up from the observers. As he began working himself deeper and deeper into her, her right hand clutched his back, pale fingers digging into his linen shirt, and she began gasping. Luna was a bit tipsy from the port, and the cheering reminded her vaguely of the quidditch matches back at Hogwarts, except here there was no opposing team. They were all one, and she liked that. Her thoughts returned to her new husband who had a light layer of sweat on his furrowed brow. He was gritting his teeth in concentration, breathing hard at this point, trying to hold off as long as possible and not embarrass himself by coming quickly. Part of the unspoken agreement between all the wizards was that whomever lasted the longest was to be admired and commended, whereas, whichever wizard came the soonest was looked down upon as a poor example of a lover and would be the subject of much ribbing by the others. 

As his nephews and their father watched, they had to admit that Yaxley had both style and stamina. He changed positions every five to ten minutes but having his hand bound to Luna's somewhat limited his variety. After grinding into her in his fourth position he suddenly found his system being overwhelmed in an irreversible wave of response. At that point, Luna was incoherently moaning, and spots of blood had blossomed on Yaxley's shirt from her nails tearing his back. Yaxley was making his own distinct sounds in response to the mix of pleasure and pain he was receiving. Their sounds melded as they came to their conclusion together. He rolled off to rest next to her, distantly aware that his brother was climbing onto the bed to lie on Luna's other side. 

She was limp, nearly unresponsive, until Cromartie took her hand and placed it on his meaty cock. She could feel it pulsing and opened her eyes with a surprised look. Cromartie waggled his tongue at her before he bent down over her belly-button, flicking it and tickling her more awake. His tongue made lazy circles as it traveled downward and his thick, long hair brushed over her, causing her to make soft noises of pleasure as she closed her eyes in pleasure. There was a thought floating in the back of her mind that she had never experienced a cock bigger than Yaxley's and although her wizard was generously sized, his brother was bigger still. 

Luna opened her eyes to the sight of Cromartie kneeling between her thighs. He gave her a lusty grin and a wink. "It looks as if my wee brother has collapsed from his exertions for the moment. I'm not going to try to do any fancy positions with you. Since you've several more to go, I'll be especially gentle." He paused, "But I will take my time to make sure I pay adequate respects in an appropriate manner, since I might not ever have a chance between your thighs again." His blue-gray eyes crinkled in joy. "Allow me to give you my welcome into our family." 

Luna could feel his cock spreading her open as he firmly pushed himself partway into her. He leaned forward, balancing himself on his elbows, and inched upward into her making her moan and arch her back. He kissed her mouth, lightly probing her lips with his tongue. She enjoyed the feel of his hair brushing against her and made a quick mental note to ask Yaxley to let his hang loose sometimes in bed. She seized Cromartie's tongue with her lips and gently sucked on it, eliciting a rumbling chuckle of pleasure from him. He pressed deeper into her and she wondered how much more of him there was. He began stroking in and out, delighting in how tight she was. He murmured into her ear, "You make me feel like a fifth-year. My wee brother is a very lucky wizard." 

Luna smiled dreamily and clenched her pussy deliberately, making the big wizard groan. She wrapped her arm over him and held on as he began thrusting. He was trying to ride her gently, but his passionate nature and force of habit of style, kept overriding any conscious effort. She was moaning, shrieking at times, not out of pain, but just in animalistic response to the sensations he was creating within her. He held her tightly in his muscled embrace as he drove himself in to the full length of his cock. She was crying out mindlessly with each thrust, with only the vaguest awareness of anything other than him inside her. She wrapped her legs around him and she noticed his balls slapping against her which somehow made it feel even more naughty and delightful to her. 

Cromartie was older than Yaxley, but his age did not dim his enthusiasm or his ability for showing a lovely witch a good time. He had learned many tricks to enhance his staying power and despite being fairly gentle on Luna, he was not surprised when his brother tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Finish up. I can tell she's starting to ache." 

There was a look of discomfort on Luna's face, juxtaposed with the sound of her pleasured moans, and Cromartie had had his eyes shut, not witnessing what his brother had noted. He finished up in a dozen strokes, releasing himself inside her, then immediately rolling off so as not to make her uncomfortable with his weight. He kissed her cheek lightly and whispered his pleasured thanks in her ear, making her smile. 

Luna was barely conscious, but she could hear Yaxley asking her, "Would you like something to help wake you up and restore you before Caithoct welcomes you?" Not getting much of a reply from her, the Death Eater lightly ran his fingertips over her belly, making her squirm as it tickled. "Answer me, my wee witch -- nevermind, I'll just get the potion for you." With a smile and a wave of his wand, he summoned a flask of potion which had been labelled and set under the altar earlier by Cromartie. 

Luna found herself being tenderly helped to a sitting position, held up by Cromartie, while Yaxley opened the flask which Luna saw was labelled 'All Night Long (Witches Version).' As she sipped it slowly, she noted she was less achy and more awake. Yaxley put the cap back on the flask and spoke, "Are you ready my dearest, for us to get onto Caithoct's bed?" She smiled dreamily and nodded. 


	45. Consumations! (Part Two)

Caithoct stood alongside the bed he had created with a welcoming smile on his face. Like his uncle's, it was a fourposter, but with garlands of flowers hanging from the railings along the top. Yaxley could tell his nephew had quite a crush on Luna. The young wizard had taken off his GreenMan mask, along with all his clothes, in contrast to all the other wizards who had kept their shirts on. 

Yaxley recalled when he was Caithoct's age and was glad that his bride was not unaccompanied in bed with his nephew. The older wizard was not usually the jealous sort, but he had to note that his nephew had everything a wizard could want to offer a witch. Still, his Luna had the right to enjoy herself on her wedding day, and however his nephew might contribute to her happiness on that occasion was acceptable. Yaxley's hand was still bound to Luna's of course, but he edged away from the pair to give them a bit of privacy. Apparently, the younger wizard was overly excited, for he did not last as long as his uncle and father. Nonetheless, he and Luna were both panting and damp with sweat at the end of his exertions. The young witch had a lovely glow to her cheeks as she lay there recovering. 

Yaxley looked towards the foot of the bed and saw Faolan with an anticipatory grin on his face. He stroked his bride's nipple, making her create little noises as she lazily turned her head towards her groom. "Wha...?," her voice trailed off softly. 

His breath tickled her ear as his familiar raspy growl whispered to her, "Time to relocate, my love. There's another who awaits you and I think he'd want to have you under him before he explodes." 

She looked towards the foot of the bed where Faolan's eagerness was evident by his hard-on, which was unsuccessfully hidden by his shirt.

Faolan's bed was not fancy. It was masculine, solid and comfortable. Yaxley admired it. He and Luna eased off Caithoct's bed, pausing as Caithoct kissed Luna's hand, before the couple took the few steps to get to Faolan. Luna noted that Faolan had the same dimples and sapphire eyes that his uncle did. He had his long hair plaited back. It was a caramel color with strands of blond mixed in. There was a mischievousness to him that she found attractive. "Climb aboard my bed," he invited them, bowing to them as he beckoned. Like the other beds, this one had four sturdy posts. Unlike the others, it had a rope at each corner, coiled up and waiting. Upon noting the ropes, Luna eyed the bed and its creator with equal trepidation. Caithoct's smile and erection both got larger from the nervous look she suddenly had. She and Yaxley laid down, Yaxley obligingly pinning her left hand back with his right so she couldn't move it. Faolan's ropes at the bottom corners sprang into action, coiling themselves around Luna's feet, up to her knees. The rope at Luna's upper right came languidly snaking down from its corner and she tried to keep it from grasping her arm, wiggling as best she could, but the enchanted rope was persistent and finally wrapped itself around her upper arm, sliding down to her wrist, before guiding her wrist towards the bed's upper corner. Luna could tell that Yaxley and Faolan were enjoying her struggle. 

Faolan knelt between her legs and leaned over her, running the back of his fingers along her pale cheek. "Oh, sweet little Auntie, I'm not like the rest of them," he crooned as he nodded his head to indicate his brothers and father. "My welcome is going to be a bit different than theirs." He smiled crookedly. Luna's heart was pounding and she looked over at her beloved, who wore an expression of happy anticipation. With a wave of Faolan's wand, another rope appeared, only to start weaving itself over, under and around on Luna. It crisscrossed between her breasts, wrapping firmly around to make them thrust up even more, then going behind her back to interlace down her bottom cleft, drawing apart as they came up between her thighs and going into further intricate knotwork on her pussy. Faolan seemed finished, but Luna wasn't too surprised when he waved his wand again, and the large knot which had tied itself over her clit seemed to relax a bt, before settling down on it, only to grip her nub and tighten up a bit, making her moan. She heard a low raspy chuckle alongside her. 

The groom spoke cheerfully, "Faolan, I thought you had more to you than the others do!" 

"Thank you, Uncle. Let me know if you think she's getting too uncomfortable." 

Luna briefly saw a blindfold coming down to cover her eyes, but which wizard had conjured it, she had no way of knowing. She felt something icy cold being run over her pussy lips which were swollen from the pressure being forced by the rope and she shrieked, which caused a chuckle from Yaxley. He whispered in her ear, "Ah, my poor innocent little witch. I think you'll get a very memorable welcome from Faolan." 

She could feel her pussy lips being pushed open despite the pressure of the rope. She felt swollen and as he nudged his way into her, she moaned loudly from the combination of her heightened sensitivity, the size of his cock, the knot on her clit gripping and relaxing, and Yaxley's free hand busily tormenting her nipples. 

The varied sensations which were being applied to her helpless body made her gasp loudly and pull against the rope that held her in place. She could hear Yaxley murmuring to his busy nephew who then shifted position. Luna's consciousness reeled from all the different sensations which demanded her attention, making it impossible for her to think. She could only respond, but not in any sort of coherent manner. 

Some of her shrieks and cries raised alarmed looks from both Caithoct and Finnean. They realized though, that they were the only ones who were so concerned about Luna's safety and well-being. Their father and brothers wore looks of rapt attention to detail as Faolan led her through a variety of stimuli, bringing her to the edge of orgasm more than once, only to stop cold, leaving her to beg as he continued to torment her with light touches. He finally thrust himself back in fiercely, and slammed into her, grinding his teeth, grunting and gasping in his final strokes. Yaxley vanished the ropes as soon as Faolan came, allowing an exhausted Luna to move if she wished. Faolan rolled off her, onto his back, panting and drenched with sweat. "Uncle Yaxley, you are indeed, a most fortunate man." Yaxley gave a dirty grin and lightly ran his fingertips down Luna's belly, causing his tender bride to keen, much to his amusement. 

"Accio, All Night Long for Witches." Faolan uncorked the bottle as it came to him. He stroked Luna's jaw, "Open up, Auntie. Time for your potion. You've only gone halfway with the lot of us. There's three more lads and your groom to go." She murmured something which he didn't catch, but his uncle did. 

Yaxley laughed, "My wee witch is asking for mercy." He put his ear close to her mouth. "Ah, she says she can't do anymore. However, I didn't buy this potion to have it take up space in the bottle." He gestured to Faolan, "Give her a bit." 

Drops came up out of the bottle, just one at a time, landing on Luna's lips, moistening them and she began swallowing and reviving. She started to sit up and her bedmates assisted her. At the foot of the bed, Cathal elbowed Finnean with glee. He had been worried that he'd not have a turn. 

Luna whispered to Yaxley, "I'm all tender in my witch parts." 

The old Death Eater whispered back, "It'll be alright. Angaidh won't be as rough as Cathal and neither will Finnean." 

She looked at him with uncertainty. "How do you know?" 

Her groom looked at her, kissed her on the nose and replied softly, "Cause I'll tell them they'd better not be, else I'll hex the skin off their arses." 

She smiled, then stopped. "What about Cathal?" 

"Ah, don't worry about him. You'll have to deal with this old wizard happily dancing inside you at the last." He kissed her passionately. "You're my witch, Luna. My very own. So let's get over to Angaidh and see what he'll do with you." 

She smiled and nodded at Yaxley, but didn't miss the sight of Faolan who moved behind his uncle to give her a sly wink. 


	46. Consumations! (Part Three)

Yaxley and Luna were settling in on Angaidh's waterbed, gently swaying from the undulations of the mattress. As the young wizard settled himself alongside Luna, his father spoke up. "Ah! I almost forgot I should gather up the contributions thus far. I need to get them into the bridal potion." He pulled out his wand and instructed Luna, "Bend your knees, then let your legs rest open." She did so, and quickly felt the fluid that had run down her thighs disappear, along with the copious wetness in her quim. "There you go, son! You can make a fresh start with her," Cromartie smiled at his son. 

Angaidh was rather relieved to have her cleaned up, as he wanted very much to go down on her. He knelt before her, moving her feet apart and placing his hands on her thighs, slowly slid them upward. Luna had her eyes closed, with a lovely smile on her face. The young wizard gently spread her open. She was still reddened and very tender from her encounter with Faolan, and she gave a slight, tremulous moan from Angaidh's touch. He admired the creaminess of her thighs, then the blush of her inner lips, as he brought his mouth between them and ran his tongue repeatedly around, varying the pressure to gauge her response. No matter what, she groaned, thrusting her hips up towards his face to try and get as much contact between her inflamed, needy pussy and the current source of its delight. 

After a few minutes, Angaidh pulled back to get a better look. He put his thumb to work on her clit, and using her own wetness, moistened his other thumb, then started rubbing her bottom-hole. He was pleased that she pushed against the second thumb, and he pushed in slowly, smiling as he heard her change the pitch of her moans. With the fingers of that hand, he spread her pussy open and finding his landmarks, targeted her peehole with the tip of his tongue. She was squirming and bucking. Yaxley couldn't resist leaning over and using his teeth on the nipple nearest to him, then nipping at the other as well as his nephew continued to work on her lower regions. All the wizards were enjoying the fact of Luna squirming around, moaning incoherently. Yaxley recognized she was past the point of being able to beg, past the point of any coherent speech. He tapped Angaidh on the shoulder, "Get atop her, lad! She won't be any more ready for your tadger than she is at this moment." 

The young wizard swiftly moved into place and was rewarded by the wettest pussy he had ever felt, eagerly squeezing him as if there could never be enough his cock. She was gripping him within her so insistently that he was disappointed to not last nearly as long as he had planned, but he had to admit, it was the best he'd ever had. Exhausted and drained of every drop of cum, he reluctantly rolled off, with his heartbeat pounding in his ears, and the mattress rocking violently underneath them all. 

Yaxley continued to play with his bride's nipples. He was finding that he sucked on them, she would respond with a long, slow moan, but if he flicked them with his finger, she would emit high-pitched gasps. Biting at them created long, high-pitched moans and hip thrusts. Angaidh was still collapsed, but as Yaxley looked towards the foot of the bed, it appeared that Finnean was up for the task ahead. 

Luna had recognized Finnean as having been two years ahead of her at Hogwarts. He had recognized her also and privately had the thought that if anyone had told him he would be bedding Looney Lovegood, he would've hexed them 'til their nether parts would've shriveled beyond recovery. Yet, here he was, and she seemed quite reasonable, and very appealing. Clearly, his uncle, who he respected deeply, had desired her enough to marry her, so why not give the witch his best attempt? Not being very experienced, the day prior to the ritual he had pulled out some notes he had made in school on what a wizard should do in bed with a witch. As he stood by the bed he had created, waiting for his uncle and Luna, he ran through his mental checklist, then realized that most of it was not needed. He didn't have to romance her, or get her drunk, or make any promises of their future together, or reassure her that he wouldn't let anyone else know. He realized he liked this family tradition a lot. 

"Ay, my wee witch, there's another of my frisky young relations who is in need of the companionship of your thighs," Getting little response from his bride, he once again accio'd the potion and gave her some. She blinked, drew several deep breaths as if to clear her head and tried to slowly sit up. Finnean eagerly extended a hand, giving the assistance she needed to transfer off the waterbed and onto his. 

Finnean had decided to keep things simple as there was less likely to go wrong. He just wanted Luna to have a pleasant time, and for himself to not come away looking like an inexperienced fool. He had never felt comfortable in the stereotype of the Yaxley male as a great cocksman. Luna and Yaxley were settling back on the bed. Finnean had made the mattress very soft, as he thought Luna would find it more comfortable to lie upon something more squishy than firm. He soon was realizing that he couldn't get very good traction for thrusting with the soft mattress sinking down in places as he tried to drive himself in hard. Yaxley could tell what was going wrong but didn't want to interfere. He could tell that Luna was getting a mild amount of pleasurable sensation and was doing a decent job at faking that she was having more than that. Finnean's frustration was causing a distinct decrease in the size of his member, but he didn't want to be so embarrassed among his family. He knew witches faked orgasms, so he decided wizards could as well. He gave a grand show of pumping, grinding, groaning and panting before he lay still upon Luna. He startled when his uncle tapped him on the shoulder, "Roll off my wee witch -- you're squishing her." Yaxley's glare made it obvious to Finnean that he hadn't fooled his uncle, and he drew back from the pair silently with an apologetic smile. 

Luna didn't need any potion to revive her before scooting off Finnean's bed. She and Yaxley wandered over to Cathal's bed, stopping for a drink of port along the way. Cathal was the youngest, but he was a shrewd observer, noting what had worked and what had failed. Still, he had his own plan. As the couple began to get onto the bed, he stopped Luna. "Auntie, just lean forward onto to the bed. Don't worry about anything, because I'll be right behind you." He smiled and added, "Uncle Yaxley, you can lie down however you wish. Feel free to talk dirty to her. I can tell she'd like it." The young wizard knew he'd struck a nerve when Luna suddenly blushed scarlet and wondered how this blue-eyed young wizard with the long black plait knew that about her. 

The Death Eater lay on his side, with his head close to Luna's. The young wizard adjusted the height of the bed so Luna could bend at the angle most advantageous for him to get into her. He slid his cock up and down a couple of times on her, noting that she was already pushing her hips back against him, eager for his cock. He was as thick as his father, and as he teased Luna with the head, gliding up along her bottom crack and back down again, he could tell she was a bit tipsy from the port she had drank too quickly. He slid partway in and she bucked back hard, trying to get all of him in her. Yaxley could tell what was going on and he seized her other hand in his as he murmured, "Ah, so you're needing more cock? You're a nasty little witch with a hungry pussy." Cathal gave her a few hard strokes but then pulled back, nearly out but not quite, and she let out a wail of frustration which made Yaxley laugh. "Beg him, beg the lad for what you want." 

"Please, please, I want you," she choked out. 

As Cathal teased her with the head of his cock against her slit, Yaxley growled low and gravelly, "Tell him, tell us all what you want Cathal to do." 

"Please," she gasped as he reached around to her front and ran his fingers across her clit. "Please fuck me. I want your cock. Please!" 

Yaxley smiled as Cathal began to stroke vigorously, only to pull out abruptly. Luna wailed in frustration. Yaxley grinned and spoke, "Is my wee witch not getting what she wants? You'd best tell him what you need and how you want it." 

"Please, please fuck me hard. I need you." 

"You need him or you need some part of him? You're a dirty little witch. You can say it." 

"I want your cock, Cathal. Please, please I want your cock fucking me hard. A lot!" She was face down into the mattress, nearly weeping from need. 

Yaxley gave Cathal a nod of approval and the young wizard launched himself into her, pounding over and over as she threw her head back, emitting full-throated, ecstatic cries as her waves of orgasms swept her consciousness away. Yaxley grinned broadly as he watched his beloved writhe off her feet in response to his nephew's skills. Cathal gave his last and collapsed to the side of her, sitting down on the ground, while Luna lay half across the bed. Yaxley waved his wand and slid her up alongside him, where he cradled and cuddled her. The observers stood by with drinks in hand, waiting for the bride to revive.

Luna began to stir with the help of some more potion and Yaxley shifted around and helped her to her feet. The old Death Eater paused to take a glass of whisky that Cromartie offered before escorting Luna to the bed he had created. She sat down cross-legged and he knelt next to her. The waterbed mattress wobbled as he shifted position. He had a very solemn look on his face. "Before I begin again, there is something that all of us wish to say to you." Luna looked at him quizzically. He explained further, "I wrote it, but all of them wish to have a part in saying it to you also." 

The wizards all raised their glasses in Luna's direction. Yaxley said, "You are the white swan on the shining lake at sunrise." Cromartie added his voice to Yaxley's in the next sentence. "You are the brightest ray of the full moon at night." Caithoct chimed in for the third sentence, "You are the sparkling stream splashing over the stones." Faolan's voice blended with the other wizards, "You are the Morning Star, poised between darkness and day, lending her beauty to both." Angaidh's voice joined the others as they said, "You are the curving hills, displaying nature's beauty." Finnean gently chimed in with the other wizards, "You are the moistening dew that dazzles in the sunlight." Cathal spoke with the others, "You are the rolling waves coming ashore to caress the sand." They continued in unison, "We honor you, we welcome you. You honor us to join us." They drained their glasses. Yaxley finished by speaking alone, "Will you allow me to honor you with my lips and my body?" 

Luna's eyes were moist and so were the wizards' as she looked around at each of them and nodded, finally looking at Yaxley. "I love you so much." 

He spoke very softly to her, "We have the option of either continuing on with all present, or Cromartie can close the Circle and leave us in here to finish privately. You choose." 

As she bit her lip, he could tell that she did not want to offend anyone by choosing to be alone with him, so he laid a finger across her lips and spoke to his relations. "I will choose that we will have our final consummation privately." He looked at his brother. "Will you give the final words before you go?" 

"Aye. Let me gather the other contributions for the bridal potion first though." With a swish of his wand Luna was once again dry and the little vial was more full. Cromartie took a deep breath and began solemnly, his voice resonating in the sacred space. "We hold that vows sworn in this sacred space and witnessed before The Ancient and Mighty Ones, Unknowable to Mortals, are to be remembered, even, and perhaps, especially, in times of stress. Do your best, that's what is asked. And remember, the potential and possibilities of your life together are great, allowing you the opportunity to make real all of your dreams. Grow old together and share a happy home. This day begins your journey as one and shall not ever end." He bowed to the couple and exited through the misty wall of the sphere, his sons following silently behind him. 


	47. And They Mostly Lived....

The couple lay silently together, staring at each other, each finding themselves somewhat overwhelmed at the intensity of the emotions they had felt during the ritual, and at what the other had expressed. Luna slowly ran her fingertips over her husband's dimples adoringly as he smiled at her. Their contemplative solitude was not long lived. A softly uttered spell sliced through the purple sphere, effectively shattering it with the force of the dark magic of the one who uttered it. Neither Luna nor Yaxley could engage the intruder in a duel, since their wands, which had been resting peacefully on the altar, were 'accio'd' by the wizard with the pale blond hair. Yaxley threw himself over Luna to protect her, but that only served to make him an easy target for the Stunning spell which hit him in the back. 

Luna threw the only available thing in reach towards Draco, but the pillow was easily deflected with a mocking laugh. "I was getting bored, waiting for them all to finish up," he drawled scornfully. "At least I could hear what was going on, so there was a little entertainment value at times with that. I like a witch that screams when she gets fucked hard. I'll have to see if you'll beg for me as much as you were begging for one of those guys." He held his wand as if to cast a spell, but toppled over silently as he was hit with a nonverbal spell, thrown by Cromartie upon his unexpected return. The old wizard grinned at Luna and disarmed Draco before lifting the spell on the unfortunate groom. 

"I came back to get the last of what's needed for the making of the potion," Cromartie explained as he cast a series of spells to silence, shrink and imprison Draco in a glass flask. Luna and Yaxley gratefully retrieved their wands. The eldest wizard added, "Unfortunately, since this stoat scat saw fit to shatter the circle, the magic permeating your bodies from the rite is now gone. Even if I recast it all, the product of your coupling would not have its magical link with the others. I can make a fine potion with what I collected thus far though, so you needn't be disappointed." 

Yaxley's low rasp addressed his brother. "Can you undo this yarn on our hands? I'd like to give my wee witch a hug, but I need both my arms free. I think I need another drink, too." 

Luna conjured a glass for her beloved and filled it, since her wand hand was free, while Cromartie undid the yarn carefully, murmuring indistinctly as he did so. He wrapped the yarn around two of his fingers and stored it in a small leather pouch which he presented to his brother. "Put this in your wedding-box, along with a lock of hair that you'll need to take from each other this day. I'll do the spell on the box contents tomorrow." 

"Will the bride's potion be ready then?" asked Luna. 

Cromartie laughed. "Oh no. It takes a month to brew. There are other ingredients to add and it has to be simmered very carefully, else it will be no use to the groom." 

Luna looked puzzled. "The groom?" 

"Aye," the big wizard explained. "It's for the groom to drink. One drop gives the stamina and lust of all the wizard contributors combined so the wizard can consistently satisfy his bride." 

Yaxley gave Luna a suggestive grin as he spoke in his distinctive growl, "That way, I will always be able to keep up with you." 

Luna couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Malfoy in a bottle once again. Cromartie swiveled the flask back and forth with his thumb and fingers. 

"What will you do with him?" Luna asked. 

Cromartie grunted. "Any suggestions, my Lady?" 

"Not really. I think he should be punished, but I'm not one who would be very good at doing that." 

Cromartie looked at his brother who shook his head before speaking. "Your boys should have him as a thank-you gift for their fine participation in the ritual -- Faolan especially." He threw his head back and laughed heartily, imagining some of the sorts of things that Faolan might try. He flicked his finger against the glass, "Aye, wee Malfoy! You're going to have a very big problem when Faolan has you. He just might set his raven on you. She'll pluck out your bonny blue eyes, she will!" He addressed his brother. "I know quite a few things that a young wizard with Faolan's proclivities might wish to learn. Luna and I may have our own children, but in the meanwhile, I can mentor Faolan in some things. I'll owl him at some point. Mind now, I'm not asking for any approval from you since I know you don't approve of my ethics and scruples, but I wanted to give you the courtesy of knowing that I'll offer to take him under my wing, if he so desires. I think he could rise in the Ministry ranks with the right coaching. He'd make an excellent politician. Half the game is not getting caught, especially nowadays." 

Cromartie made a wry face as if he had just been nipped by a doxie. "You are who you are. I have hope that this lovely lady may have some impact on your choices. Then again, a stone's a stone, and it takes a very long time for water to give it even a slightly different shape." He stopped moving the bottle and they all paused in fascination to watch Draco double over and try unsuccessfully to not throw up.

The wizards laughed as Luna turned away. Cromartie waved his wand and the items on the altar raised up, as the altar itself reconfigured into a box with an open lid. The items swooped into it in an organized manner, filling the box almost to the top. The lid gently closed and Cromartie smiled. "Well, I'll take my leave now. I'll hug you both and see you tomorrow to perform the spell on your wedding box." He squeezed his brother first until Yaxley gasped. Then he looked Luna up and down, shaking his head. "I don't know how my wee brother got you, but I hold nothing but great esteem and affection for you." He hugged and kissed the naked witch, letting her go, but returning for seconds and thirds, until when it looked like he was going to return for fourths, Yaxley cleared his throat loudly, causing his brother to smile and shrug before Apparating with the altar and the glass flask. 

Yaxley looked adoringly at Luna. "My wee witch, I do believe it's time to head back to the comforts of our own bed. There may be adventures sometime in our future, but for now, I think we should go have some quiet time and rest awhile. What say you to that?" 

Luna beamed at the old Death Eater and throwing her arms around him, answered, "Aye!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is here I will let my little tale rest. Thank you for reading it. I hope you found it enjoyable.


End file.
